Naruto,el regreso
by Nicte
Summary: Toma el hostelero le entrego la llave de su habitación el chaval la recogió y se fue mudo hacia ella, por fin descansaría.Hey! Necesito tu nombre para ponerlo en el registroEl chico se volvió y dijoNaruto, Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

El sol se ocultaba lentamente tras el horizonte, en la pequeña aldea de la semilla, las luces de las casas, iban encendiéndose poco a poco, para alumbrar lo que antes la claridad del día hacia por ellas.

A la entrada de esta aldea donde empieza nuestra historia tres jóvenes ninja se detuvieron.

-¿Crees que podremos descansar aquí?- Pregunto la única chica del trío al líder del grupo.

-No veo porque no, hemos completado la misión con éxito, y esta aldea nos pilla de camino a la nuestra, podemos parar aquí y continuar mañana hacia Konoha.

-Tú mandas Shikamaru, pero nos encontramos en la primavera de la juventud y abríamos llegado a Konoha en un parpadeo.

-Tampoco exageres Lee, nos vendrá bien el descanso.

-Lee siempre estará deacuerdo con tus bellas palabras dulce Sakura, deslumbremos a estos aldeanos con el brillo de nuestra juventud- El chico apoyo su frase con una postura de lo mas original y exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa profident-

Así pues los tres se encaminaron en busaca de una posada para tomar descanso de su viaje.

La aldea era pequeña pero tenia posada, los tres entraron en ella.

El dueño levanto la vista al ruido de la puerta y no le extraño ver las bandanas del trío que especificaban que eran ninjas de Konoha, la aldea aunque pequeña era un lugar de paso y estaba acostumbrado a hospedar a ninjas de muchos lugares.

-Buena noches, dos habitaciones una doble y otra individual.

El hostelero les entrego sendas llaves y pregunto

-¿Quieren que les prepare algo de comer?

-No es mala idea, si deacuerdo, nos asearemos un poco y bajaremos a comer algo-contesto Shikamaru y dirigiéndose a Sakura le dijo- Nos vemos en el comedor dentro de media hora OK?

-Deacuerdo

Los tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Sakura a la suya y Shikamaru y Lee a la que compartían.

Dos nuevas sombras asomaban a la entrada de la aldea.

-Aquí os separamos, debo llegar cuanto antes a la aldea para informar a la hokage, no me gusta dejarte solo, pero la información es importante.

No me subestimes se defenderme solo.

-Lo se pero ellos son muy poderosos ya lo sabes.No estaría mal tomar precauciones.Quitate la bandana así nadie sabrá que eres un ninja.En cuanto amanezca te diriges a Konoha, que nos conocemos…

-Perdona, el que se entretiene espiando a las chicas no soy yo precisamente-contesto el muchacho, mientras metía su bandana en la mochila que llevaba a la espalda.

-Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no espió, se llama…

-…búsqueda de información, si lo se- termino la frase el chico con ademán de burla.

-A veces me sacas de mis casillas. Se hace tarde nos vemos en Konoha.

El chico vio como su maestro se alejaba y a su vez empezó a caminar hacia la aldea, realmente estaba cansado había entrenado duro ese día.

Diviso la posada y se dirigió a ella.

El hostelero levanto la vista al ruido de la puerta y en el umbral vio aun muchacho rubio con cara cansada.

-¿Una habitación?-pregunto el anfitrión

-Si gracias.

¿Estas de viaje? Es raro ver a un chico como tu viajando solo, normalmente hospedo nnjas que vienen y van de sus misiones

Como se puede ver no llevo bandana.- No iba a mentir y decir que no era ninja pero tampoco iba decir que lo era, había aprendido mucho de precaución en esos dos años y medio que llevaba de viaje.

-Toma- el hostelero le entrego la llave de su habitación el chaval la recogió y se fue mudo hacia ella, por fin descansaría.

-Hey! Necesito tu nombre para ponerlo en el registro

El chico se volvió y dijo

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

El hombre estaba contento, tenia casi completo el hostal disponía de 5 habitaciones y 4 de ellas estaban ocupadas, habia sido una buena jornada.

Como hemos dicho de las 5, 4 estaban ocupadas, sabemos que en unase hallaban Shikamaru y Lee terminando su aseo, en otra Sakura, la tercera la ocupaba Naruto así que veamos quien se hospedaba en la 4

-¿Esta seguro que pasaran por aquí? llevamos dos días esperando sin resultados.

-Si, para ir a la villa es preciso pasar por esta aldea, hay que tener paciencia.y sabemos que se dirigían a Konoha

-La paciencia es una virtud y yo tengo pocas.

-Parece que el hostelero ha tenido buena noche, he oído puertas abrirse y cerrarse en el pasillo.Luego bajare a indagar.

-Itachi realmente sabes hacer las cosas, nunca esperaran que ataquemos tan pronto.

-Ese ero-sensei siempre me lleva al extremo- se dijo naruto en voz baja mientras entraba en su habitación.

Sakura cerro la puerta de la suya al salir, la habitación de alado la ocupaba alguien pues le había oído entrar en ese momento.El hostelero estaba de suerte ese día, paso delante dela puerta en dirección al comedor donde había quedado con sus compañeros.

Los locizo enseguida el hostelero estaba sirviendo ya la comida.

-Hey Sakura apresúrate que ya vamos a empezar- Sakura se sentó con ellos y se dirigió al hostelero.

-a sido buena la noche para usted, la habitación de a lado a la mía también esta ocupada.

-Pues si, la verdad no puedo quejarme, además esa habitación se la he ado a un chico de vuestra edad mas o menos, muy rubio el parecía cansado.

-¿Rubio? no s podría decir algo mas de el?-Pregunto Shikamaru teniendo la sospecha de que podría ser Naruto, l que hacia mas de dos años que no veían.

Al hostelero o le extraño que le preguntara ,normalmente los ninjas siempre le preguntaba por si había algún enemigo en el hostal.

-No tenéis que preocuparos, no era un ninja pues no llevaba bandana de identificación

Sakura soltó un suspiro de frustración, había tenido la misma sospecha qué Shikamaru y la había esperanzado el encontrarse con su compañero de equipo.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Sakura entraba en su abría su puerta cuando sintió que la de alado también se abría, y vio al muchacho de espaldas, marcharse por el pasillo.Era algo mas alto que ella y atlético andaba tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos, desde luego ese no podía ser naruto, el naruto que ella conocía era puro nervio y ma bajo que ella además ya le habían dicho que no era un ninja. Entro en su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

Naruto decidió ir a comer algo, no podía dormir a pesar del cansancio, cuando iba por el pasillo sintió que le observaban, peor había aprendido a distinguir las amenazas, así q siguió su camino sin volverse tranquilamente.Bajo al comedor y comió algo luego se fue a dormir.

Pasaba la medianoche cuando uno de los habitantes de la cuarta habitación fue en busca del hostelero.

Itachi que así lo habioa llamado su compañero encontró al hombre adormilado sobre el libro de registros.

-Buenas noches –dijo itachi tranquilamente.

El hostelero se sobresalto un poco pero se trnqulizo al ver a su huésped.

-Solo quería hacerle unas preguntas Itachi y su compañero llevaban unas bandanas falsas de otra aldea, así que el hostelero pensó que le iba a preguntar por los demás huéspedes como siempre hacían y no se equivoco.

-No he podido evitar saber que lel hostal esta casi lleno, y quisiera saber si hay algún ninja, además de nosotros.

-Pues si hay un equipo de Konoha

-Ninjas de Konoha eh?- Itachi sonrió para sus adentro solo le quedaba saber si Naruto estaba con ellos- Le suena el nombre de Naruto?

-Si, si me suena porque esta hospedado aquí.-Itachi se sonrió ya no necesitaba saber mas,se dirigió a su habitación, el y su compañero tendría que preparar una emboscada para los ninja de Konoha y llevarse a Naruto con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Naruto respiro hondo el fresco aire de la mañana, al salir a la calle, había dormido bastante bien en mucho tiempo.  
En su viaje con Jiraiya muchas veces le había tocado dormir al raso por no decir casi siempre.Y siempre tenían que estar alerta. Si definitivamente en mucho tiempo descansaba adecuadamente.  
Los puesto de mercado de la villa estaban ya terminándose de montar, parecía que era día de mercado, incluso pede que tuviera suerte y encontrara un puesto de ramen, hacia tiempo que no lo probaba, su plato favorito.  
Empezó a caminar cunado una especie de bolita peluda se cruzo en su camino, gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivar a la bolita peluda, pero esta asustada del obstáculo en su carrera había desviado su camino hacia un puesto de frutas, tirando a su paso un cesto de manzanas y otro de peras.El dependiente se llevo las manos a la cabeza nervioso.  
-¡Laika!¡Laika!- chillaba un niño de unos 7 años corriendo en dirección a la bolita, que resultaba ser un pequeño cachorrito de cocker spaniel.  
Naruto cogio al perrillo que tenia unas grandes orejas y se l entrego al niño que miraba el desastre apurado.  
-¡Mira lo que ha hecho tu maldito chucho! ¡Ya nadie me comprara esta fruta esta golpeada!  
-Lo…lo…siento- dijo el muchacho muy apenado, bajando la cabeza.  
-¡Siempre andas causando problemas con el, y esta es la ultima que haces!-dijo el hombre realmente muy enfadado mientras le arrebataba el perrito de los brazos.  
Naruto observo la escena, que en parte le resultaba muy familiar, y sintió simpatía por el muchachito.  
-¿Qué va hacer con el anima?- pregunto tranquilamente aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.  
-¿Qué voy hacer?Te lo diré lo sacare fuera de la aldea,que es donde debería estar, esté chucho no tiene control, y ese malcriado le daré una buena tunda, mano dura es lo que necesita, si ni siquiera es de la aldea, ni se porque sigue por aquí si solo crea problemas.  
El niño miraba asustado al que era su único amigo, y las lagrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, impotente de no poder enfrentarse al dependiente, cogio un par de frutas de las que había en el suelo y se las lanzo en un intento de rescatar a su mascota. Una e dio en el hombro y otra en la cabeza, lo que hizo que soltara al perrito que salto en brazos de su amo, el tendero enfadado agarro al niño por la camisa y ya le iba a propinar una buena bofetada, cuando Naruto ya no tan tranquilamente le susurro al odio muy firmemente.  
-Vas a dejar al niño, si no quieres más problemas que tener dos cestos de fruta en el suelo, me has comprendido.  
El tendero se paralizo mirando a Naruto algo asustado por el tono de voz que este había utilizado, lo reviso bien de arriba abajo, y al no detectar bandana alguna se envalentono.  
-Tu no te metas, tampoco eres de la aldea, seguramente seas como el y no tengas un hogar propio y andes por ahí robando fruta o algo peor.  
Naruto no quería pelear pero le estaban acabando la paciencia.  
Mientras agarraba la muñeca del tendero para que soltara al niño dijo  
-El niño se viene conmigo, y usted no le pondrá la mano encima, no voy a pelear con usted , - la gente empezaba a fijarse en el altercado, un chico de la edad de Naruto se acerco valientemente .  
-Pues pelea conmigo y deja en paz a mi padre, tiene razón hace tiempo que teníamos que haber echado a ese muerto de hambre.  
El dependiente suspiro felizmente, a la llegada de su hijo, se sonrió su hijo había aprendido el arte ninja de los que por allí pasaban, siempre había alguno que le enseñaba algo. Naruto soltó al hombre que a su vez soltó al niño, tenía la mano dormida de la presión del muchacho.  
-Enséñale lo que es bueno hijo- y dirigiéndose a naruto le dijo- Mi hijo te va a dar una paliza que no olvidaras, que ahora no eres tan valiente eh?

Naruto observo al muchacho era mas o menos de su estatura y complexión.  
-Te vas a enterar- dijo el otro chico corriendo hacia naruto con aires ninja e intentando golpearle.  
Naruto extendió el brazo con el puño cerrado, el cual sin moverse dio al chico en la cara dejándolo k.o. , se veía a kilómetros los movimientos que iba hacer le resulto hasta gracioso.  
-Será mejor que nos vallamos- le dijo al niño y ambos se fueron corriendo seguidos de la bolita de pelo.  
El niño lo llevo a una vieja cabaña casi a las afueras del pueblo, la cabaña estaba en bastante mal estado pero era lo que el chiquillo consideraba su hogar.  
Entraron los dos.  
-Gracias señor, lamento haberle metido en problemas.  
-No te preocupes es mi pan de cada día.¿Como te llamas muchacho?  
El niño lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido  
-Soy una chica y me llamo Keiko- dijo algo ofendida de que lo confundiera con un muchacho. La verdad que su pelo lacio, su rasgo algo demacrados por la falta de un buen plato de comida y sus ropas raídas daban motivos para la confusión.  
-Perdona,Keiko, queda claro que eres una chica- dijo Naruto ofreciendo una sonrisa.  
-Vives aquí desde hace mucho?  
-Encontré esta cabaña y me pareció un buen sitio, pero la gente es mala , he pensado en marcharme- dijo la muchacha consternada ante la situación, no sabia a donde podría ir y con su edad era difícil salir adelante. El perrito sintió el dilema de su ama salto a su cabeza como para darle confianza.  
Naruto al ver la imagen no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada.  
-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-Tranquila, es solo que me recuerdas a un amigo, ahora mismo eres su misma imagen, el también tiene un perrito y se le pone en la cabeza como tu, se llama Kiba .  
Podrías venir conmigo a mi aldea, lo conocerías, estoy seguro de que la quinta buscara un buen sito para ti.  
La niña lo miro esperanzada, ese chico era su héroe, la iba a llevar con el , e iba a conocer a kiba que también tenia un perrito, y por fin tendría un hogar.  
-Y estoy seguro de que Kiba te enseñara algunos trucos ninja con Laika, además también hay una escuela donde te puedes convertir en ninja, yo algún día seré hokage-dijo orgulloso Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto, será Hokage.  
La niña estaba contentísima, podría ser una gran ninja, se aplicaría mucho para conseguirlo, miraba a Naruto con admiración.  
-Tu eres ninja?  
-Si, lo soy, aunque ahora no llevo la bandana, soy un ninja-dijo orgulloso Naruto  
Esto termino de encandilar a la chiquilla, Naruto sierre estaría con ella.  
-Vale me voy contigo  
-Entonces coge tus cosas.  
-Ya esta -dijo sin moverse  
Naruto la miro, le recordaba mucho a el cuando era niño. El tampoco tenía nada, ni poseía nada a su edad, ahora tenia vínculos con su aldea, tenia amigos, tenia a Iruka y estaba demostrando poco a poco que no era el monstruo que todos pensaban que era.  
-Bueno, necesitaremos agua- saco una cantimplora de su mochila y se la entrego a la niña-¿Sabes donde conseguirla?  
-Si hay un arroyo aquí cerca, voy a por ella y nos vamos.  
-No te retrases  
La niña echo a correr hacia la puerta al llegar al umbral se paro.  
-No te marches sin mi eh?  
-Te espero, palabra de Uzumaki Naruto.  
Esto le basto al la pequeña que echo a correr hacia el arroyo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Los murmullos llenaban la calle, la gente se arremolinaba entorno a un puesto de frutas, Sakura se abrió paso entre el gentío hasta llegar a la razón del cotilleo. Un hombre estaba arrodillado junto a un muchacho inconsciente, el cual tenía una buena marca en la cara.

Se acerco a ellos e intento apartar al hombre.

-Déjeme ayudar tengo conocimientos médicos- el hombre la miro asombrado y vio su bandana, era una ninja y con conocimientos medico, se aparto.

-¿Qué a pasado?- pregunto la muchacha mientas concentraba chakra en sus manos lo suficiente como para reanimar al muchacho que solo estaba noqueado.

-Mi hijo intentaba defenderme un mal nacido y su compinche, mi valiente hijo.

-Esa es la fuerza de la juventud, salir en defensa de los más débiles- se oyó una voz por encima de ellos.

El tendero levanto la cabeza y vio dos ninjas mas, compañeros de la chica porque sus bandanas eran idénticas.

-Si, ese chico rubio le ataco de mala manera, y luego huyo con su compinche.

-Otra vez el chico rubio- se dijo por lo bajo shikamaru- por el desastre que hay aquí

Diría que es obra de Naruto, pero ayer ya nos confirmaron que el chico. rubio no era un ninja, aunque las bandanas se ponen y se quitan. ¿Pero por que iba a querer quitarse la bandana Naruto? Es problemático- seguía diciéndose para si el ninja.

-Díganos por donde huyeron esos malandrines.- pedía entusiasmado el cejudo

-Se fuero por aquella dirección hacia las afueras de la aldea, uno era un niño y el otro el peor era un muchacho de vuestra edad rubio, pero no será oponente para vosotros porque no llevaba bandana alguna.

-Shikamaru, coincide con nuestro destino, debemos ayudar a esta gente.

-Nosotros ya cumplimos nuestra misión, es problemático hacer nada mas iremos hacia allí porté es dirección Konoha, pero no nos meteremos en problemas ajenos.

Sakura se levanto.

-Se pondrá bien solo esta noqueado, deberíamos irnos.

-Estoy deacuerdo.

Se alejaron de la muchedumbre.

-Si me encuentro con ese tipo le enseñare como lucha un ninja- dijo lee

-Si te encuentras con ese tipo- dijo Shikamaru- creo que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa- su mente rápida tenia casi la certeza de que era Naruto.

-Pensar mas allá de lo previsible es una de las reglas del ninja- comento Sakura que ya no tanto por su inteligencia sino por un fuerte presentimiento coincidía con su amigo.

Los tres siguieron caminando hacia las afueras, pasaron por una vieja cabaña casi derruida y llegaron a un pequeño arroyo al final de la villa.

-Nosotros podemos cruzarlo con facilidad gracias a nuestro chakra, pero lee no, debemos buscar otra solución.

Mientras pensaban vieron a un niño correr hacia el arrollo, observaron como llenaba una cantimplora.

-Ese puede ser el niño del que nos hablo el comerciante.- comento Sakura acercándose a el.

El niño se sobresalto al notar las presencias y los miro asustados.

-¡Ninjas!- exclamo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas- la voz de Sakura era tranquilizadora-

-Tengo prisa me esperan- dijo el niño echando a correr

-¡Espera!-grito Sakura, a lo que el niño se paro en seco, no por la orden de Sakura, Lee se había plantado delante de el con suma facilidad gracias a su entrenada velocidad.

Lee se cruzo de brazos delante de el con aire de por aquí no pasas. El niño se volvió hacia Sakura que le parecía más segura y que se había acercado otra vez... De repente una bolita canela se engancho al pantalón de Shikamaru mordiéndolo con fiereza.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen del pequeño ser gruñéndole al que era su líder de equipo y la cara de circunstancias de este.

-No te rías, esto es muy problemático Sakura... Dile que pare- dirigiéndose al niño.

-Laika ven.- llamo a lo que la perrita obedecio saltando a su cabeza.

-Jajajajaja- Sakura volvió a soltar unas carcajadas, esta vez sus compañeros la siguieron.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?- pregunto entre las risas.

-Me llamo Keiko y soy una chica, y no se de que os reís.

-Es que nos recuerdas a alguien, hace mucho llevaba así a su perrito.

-Mi amigo dijo lo mismo, el tiene un amigo que tiene una mascota como yo, se llama Kiba y el me a prometido que me lo va a presentar y me enseñara muchas cosas…

-Nuestro amigo también se llama Kiba- le interrumpió Sakura.

De repente algo corto su conversación la niña los miro asustados, el sol que antes brillaba comenzó a oscurecerse, los tres ninjas se pusieran en posición de ataque.La niña corrió hacia unos arbustos algo pasaba, lo notaba, el día se había vuelto frió y sombrío.

Dos sombras se materializaron delante de ellos.

-Mierda, no puedo moverme- dijo Lee

-Yo tampoco

-Ni yo, es una especie de genjutsu, no nos permite movernos o nosotros creemos que no podemos movernos.

Las sombras se acercaron, amenazadoramente sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

-Dime cual de ellos es, Itachi.

-Desgraciadamente, no es ninguno de ellos, esto va a ser una perdida de tiempo- dijo mirándolos con desprecio

-Itachi, Uchiha Itachi- le miro Shikamaru, estaban ante un criminal de los más buscados en Konoha, debía pensar rápido, o su equipo estaba muerto.

-Uchiha?- pregunto Sakura consternada.

-Este chico es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, mato a todo su clan como sabéis.- explico Shikamaru a sus compañeros mientras su sombra se movía lentamente, el no podía pero su sombra si.

-El hermano de Sasuke¡- exclamo lee

-Lo que estas intentando no sirve para nada- comento Itachi sin preocuparse- no creerás que esa pobre sombra tuya puede detenerme.

Shikamaru al verse descubierto actuó con rapidez, uso su técnica de estrangulación de sombras con Sakura, lo cual la saco del genjutso y comprendió , rápidamente tiro a sus compañeros al suelo la caída los libero a su vez.

-Fuiste rápida Sakura, lo comprendiste, con tu genjutso medico te recuperas rápidamente, así que pensé que si no ponía demasiado chakra en la técnica podría liberarte y tu libéranos a nosotros.

- Inteligente tactica pero os va a servir de poco, porque solo me queda mataros

-Itachi yo también quiero divertirme, después de esperar tanto.

-Adelante quien te lo impide.

Sin pensárselo el compañero de itachi se abalanzó contra Lee que pese a su velocidad no pudo esquivarle, luego golpeo a Sakura y seguido a Shikamaru.

Keiko que observaba desde los arbustos, estaba nerviosa tenia que hacer algo, esos ninjas también conocían a Kiba y Kiba era amigo de Naruto.

Salio de su escondite y les grito

-¡Iré por ayuda, mi amigo os ayudara!- echo a correr rápidamente.

-La detengo?- dijo el compañero de Itachi.

-Para que, en esta aldea no hay nadie que pueda detenernos, acabaremos esto y seguiremos por nuestro objetivo.

La niña corrió como las balas hasta llegar ala cabaña, Naruto la vio entrar visiblemente alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienesqueayudarlos,tudijistequeerasunninja,tienesqueayudarlos,ademasconocenaKiba-La niña hablaba atropelladamente

-¿A quien tengo que ayudar? tranquilízate.

Keiko tomo aliento y comenzó de nuevo

-Hay tres ninjas cerca del arroyo, y tienes que ayudarlos.

-¿Ninjas?¿De donde?

-No lo se

-¿Te fijaste en sus bandanas?¿Que símbolo tenían?

- Era una especie de espiral en forma de hoja, hay dos hombres muy malos que quieren matarlos, llevan unas túnicas raras negras con nubes rojas

"Los ninjas son de Konoha, los otros dos akatsukis, seguramente me buscaban a mi "

-¡Llévame Keiko!¡rápido!

La niña tomo su mano y echo a correr con el.

-Acaba con esto rápido- le dijo Itachi a su compañero.

-Yo luchare con el, Sakura quédate en la retaguardia, eres nuestro apoyo medico. Lee vigila a Itachi, tengo un plan.- ordeno Shikamaru. Los demás obedecieron.

-Jajá jajá y que piensas hacer, -dijo el rival.

Shikamaru se concentro seriamente no había otra salida así que utilizo su técnica de sombras para inmovilizarlo, su oponente estaba seguro de su superioridad.

-No haces más que malgastar chakra- sin preocuparse de la sombra que ya lo había alcanzado.

-Me subestimas, he observado lo rápido que te mueves, alguien tan pesado como tu necesita del chakra para alcanzar esas velocidades, lo observe en tu primer ataque, tu lo utilizas como si te sobrara, usas una técnica prohibida hace tiempo, has mezclado tu chakra con tu sangre, la sangre se regenera sola dentro del cuerpo continuamente, por lo tanto tu chakra también, por eso n te preocupa malgastarlo en tu velocidad, ¿pero que pasara si te desangras?- Shikamaru dijo esto a la vez que sacaba un kunai y se apuñalaba en la vena Orta, empezó a sangrar abundantemente, pero su contrincante también.

-Estupido tu también morirás- dijo el hombre sorprendido de que alguien hiciera algo así, y de que hubiera descubierto la fuente de su poder.

-Shikamaru¡. Grito Sakura acercándose a su líder preocupada.

- Todabia no Sakura, un poco mas.- no había terminado la frase cuando lo dos combatientes cayeron desmayados al suelo, la sombra se retiro rápidamente.

Sakura se acerco a Shikamaru y empezó a cerrar la herida que este se había echo, lo consiguió, pero Shikamaru seguiría inconsciente hasta que recuperara toda la sangre perdida.

-¿No vas a ayudar a tu compañero?- le pregunto Lee a Itachi

-Para que, ni siquiera había conseguido su anillo, esta era su prueba , y la ha suspendido- dijo el akatsuki encogiéndose de hombro, mientras la vida de su aliado se disipaba.

- eres realmente cruel.

- de todas maneras el sacrificio de vuestro amigo no va a servir de nada, yo acabare con vosotros. Sharin…- no había terminado de pronunciar la palabra, un par de surikens le interrumpieron. Uno le rozo en la mejilla, le dejaría cicatriz, el otro no le rozo.

Se volvió ante la interrupción y vio una sombra en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Quién eres?¿Porque interrumpes?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Naruto corría con la niña, pronto alcanzaron unos arbustos cerca del arroyo, ahí se detuvo y le pidió silencio a keiko con un gesto de su mano.

Observo la situación, hace algún tiempo ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado, habría saltado al combate sin miramientos, ahora se daba mas cuenta de lo irreflexivo de su comportamiento por aquel entonces, pero el tiempo y las experiencias han que una persona cambie sin darse cuenta o tal vez ya no sentía esa sensación de llamar la atención que antes le sobrecogía,

Sakura realmente estaba guapa, había crecido, sus rasgos ya no eran los de una niña, mirarla le recordó a Sasuke y la promesa que le hizo hace dos años, lo traería de vuelta, si eso la hacia feliz, además lo necesitaba el mismo no podría llegar a ser hokage si no podía raer de vuelta a su amigo.

¿Y quien estaba ahí? La razón por la que Sasuke se marcho, ironías del destino, Sasuke se fue en busca de mas poder para poder matar a su hermano, y su hermano lo perseguía a el en busca de su bijou. Por la información que en su viaje el y Jiraiya habían obtenido, de miembros de akatsuki en periodo de prueba, porque en sus mas de dos años de andaduras, no nos engañemos habían tenido que enfrentarse en su camino con alguno de ellos, saliendo victoriosos afortunadamente y gracias a que no eran miembros oficiales, todo hay que decirlo. habían conseguido hacer hablar a mas de uno antes de que estos agotaran su vida, y sabían que ya habían conseguido 6 de los demonios con colas que buscaban, haciendo cuentas, el y Jiraiya habían llegado a la conclusión que solo les faltaban el Shukaku, el demonio de una cola y que estaba sellado en Garaa, Yamata no Orochi, el demonio de 8 colas y del que se desconocía su posición, de momento, y por ultimo el mismo Naruto, que tenia sellado en su cuerpo al Kiuby, el demonio de nueve colas.

Naruto había estado entrenando duro para poder controlar el chakra del kiuby sin necesidad de encontrarse en peligro de muerte ni nada parecido, lo había logrado en cierto modo.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado, tenia delante de el la vía de sus amigos en sus manos.

Se acerco a Keiko y le susurro al oído.

-Keiko, esto puede ser peligroso, tienes que irte de aquí, ¿Sabrías llegar a Konoha?

-Creo que si contesto la niña en su mismo tono de voz.

-Te voy a encargar una misión, tienes que llegar allí lo antes posible, con suerte lo conseguirás en un par de horas, si no te entretienes, pregunta por Jiraiya y cuéntale lo que has visto, el sabrá que hacer.

-Y si no me creen? Y si no me dejan entrar?

Naruto pensó en esa posibilidad, Keiko era una niña, corrian el riesgo de que no la tomaran en serio. Rebusco algo en su mochila, saco una bandana de Konoha, la cual tenía un arañazo cruzando el símbolo, era la bandana de Sasuke, Naruto la conservaba, le recordaba su promesa, le recordaba que tenía un objetivo, y sobre todo le recordaba a su amigo.

-Toma, si le enseñas esta bandana, a cualquiera de lo ninjas de Konoha, te creerán, porque saben a quien le pertenecía, y quien la conserva.

La niña tomo la bandana.

-Ahora vete- Keiko obedeció, tenia fe ciega en Naruto, primero se alejo despacio, para no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, echo a correr, como si la persiguiera el diablo, llegaría a Konoha, si, le demostraría a Naruto que hacia bien en confiar en ella.

Cuando la niña hubo desaparecido de su vista, volvió su vista hacia el grupo, Shikamaru había vencido al compañero de Itachi a cota casi de su propia vida, Lee le hacia frente , valientemente, Naruto sabia que su compañero tenia la batalla perdida por mucho que se esforzara, cogio su propia bandana y se la puso,ya no había necesidad de ocultar que era un ninja, se subió a un árbol silenciosamente y en el momento justo que Itachi iba a usar su Sharingan le lanzo dos surikens, no apunto, solo quería distraerle, para que no completara el Sharingan.

Itachi se volvió frustrado

--¿Quién eres?¿Porque interrumpes?

-¿No me reconoces?- pregunto Naruto mientras se dejaba ver.

-¡¡naruto!!- exclamaron sus dos compañeros

Itachi pareció, satisfecho

-Me estas ahorrando mucho trabajo, apareciendo aquí. Sabes que tu nivel no esta mi altura, hace dos años te salvo Jiraiya, pero hoy estas solo, hoy vendrás conmigo, por las buenas o por las malas.

Se oyó un ruido en unos arbustos, Keiko apareció y fue a reunirse con Sakura , que esperaba impaciente a que Shikamaru recobrara el conocimiento.

Naruto pensó, que tenia que evitar que Itachi usara su Sharingan, si no todos acabarían muertos y el capturado.

-Si me quieres cogeme- dijo dando un salto hacia atrás y alejándose del lugar.

-Maldito seas- itachi miro hacia atrás, al grupo que estaba maltrecho, no vio ningún peligro en ellos, ¿Qué podían hacer? Y no lo pensó mucho siguió a Naruto, era su oportunidad de obtener el Kiuby

La niña suspiro de alivio y dijo

-Veámonos, cruzaremos el arroyo

-Shikamaru esta inconsciente, y lee no podrá cruzarlo.

-Lee puede cruzarlo si lo hace muy rápido, con su velocidad no tendrá problemas, de Shikamaru me encargo yo.

-Si no eres más que una niña- dijo Lee, entonces se oyó un plof y una pequeña nube de humo fue disipándose.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Shakura, había utilizado su kage bunshin no jutsu con la técnica que peor le salía cuando era pequeño, y realmente hasta a ella le había engañado, realmente ese era Naruto?

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Itachi enseguida se dará cuenta, que al que persigue es una copia, hemos tenido suerte de que no usara su Sharingan.- se cargo a Shikamaru en la espalada, y cruzaron el arroyo. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un bosque.

-Tenemos que parar- dijo un poco a disgusto, era peligroso detenerse- a Shikamaru se le a abierto la herida.

Apoyaron al muchacho en un árbol y Sakura le volvió a cerrar la herida.

-Realmente, me has sorprendido Naruto, has cambiado.

-Ha pasado muco tiempo Sakura.

-Me alegro mucho de volverte a ver Naruto- le dijo Lee

-Conocías a itachi ya, verdad?

-Si, es una larga historia

-Sabes Naruto antes no abrías huido de una pelea.

-No podía arriesgarme a que os matara, ni que me atrapara a mi el que sobrevive puede luchar otro día, aun no es el momento de enfrentarme a Itachi, Sasuke no me lo perdonaría, mi primer objetivo es el.

-¿Porqué te persiguen Naruto?

Naruto puso cara de circunstancias , algún día tendría que contárselo a ellos, puede entonces que no le miraran igual, aun no estaba preparado para su reacción, no se lo contaría pero aun no era el momento.

Sakura y Lee esperaban la respuesta, vieron la cara de su amigo, el tenia un secreto, puede que siempre lo hubiera tenido, no quisieron insistir , vieron en sus ojos que algún día se enterarían, posiblemente muy pronto.

Será mejor que continuemos

Así el grupo se puso en marcha.

Lee estaba orgulloso de su compañero, se había esforzado muco esos dos años, se había vuelto fuerte, si sin lugar a dudad estaba orgulloso de el, independientemente de cual fuera su secreto, estaba seguro de que siempre seria su amigo, pues compartían el significado del sacrificio y el esfuerzo por conseguir sus objetivos, a pesar de que muy poca gente le hubieran apoyado.

Sakura lo observaba, su compañero de equipo se veía muy distinto, había madurado, ese secreto seguramente le había echo madurar, no había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos, que hacían que sus palabras realmente fueran convincentes, que hacían que las personas cambiarían. Antes su única preocupación era convertirse en Hokage estaba segura que eso no había desaparecido, pero había centrado su mira en salvar a un amigo, a su compañero a Sasuke.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que ella también había cambiado, veía las cosas de otra manera, Sasuke se había ido para hacerse mas fuerte, para matar a su hermano, no le importo dejar atrás, amigos, de herir corazones, de dejar su aldea. No malinterpretemos a Sakura, ella quería que volviera mas que nadie, ella misma se había estado entrenando para dejar de ser un estorbo.

Pero Naruto, ¿Por qué quería ser más fuerte? Para traer a su amigo de vuelta, para cumplir la promesa que una vez le hizo, Sakura sabia que Naruto había empezado a tener amigo con el equipo 7, después de todo habían ido a la misma clase, después de todo ella misma le despreciaba igual que hacían todos sin saber muy bien el motivo, y sin embargo abandono lo que tanto le había costado lograr solo por una persona, Sasuke, hacerse mas fuerte para traerlo de vuelta

En ese momento, sakura. Se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Naruto dejando a Shikamaru en el suelo.

Sakura se acerco a el y le abrazo

-Te echado de menos, Naruto.- Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Naruto un tanto sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también os echado menos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Por fin, se divisaba la gran portalada que indicaba que había llegado a su destino, apretó fuertemente la bandana que sujetaba con la mano, le había costado llegar mas de lo que habían pensado, al fin y al cabo no era mas que una niña, había tenido que parar a descansar, y a beber agua, no había comido nada en todo el día, y a ratos había tenido que cargar con Laika, que no era mas que un cachorro.

Tomo aliento, y comenzó su carrera otra vez, en su cabeza las palabras de Naruto se repetían continuamente. "Buscar a Jiraiya, enseñarle la bandana, contarle todo" se había estado repitiendo durante todo el camino, para que no se le olvidara nada.

Atravesó la gran portalada, rauda, los guardias no se percataron de ella, y aun habiéndolo echo ¿Qué peligro podía tener una niña de unos 7 años? La verdad, estaban conversando, últimamente la aldea estaba pasando por un periodo de calma inusual, y era fácil acostumbrase, las misiones eran proliferitas, y eso es lo que se estaban comentando los guardias cuando Keiko paso delante de ellos sin que se percataran.

Siguió corriendo, pero su carrera se volvía mas lenta cada vez, sus ojos ávidos de admiración por esa aldea, nunca había estado allí, cinco grandes caras la observaban desde lo alto de una montaña, algo realmente increíble para ella. Moviera donde se moviese, los ojos de esas caras parecían seguirla, no podía apartar su vista de tal monumento, pero a su vez esas cinco caras parecían querer recordarle porque estaba allí.

No sin esfuerzo dio un suspiro, y volvió a la realidad y a su pequeña pero gran misión.

Echo a andar por las calles de esa villa, buscando indicios de algún ninja al que preguntarle por Jiraiya.No se encontró con ninguno, pero en su búsqueda paso por delante de un edificio, en la entrada había un cartel enorme, "Escuela para la formación del ninja" rezaba el cartel, Naruto no le había mentido, realmente había una escuela.

Se quedo mirándola extasiada.

-Hola- dijo alguien que miraba lo que la niña observaba.

-Hola- contesto la niña

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? Tu cara no me suena

Keiko, retiro la vista del cartel para mirar a su interlocutor.

-¿Eres un ninja?- Pregunto observando la bandana, que este llevaba. Su mirada también se detuvo unos segundos en la cicatriz que cruzaba su nariz por debajo de sus ojos.

-Si, lo soy. Soy maestro en esta escuela, intento formar a los ninjas del futuro de Konoha, mi nombre es Iruka

-Yo soy Keiko, y tengo una misión

-Así que tienes una misión ¿eh?- el maestro parecía divertido, con la actitud de la niña.

- Si, y la voy a cumplir, porque lo he prometido, y de mayor seré ninja, como mi amigo.

-Sabes, una vez tuve un alumno que tenia tu misma actitud, aunque el no paraba de repetir que seria hokage, suspendio varias veces el examen final, pero no me queda ninguna duda de que es un gran ninja.

-Pues mi amigo será hokage antes que el tuyo, por que es el mejor- dijo la niña un poco enfadada, nadie era mejor que Naruto.

-Estas muy convencida, y ¿Cuál es tu misión?

Keiko miro al adulto, con un poco de desconfianza, por el hecho de que tenía un amigo que perseguía el mismo objetivo que Naruto. Pero al fin al cabo era un ninja, y Naruto no le había especificado si debía desconfiar de alguien, así que se decidió.

-Tengo que encontrar a Jiraiya, tengo un mensaje para el.

Iruka se puso mas serio, que alguien de su edad conociera a Jiraiya, era poco probable, pero sospechoso.

-Jiaiya llego anoche, en estos momentos debe estar hablando con la 5ª, dime a mi el mensaje.

-No, se lo tengo que decir a Jiraiya, el sabrá que hacer.

En esos momentos, se acerco otro hombre, también con una bandana, y con la cara tapada.

Verle la cara tapada, produjo en Keiko un sentimiento de desconfianza, o era muy feo o tenia cicatrices en el rostro que no quería enseñar, además la bandana le tapaba un ojo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, realmente el desconocido la impresionaba e inconscientemente se arrimo a Iruka buscando seguridad, su perrita se pegaba a ella como para darle valor.

-Buenas tardes Iruka

-Hola kakashi, ¿Acabas de volver?

-Si, últimamente andamos muy ocupados con las misiones, parece que la cosa va muy bien.- Bajo la mirada hacia la niña y luego la volvió hacia Iruka como preguntando que quien era.

-Se llama Keiko, y tiene una misión muy importante, busca a Jiraiya

Kakashi observo a la niña

-Jiraiya esta reunido con la hokage, yo no he podido entregar el informe de mi misión, llevan horas, me canse de esperar y me fui ¿Qué llevas ahí?-Pregunto curioso, aun con un solo ojo al descubierto, era muy observador, y noto que la niña sujetaba algo fuertemente.

Entonces Keiko, recordó lo que sujetaba, que con la discusión se le había olvidado que llevaba.

Como recuperando su valor, extendió la mano enseñando el objeto

-Tengo que darle un mensaje a Jiraiya, esto es por si no me creen

Kakashi cogio la bandana, un reflejo de tristeza, que apenas se noto cruzo por sus ojos

-Esto te lo ha dado Naruto, dime el mensaje a mí, lo conozco muy bien

-No vas a conseguir nada, ya lo intente, abra que llevarle con el.

-Esta bien, yo la llevo, la cosa debe ser fea, para que Naruto entregue esto.Ven conmigo te llevare con Jiraiya.

Keiko miro a su perrita, que parecía confiar en el hombre, axial que tomo su mano y se marcho con el.

Llegaron al gran edificio, que albergaba las oficinas de la Hokage. La niña seguía admirada por la aldea, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una gran puerta en la que Kakashi llamo.

En el interior, dos personas hablaban intensamente.

-Entonces solo quedan garaa, Naruto y el de ocho colas, que nadie sabe donde esta.

-Así es

Se oyó un repiqueo en la puerta

-¡Estoy ocupada!- grito Tsunade- sigamos hay que hacer algún plan

Se volvió a oír un repique en la puerta

-¡ESTOY OCUPADA!- repitió, por si la primera vez no hubiera quedado claro- ahora disponemos de pocos efectivos, las misiones nos llegan de todas partes.

La tercera vez que llamaban.

Cansada Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta la abrió enfadada

-¡He dicho que estoy ocupada!!- delante de ella una niña se agarraba a los pantalones de Kakashi realmente asustada, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, esa mujer daba miedo.

Tsunade dio un fuerte suspiro se tranquilizo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La niña tiene un mensaje para Jiraiya.

Al oír su nombre, Jiraiya asomo su cabeza, vio como Kakashi entregaba algo a Tsunade y esta los dejaba pasar.

-Parece serio, Jiraiya- dijo la 5ª enseñándole lo que le habían dado.

-Eso es de Naruto, dime el mensaje.

La niña se soltó de Kakashi sin apartar la mirada de la mujer realmente, esa mujer daba miedo, aunque fingiera estar calmada.

-Conocí aun chico, que me mando por agua, y allí conocí a unos ninjas que llevaban eso- señalo la bandana que sostenía la Hokage- pero sin el arañazo, luego vinieron dos ninjas malos y les pegaban, ellos se defendían pero perdían, fui a buscar a mi amigo, se llama Naruto, y es el mejor, y va a ser hokage- dijo esto mirando a Tsunade y diciéndole con la mirada "ya veras te va quitar el puesto" cosas que solo una niña de 7 años puede entonces el me dio esto y me dijo que te lo dijera a ti, y tu sabrías que hacer.

Jiraiya se quedo pensativo, y le pregunto

-¿Los ninjas malos como eran?

-Tenían unas capas negras con nubes rojas, uno daba mucho miedo

-¿y los buenos?-preguntó tsunade, que cuando la niña había señalado la bandana supuso que eran de Konoha.

-Los buenos, uno era una chica, otro tenia las cejas mas grandes que he visto nunca, y el otro parecía muy listo

Tsunade llamo a Shizune, esta apareció rápidamente.

-Llévate a esta niña – la miro de arriba abajo- que le den un buen baño, un buen plato de comida a cada uno- dijo señalando al perrito que no se había separado de su ama- y un sitio donde dormir.

-Vamos- dijo Shizune. La niña miro a la hokage, después de esas ordenes parecía que le caía mejor.

Cuando se quedaron solos comento.

-por lo que ha dicho, el equipo de Shikamaru a tenido problemas en su regreso, y Naruto seguramente abra ido a ayudarlos, habrán pasado horas desde entonces.

-Algo hay que hacer, no podemos permitir que se lleven a Naruto, y los demás necesitaran ayuda

-Lo se, lo primero es lo primero. Kakashi, ves a buscar a Kiba, a estas horas ya abra regresado de su misión, tráemelo.

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la cabeza y desapareció.

-Nosotros vamos, iremos reagrupando a todos los ninjas que encontremos, el equipo de Shikamaru necesitara ayuda médica, eso seguro.

Salieron ambos de la oficina, en el pasillo se encontraron con Ino y Choji, que esperaban su turno para entregar su informe.

-Seguidnos, sin preguntas, después – Los dos compañeros, que conocían el carácter de la hokage, la siguieron sin preguntar.

No habían terminado de salir del edificio cuando chocaron con Neji y Hinata.

-Seguidnos- volvió a decir.

Los dos primos miraron extrañados a su dos compañeros, los cuales pusieron cara de "mejor no preguntes", y se unieron a la tropa

Kakashi apareció entonces con Kiba, Shino y Ten-ten

-Estaban los tres juntos, axial que los traje a los tres.

-Bien, - dijo Tsunade, saco entonces la bandana que había pertenecido a Sasuke y se la dio a Kiba- dale esto a Akamaru, que lo huela, lo ha estado teniendo Naruto hasta ahora, necesitamos encontrarle, si lo encontráis, comunícanos la posición, ya se os ocurrirá algo.

Kiba dio un chiflido, y un enorme perro blanco, y cuando digo enorme es enorme, corrió hacia el, hizo lo que le habían indicado, se monto en el perro, eso os dará una idea de cuan grande era, y ambos desaparecieron de la vista del gran grupo.

Tsunade retomo su camino, seguida de la tropa que había reunido, todos algo extrañados, pero dándose cuenta que la situación era grave.

Llegaron a la salida de la villa, donde había otro grupo de gente, conocida para ellos, los guardias les habían dejado pasar y se disponían a cerrar la gran portalada, enseguida oscurecería y como todas las noches la villa quedaría cerrada a extraños.

Se acercaron al grupo de visitantes.

-¿Garaa?- el muchacho nombrado se volvió serio, junto a el , sus dos hermanos, Temari y Kankuro.

-Han atacado nuestra aldea, venían a por mi- dijo el ninja de la arena, sin expresión alguna.- nos siguieron dos, logramos deshacernos de uno, pero el otro tiene que andar cerca, creo que el tiempo se les agota.

-Si, yo también lo creo.

Se oyeron chillos al otro lado de la puerta que estaba apunto de cerrarse, todos volvieron sus cabezas, vieron al grupo de Shikamaru, intentar llegar a tiempo, Naruto se detuvo, indicando a sus amigos que siguieran.

-¡Abrid la puerta!¡Abridla ya!- grito Tsunade, los guardias obedecieron, invirtiendo el mecanismo, la puerta comenzó abrirse de nuevo.

Fueron pasando al otro lado, vieron el motivo por el que Naruto se detuvo, Itachi y Kisame lo enfrentaban.

Garaa, empezó a caminar hacia el lugar del conflicto.

-¿Garaa a donde vas?

.Voy a ayudar a Naruto, el solo no podrá con los dos.

Mientras caminaba se cruzo con Lee y los otros ninjas de Konoha.

-Ten cuidado, Itachi es muy fuerte- logro decirle Lee

-No os metáis, es nuestra lucha- le dijo Garaa a su vez.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Shikamaru, abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba?¿Que había pasado?, empezó a recordar, se había quedado inconsciente después de su pelea con aquel tipo.

Una figura a su lado le indico silencio, ¿Ese era Naruto? Al parecer sus deducciones eran correctas y el chico rubio que tanto se les había mencionado, era su impulsivo amigo.

-¿Puedes andar?- Pregunto Naruto, casi en un susurro.

-Creo que si- contesto en el mismo tono de voz.

-Estamos a las puertas de Konoha, con un poco de esfuerzo, estaremos a salvo.

-¿A salvo?

-Itachi, esta cerca.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

Naruto hizo una señal, y Lee y Sakura aparecieron de sus escondites.

-No podemos seguir, escondiéndonos, a unos 100 metros esta Konoha, detrás de esos árboles, mande un un clon a reconocer la zona, Garaa también debió de tener problemas, le he visto llegar.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Lee

- La información del clon pasa a mi una vez este desaparece, después de usar la técnica te das cuenta de eso.

- Entonces….?- pregunto Sakura

-La única posibilidad que tenemos es echar a correr hacia Konoha sin que nos pillen, el juego del gato y el ratón- sentencio Shikamaru.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Lee crees que podrás ayudar a Shikamaru?- Lee asintió.

-Pues a la de tres todos a correr.

- tres- todos comenzaron su carrera, como si la vida les fuera en ello, y es que la vida les iba en ello.

Itachi lanzo un Surinken, a una rama cercana.

-Hey tranquilo, soy yo Kisame- un tipo enorme con una gran espada vendada, apareció, llevaba la misma capa que Itachi.

-Se supone que tenías que ir a por el Shukaku.

-Llegaron a Konoha antes de que los alcanzaran, se cargaron a mi compi, la verdad no lo sentí mucho, hago mejor equipo contigo Itachi.

-Al mió también lo mataron, no valen para nada.

-¿Y el Kiuby?

-Voy pisándoles los talones, en cualquier momento, darán un paso en falso.Llevan a un herido con ellos, no avanzan muy rápido.

-Jajajaja, estas en tu salsa.

De repente un ruido no muy lejos de ellos se oyó, cuatro sombras echaban a correr.

-¡Ahí están! Vamos.

Los chicos alcanzaron el camino a la portalada, se estaba cerrando, no llegarían antes de que se cerrara. Las puertas dejaron de cerrarse para volverse a abrir, Sakura dio suspiro sin dejar de correr, frente a ellos la Hokage con un buen numero de sus compañeros, y Garaa con sus hermanos, salían del otro lado, dispuestos a ayudarlos.

Detrás Itachi y kisame les alcanzaban, Naruto tomo una decisión.

-Seguid, me quieren a mi, les ententendre.

Itachi y kisame rodearon a Naruto.

Los demás consiguieron llegar.

-Basta de juegos- dijo Itachi

En ese momento Garaa se puso alado de Naruto.

-No estas solo, luchare contigo.

Naruto lo miro, y sonrió hacia tiempo que no veía a Garaa.

-Tu al tuyo, yo al mió- dijo Kisame

Garaa se puso en guardia, y espero el primer ataque, no tardo en llegar, pero no se preocupo, la arena le protegía.

-No vas a conseguir mucho así, mi espada absorbe el Chakra, unos cuantos ataques y tu defensa perfecta dejara de serlo.

-Será mejor que te concentres en tu batalla- le dijo Itachi a Naruto- Sharingan.

Naruto cerró los ojos rápidamente, había estado entrenando mucho para prepararse contra el sharingan.

-Ha empezado a luchar- dijo alguien del grupo del fondo.

Kakashi, se quito la bandana, dejando su sharingan al descubierto.

-Naruto a cerrado los ojos- dijo, al parecer Naruto había preparado una defensa contra el sharingan.

-Pero si los cierra, no podrá contrarrestar los ataques de Itachi- comento Sakura

Neji activo su byakugan.

-Es increíble, ha concentrado chakra, por partes iguales, en sus manos, nariz, oídos y pies, aumentando así el resto de sus sentidos.

Kakashi, sonrió ante la acción del que había sido su alumno.

-¿Se lo enseñaste tu, Jiraiya?

-Solo le di algunos consejos, si le falta un sentido, el aumento de los otros equilibrara la falta de este.

- Naruto ha cambiado, el antiguo Naruto habría usado sus clones.

Itachi , ataco rápidamente, sin casi notarlo se coloco detrás de Naruto con un Kunai, dispuesto, a clavárselo, pero el rubio, sintió la ráfaga de viento gracias a su aumentado sentido del tacto, velozmente dio media vuelta, dio una patada que impacto en Itachi antes de que este pudiera hacer nada.

Volvió a colocarse en la misma posición.

-Lo veo- dijo Itachi, y sonrió, tenia que conseguir que naruto abriera los ojos, para usar su **Mangekyō Sharingan. había visto una abertura, pero tenia que comprobarlo**.

Dio otro ataque, esta vez desde arriba, Naruto volvió a reaccionar esquivándolo y atacando a su vez, dandole un par de puñetazos.

-Lo veo, Naruto, abres los ojos para contraatacar, unos segundos solo, pero ese va a ser mi camino.

Naruto sonrió.

Garaa, seguía defendiéndose de los ataques de Kisame, pero como el Akatsuki había predicho, la espada había empezado hacer mella en su chakra.

En uno de los ataques de Kisame, Garaa decidió no defenderse, esto no lo esperaba Kisame, cuando el enemigo le hubo atacado, Garaa uso la arena para , golpearle y así separarle de su espada, que cayo a uno 50 metros de donde estaban.

Su acción le costo, un brecha en el hombro, bastante profunda, pero había conseguido su objetivo.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu- grito naruto haciendo los sellos pertinentes, cuatro clones aparecieron con los ojos abiertos.

-Puedo distinguir al verdadero- dijo Itachi, mirando al que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento Naruto los abrió.

-Naruto, a abierto los ojos que pretende, caerá en el sharingan- comento choji.

Neji que seguía con el byakugan activado respondió.

-Ni siquiera yo puedo distinguir al verdadero, a distribuido chakra a partes iguales entre el y los clones.

-Si Itachi, usara el **Mangekyō Sharingan, primero tendrá que saber cual es el verdadero**- dijo Kakashi- no creo que lo use uno por uno, perdería mucho chakra.

-Pero Naruto también arriesga mucho chakra así- dijo temari

-Le has visto usar el kangen, Temari, para alguien con un nivel normal de chakra, es sumamente costoso mantener un par de clones, Naruto posee por el mismo una gran cantidad de chakra, por eso le es tan fácil esa técnica.

Entonces Itachi hizo algo, que nadie pensaría que iba hacer.

-**Mangekyō Sharingan**- se había cansado de marear la perdiz, lo aposto todo, y arrastro a los cinco narutos al mangekyo.

-Estas en tu limite- dijo Kisame, intentando alcanzar su espada, pero la arena de Garaa, se interponía cada vez que lo intentaba.

Era cierto, Garaa, estaba en su limite perdía mucha sangre por la herida, su chakra estaba muy bajo.

Por fin Kisame alcanzo su espada, y se volvió hacia Garaa, pero lo único que vio fue una cúpula echa de arena, y por mucho que intentaba echarla abajo, esta no cedía.

¿Qué pretendia, el niñato ahora? no podía perder mas el tiempo, el también estaba cansado, y la arena le había echo algunas heridas en sus intentos de recuperar su espada.

-No puede ser, si Garaa, se transforma….- dijo kankuro

Sakura recordó, aquella vez, que persiguieron a Garaa, y sintió un escalofrió.

Temari, se adelanto un poco

-Estaremos perdidos, Garaa no reconocerá a enemigos de aliados, matara todo lo que se le ponga por delante.

-Garaa es el que menos me preocupa- dijo Jiraiya, muy serio.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde este miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en Naruto, una gran aura naranja le envolvió, y se distinguía una cola.

-De momento ha sacado una cola, pero a partir de la 4, os puedo asegurar que el Garaa dejara de preocuparos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

Tsunade, decidió que era el momento, de dar una explicación.

-naruto tiene sellado en el al kiuby de 9 colas, el mas poderos de los demonios . Hasta ahora a entrenado para controlar su poder y evitar que el sello se rompiera. Naruto lo paso igual de mal que Garaa, si hubiera decidido actuar como este en vez de cómo lo hemos conocido, os puedo asegurar, que no estaríamos aquí, ninguno. Venció a Garaa e hizo que este cambiara su actitud. Realmente, tenemos suerte, de que Naruto no hubiera perdido su confianza en nosotros.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, después de escuchar a la hokage, todos en algún momento habían despreciado a Naruto, pero este en lugar de vengarse, había decidido demostrarles que era uno mas, y lo había ido consiguiendo.

-Yo apoyare el esfuerzo, de naruto, seguiré su camino del ninja- dijo Lee emocionado, por su compañero, y poniendo la pose guay.

Todos lo miraron, y aprobaron con la cabeza, hincando que seguirían también ese camino.

-Van dos colas- dijo jiraiya.

-Itachi, Itachi, esto se pone feo, creo que se esta transformando en el shukaku- Kisame miro a Itachi, su compañero estaba muy lejos.

-Mierda, si este tipo se completa…- no había acabado, la cúpula, se deshizo, de ella salio Garaa, medio transformado, el mismo sabia que si acababa la transformación todos corrían peligro, Kisame antes de darse cuenta, yacía en el suelo muerto.


	7. Chapter 7

_En primer lugar dar las gracias a _Yume no Koneko, chihine, samantha-miko, XaPhyRa, lucatony, JOANJY, kat basted, MAI _que me dejaron sus reviews,(si me he dejado algun que me perdone fue sin intecion) y animandolas a seguir haciendolo. Saber que algien lee mi historia me anima mucho a continuarla._

**XaPhyRa** _no te preocupes este fic tendra un final.Saludos a tu iner._

_Sin mas os dejo con el capitulo 7, y os recuerdo que actualizare pronto._

CAPITULO 7

Naruto abrió los ojos, la cabeza le pesaba, como si la gravedad, la empujara hacia el suelo. No podía moverse, estaba fuertemente sujeto aun poste en forma de cruz, miro a su alrededor, el cielo de un rojo, que el mismo color de la sangre no podía superar, arrastraba nubes oscuras, a gran velocidad, no había sol, ni luna, todo a su alrededor reflejaba muerte.

Pudo distinguir, a duras penas a sus cuatro clones, igualmente sujetos, pero sin conciencia.Estaba débil, había distribuido casi todo su chakra en esos clones.

Pero su instinto de ninja así se lo había indicado.Tenia que confiar en el.

Apareció una sombra oscura, Itachi.

-En el mundo Tsukiyomi, el espacio…el tiempo…y el núcleo, todo es controlado por mi

Clavo su espada retorciéndola en Naruto, que a pesa de intentar no emitir sonido alguno, su garganta soltó un gemido de dolor insoportable.Itachi saco la espada retorciéndola más aun.

-Se que tu eres el verdadero, porque como he dicho, aquí yo soy el que controla todo.

Volvió a clavar su espada en Naruto, despacio, retorciéndola, causándole un gran dolor.

-Desde ahora sufrirás, 72 horas de tortura.

Tres veces mas volvió a clavar su espada, Naruto no pudiendo aguantar el sufrimiento, se desvaneció por el dolor.Su ropa, su cuerpo, estaban empapados en sangre, que brotaba alegre por sus heridas.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando abrió los ojos, dos Itachis estaban ante el.

- En el mundo Tsukiyomi, el espacio…el tiempo…y el núcleo, todo es controlado por mi- repetían los dos incansablemente, mientras volvían a infringir en Naruto la misma tortura de hacia un rato, esta vez doblemente.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar algo más que un gemido esta vez, cada herida que le causaban era una agonía

-Esto no es más que una ilusión- murmuraba Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Itachi volvió a clavar la espada, lentamente.

-El sufrimiento de tu alma no es una ilusión, tu espíritu no entiende que esto no es real.

¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás resistir este dolor?

-No es más que una ilusión- repetía Naruto, le costaba mantener el conocimiento.

-72 horas de sufrimiento, de agonía, cuando regresemos, estarás a mi merced.

.-A ti también te abra costado traernos a los cinco aquí, también estarás agotado cuando volvamos- dijo Naruto con un gran esfuerzo.

-La diferencia, es que aquí mando yo,- Ya no eran dos Itachis eran tres, los que torturaban a Naruto, que pareció perder la consciencia por un momento.

Itachi, emitió un sonido, algo parecido a una risa.

Observo a su victima, un aura, empezó a rodearle, Naruto levanto la cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos, se confundían con el color del cielo de ese mundo, sus pupilas alargadas, su mirada asesina.

-Creo que te olvidas de alguien- dijo en un tono de voz, bastante seguro, y nada comparable con el de antes.- Yo no tengo alma- sentencio fríamente, mientras aumentaba su chakra, transformándolo en colas.

Primero una. Luego dos.

Itachi no esperaba, que el Kiuby, tomara posesión de Naruto

-Esto es imposible, tu estas sellado.

Una carcajada, bastante mal disimulada, resonó en aquel mundo hueco.

-El chico y yo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, digamos que hemos aprendido a convivir.

Una tercera cola mostró su forma.

Itachi dio un paso hacia atrás, el poste que sujetaba a Naruto, había estallado, en añicos, solo con la presión de ese chakra, que fácilmente superaba su instinto asesino.

-Me da igual, quien seas, si este chico muere, físicamente o mentalmente, yo muero, comprenderás que no puedo permitirlo- un movimiento de una de sus colas, mando a Itachi a una distancia razonable de donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera lo había rozado, tal era el poder del Kiuby.

Itachi no lo pensó, cerro sus ojos instintivamente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, descubrió un tanto sorprendido, a Kisame, que yacía muerto, cera de el. Levanto la cabeza, una bestia embarrada, perdía el control, era el shukaku de la arena, intento levantarse, pero un aura anaranjada le envolvió.

Garra, ya no aguantaba mas, la mitad de su mente luchaba por mantener el control, la otra mitad iba ganando. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo le dolían y le pesaban, sus extremidades caían vencidas por el inagotable esfuerzo de mantenerlo en pie, así de rodillas, Garra se sujeto la cabeza presa de un dolor inaguantable, el mundo ensordeció para el, perdida la batalla contra si mismo, buscó su próximo objetivo.

A una distancia razonable se encontraba toda la cuadrilla de Konoha, que observaban el espectáculo entre angustiados e indecisos.

Kankuro intento aproximarse, por alguna extraña razón pensaba que podría volver a Garaa a su estado normal, una mano se lo impidió.

Temari sujeto a su hermano, por mucho que quisieran no podían hacer nada salvo luchar con el.

La mirada del ser monstruoso en el que se había convertido Garaa, cambio de dirección, algo había llamado su atención. Junto a el dos seres yacían en el suelo, aparentemente inertes, mas a la derecha otros dos, en el mismo estado, eran los clones de Naruto, que al no ser golpeados seguían de una pieza.

Desvió su mirada, no muy lejos estaba su contrincante, junto a el, otro intentaba zafarse de un muchacho, al que apenas reconocía, no solo por el poder que desprendía, también por que sus facciones se habían deformado mas que bastante, sus ojos desprendían una sed de sangre que ni el mismo sentía, sus pómulos se habían alargado haciendo que las marcas antes graciosas de sus mejillas se asemejaran a bigotes, su boca en un gesto apretado, en el cual le chirriaban los dientes, dejaba ver unos colmillos bien definidos. Su inagotable chakra, le envolvía, dibujando tras de si cuatro colas, que al agitarse hacían volar algo mas que las hojas que había en el suelo.

Algo hizo clic en Garaa, recuerdos del pasado empezaron a envolverle, aunque su yo Shukaku parecía querer impedirlo, el dolor en su cabeza volvió con mas fuerza.

"¿Por qué les proteges?"

"Son mis amigos, si les haces algo te mato"

Esas frases pasaban por su mente, una y otra vez, en algún momento de su vida había tenido una conversación parecida con alguien, alguien muy parecido al ser que tenia enfrente.

En ese momento, Naruto, dejo de prestar atención a Itachi para dedicársela a Garaa, aquel ser, podría ser mas molestia que la insignificante persona que tenia delante, casi podía saborear la libertad, por fin el sello se rompería, dejaría de estar sellado y todos sabrían quien era el. Su cara se distorsiono en una sonrisa, y empezó a mover sus colas hacia el Shukaku, la arena empezó a arremolinarse entorno a el, la arena, su arena, ese maldito zorro la estaba usando contra el.

-Esto es increíble.- Comento alguno de los que se encontraban en el fondo.

-Na..ru…to?- dijo Hinata intimidada

-Si no hacemos algo Naruto acabara con Garaa. -Kankuro estaba nervioso, quería ir hacia allí.

-Si lo hacemos todos acabaremos muertos.

-Mirad, son los clones, creo que Naruto tenia un plan de antemano- opino Shikamaru señalando hacia los dos demonios.

-¿Naruto con un plan anticipado?- se extraño shino

-Creo que si el chakra que tiene los clones, vuelve a naruto, este podría volver a ser él, puesto que por muy poderoso que sea kiuby esta en el cuerpo de Naruto..- explico Shikamaru.

-Vale y con Garaa que?

-Shino- esta vez intervino Kakashi- ¿Crees que tus insectos podrían absorber suficiente chakra a Garaa?

Shino comprendió

-El suficiente, como para volverlo a su estado normal- dijo esto y de sus mangas empezaron a salir pequeños insectos, que se dirigían directamente a Garaa.

Naruto lo había tumbado, con dos de sus colas, haciendo que el shukaku al caer demoliera dos o tres árboles.

Los clones habían recuperado la conciencia, se miraban unos a otros, como indicándose que había llegado el momento.

Naruto , al verse sin rivales dirigió su atención a Konoha, agito sus colas con más fuerza, cuatro grandes rocas se estrellaron muy cerca de donde el grupo se encontraba.

-¿estáis todos bien?-Pregunto Tsunade

Nadie contesto, pero ninguno estaba herido.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera su compañero de equipo, su amigo, ese ser, se zorro al que llamaban Kiuby, siempre había estado en su interior.

Otras dos rocas se estrellaban contra la portalada, haciendo que esta chirriara.

Naruto entonces se preparo para cargar contra ellos personalmente.

Los insectos estaban haciendo su trabajo, Garaa pudo ganar su batalla personal contra el Shukaku, gracias a esos insectos, que aunque debilitándole a el mismo, habían conseguido disminuir su chakra, hasta que este pudo dominar la situación.

Los clones de naruto, se golpearon entre si, tres de ellos desaparecieron entre una pequeña nube de humo.

El cuarto se dirigió a Naruto, que al recuperar su chakra había escondido 3 colas.

El demonio se maldijo, había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de la libertad, cuando el clon se acerco a el descargo su frustración haciendo que este desapareciera y con el su ultima cola. El chakra que naruto había distribuido en sus clones, estaba de nuevo en el cuerpo de su amo, haciendo que el del Kiuby retrocediera haciéndole sitio y controlando así su poder.

Naruto siendo ya el mismo, observo a su alrededor. Garaa inconsciente yacía a unos metros, malherido y agotado.

Itachi había desaparecido junto con el cuerpo de su compañero.Nadie sabe como ni cuando.

Sus compañeros, lo miraban, entre asustados y asombrados.

Ya lo sabían, lo sabían y ahora seria despreciado igual que cuando era pequeño, no importaría lo que hiciera, ellos solo verían al Kiuby.

La presión de esos momentos, el cansancio, el mal rato pasado con Itachi y algunas heridas que aun sangraban pudieron con el haciendo que perdiera el sentido.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Kiba estaba realmente alterado, juraba y perjuraba, no sabía donde diablos estaba.

-¿Se puede saber donde me has traído Akamaru? Se supone que teníamos que localizar a Naruto, y en lugar de eso aparecemos en medio de… de…es que ni se como denominar este sitio.

Akamaru soltó un gemido, el solo había seguido el rastro, que se le había indicado

-Esta bien tranquilicémonos, primero saber donde estamos- Kiba miro a su alrededor, todo aquello era un barrizal, algo parecido a un pantano, altos árboles se extendían por todo aquel lodo, sus raíces bajaban mas allá del barro, el suelo era todo oscuro y pringoso, un rato podías estar pisando tierra firme y en el siguiente paso hundirte hasta el cuello, y en aquellas aguas sumamente espesas, aquello podría significar la muerte.

Kiba distinguió no muy lejos un torreón, el tronco de un árbol semis eco, se apoyaba torcido en el, daba la impresión, a esa distancia de estar deshabitado, claramente muy pocas personas se atreverían a cruzar ese lodazal.

distinguió en el suelo un surco de un metro y medio mas o menos, lo que parecía un tipo de camino, decidió caminar por el, por lógica si alguien había causado ese surco debía ser seguro.

Akamaru lo siguió, un poco reticente.

-Y ahora que te pasa, primero me traes al culo del mundo, y ahora protestas de mis decisiones. – kiba llego al final del camino, un enorme árbol les impedía el paso.

-Y ahora que- Akamaru gemía, con pose de guardia sugiriendo a su amigo que algo había colgado de ese árbol.

Kiba, siguió su mirada, u pequeño golpe de viento, hizo que las ramas se sacudieran, y una gran serpiente cayó directamente encima de ellos. Akamaru gruño violentamente, Kiba se sacudió, he intento revolverse, hasta que se dio cuenta que aunque algo pesado, la serpiente no se movía, se la quito de encima como pudo.

-Tranquilízate, Akamaru, solo es la muda de una piel de serpiente, esto parece el bosque prohibido, si hay serpientes de este tamaño, tendremos que ser cuidadosos.

Kiba había tomado la decisión de dirigirse al torreón, allí podrían descansar, y planificar su vuelta. El podría avanzar por los árboles, pero akamaru lo tenia mas difícil debido a su tamaño. El perro tropezó varias veces, debido a lo pringoso y resbaladizo del terreno, pero por fin llegaron.

Kiba se respaldo en la pared del torreón agotado.

-No creo que Naruto este aquí, decididamente, algo le pasa a tu olfato amigo.- dijo mirando seriamente la bandana que le había dado a oler.- busquemos una entrada.

Akamaru pareció no entenderle, sus músculos se tensaron, se puso en guardia, empezó a gruñir gravemente, enseñando una gran fila de dientes. Kiba comprendió que le avisaba de alguna amenaza, el había bajado la guardia pensando que el lugar estaba deshabitado, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta un kunai le estaba rozando la garganta, sujeto por una persona que no había sentido llegar. Una voz muy cerca de su oído, le hablo desde atrás.

-¿Me buscabais?- dijo el desconocido, señalando la bandana que Kiba tenia aun en sus manos y sin retirar el kunai de su cuello.

-¿Sasuke?- interrogo Kiba.

-Soy yo quien hace las preguntas.¿ Donde están los demás?

-No hay nadie más

-Y quieres que me lo crea, Tsunade no te abra mandado a ti solo a buscarme.

Kiba, hizo un rápido movimiento, zafándose del Kunai enemigo, y atacando con el suyo propio, los dos kunais chocaron, pero ninguno cedió.

-La verdad, no es a ti a quien buscábamos.

-¿No? Y le das a tu perro mi bandana para seguir el rastro de otra persona. Kiba no soy tonto. Pude que haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero sigo siendo un ninja.

-Te lo creas o no, no te buscaba a ti. Será tu bandana, pero hace mucho tiempo que no te pertenece. La conservaba otra persona, es a la que tratábamos de encontrar.

Sasuke bajo el kunai, pero mantuvo su posición, estaba muy por encima de Kiba. Para los ojos de Kiba el ni se había movido y sin embargo la bandana paso a sus manos, lo que le indico, que si hubiera querido matarle ya estaría muerto.

-Será mejor que te vayas, por esta vez perdono tu vida. Pero antes me dirás a quien buscabas.

Kiba dudo unos segundos, le molestaba bastante el tono de superioridad con el que le hablaba, pero no vio ningún mal en decirle quien había guardado su bandana.

-Naruto, Naruto la conservo todo este tiempo.

-¿Naruto eh?- dijo mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por la marca que atravesaba su protector- el hizo esto- dijo mas para si que para Kiba, con un toque algo nostálgico que apenas se noto.

Volvió al presente, observando a su antiguó compañero.

-Debo suponer que es a el al que buscabas.¿Porque?- sabia que kiba no iba responder fácilmente en ese caso, por lo que no dudo en utilizar su sharingan para hacerle hablar, cosa que función fácilmente.

-Le perseguían.

-¿Quién?

-Itachi, Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke preto su mandíbula a la mención de ese nombre, Itachi otra vez, debía tranquilizarse , se acercaba el momento, en el que se vengaría, si estaba muy cerca, el era mucho mas fuerte, estaba seguro de que podría vencerle, había desarrollado su sharingan magníficamente, y lo controlaba sin esfuerzo. Se relajo.

-Vete, esto me lo quedo yo.

Se alejo de Kiba sin demasiada preocupación. Así que Naruto había conservado su protector, se tonto aun creía en el. Mierda, no pudo matarlo cuando lucharon, y ahora Itachi lo perseguía, Sasuke sabia muy bien porque lo perseguía, y eso significaría la muerte de Naruto.

Bueno, las cosas no se desarrollaban mal del todo, Kiba no se iba ir, eso seguro, no haría falta que el buscara a itachi, el vendría hasta el. Porque una cosa estaba segura, Kiba daría su posición, y estaba seguro al cien por cien, que uno de los que se encargarían de la misión seria Naruto, y si Itachi seguía a Naruto…

Sasuke no se equivocaba, cuando Kiba salio de su ensoñación debida al sharingan, ni mucho menos pensaba en irse, si Sasuke estaba allí, Orochimaru también, y era uno de los criminales mas buscados de Konoha.

-Realmente, no le pasa nada a tu olfato, Akamaru- dijo el ninja- solo me llevaste al dueño original.

Pensó en sus posibilidades, no podía alejarse mucho y arriesgarse a que se marcharan de allí, orochimaru era difícil de localizar.

Se fijo en el tronco seco y retorcido del árbol que se apoyaba en aquella torre, podría ser un buen refugio, el árbol estaba semimuerto, y en su tronco un gran hueco podrá servirle fácilmente de cobijo. Se dirigió a el.

-Bien Akamaru, tienes que volver a la aldea.

El perro gimió

-No, yo no voy, me quedare, inspeccionare el lugar y vigilare por si cambian de posición. Tu tienes que volver con refuerzos, localiza a Shino, a pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros y sabra que tiene que seguirte. Espero que hayan encontrado a los demás sin nuestra ayuda.

El perro volvió a gruñir

-No te preocupes por la comida, conservo las píldoras de soldado, por si las necesito. Siento que no puedas descansar, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Ahora vete, confió en ti Akamaru.

El perro muy a su pesar, se marcho.

Sasuke se introdujo en el torreón, se daba cuenta que no había roto del todo sus vínculos con Konoha, realmente no quería hacerlo. Lo único que le importaba era su venganza.

Aun no comprendía muy bien como el torpe de Naruto se había convertido en su mejor amigo, el mas desastroso de todos. Después de mas de dos años, seguía sin comprenderlo, el que era el ninja mas aplicado y ventajoso y Naruto al que siempre le salía todo mal. Apretó la bandana y se la guardo.

No permitiría que Itachi cogiera a Naruto porque antes cumpliría su venganza.


	9. Chapter 9

_Este capi lo he reescrito tropecientas veces. au asi no quedo como me hubiera gustado, de todas maneras espero que os guste_

CAPITULO 9

Tsunade estaba cansada, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. había estado organizando gente para que arreglaran el destrozo que había causado la pelea. Se había encargado personalmente de los heridos, que ahora descansaban en el hospital de Konoha. Y ahora tenia que reorganizar algunas misiones.

Jiraiya entro en el despacho.

-¿Crees que hiciste bien contando lo de Naruto?El tercero lo prohibió terminantemente.

-Bueno, ahora yo soy la quinta, y creo que era algo evidente, había que dar una explicación. De todas formas los he reunido aquí, para hablar con ellos, no creo que tarden.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes algo de Kiba?

-Nada, no se que rastreador esta echo, otra preocupación mas. Desde que lo mande a rastrear a Naruto no he sabido nada de el. Y ahora hay que encontrar al que se supone que iba a dar con los otros. A veces me dan ganas de dimitir- dijo frotándose la frente.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Ya lo se, después de hablar con los chicos, buscare una solución, puede que este en apuros, mientras yo sea la hokage haré lo que pueda.

Naruto abrió los ojos, la luz intensa de la mañana, le hacia daño en las pupilas, los entrecerró hasta poder acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Una cabeza, con grandes cejas asomo por ellos.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Lee

-He venido a ver como estabas.

-Creo que estoy mucho mejor- naruto se incorporo en la cama, apoyándose en su respaldo, así sentado interrogo a Lee con la mirada. Le sorprendía verlo allí, salvo el momento en que haba sacado las 4 colas, lo recordaba todo perfectamente.

-¿No me tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? No. Realmente admiro tu gran esfuerzo, tu dura lucha cotidiana, me enorgullezco de pertenecer a la misma aldea que tu- acompaño la frase de gestos algo exagerados, terminando por abrazar a su compañero fuertemente.

-Lee¡¡

-Naruto¡¡

-Lee¡¡¡¡¡

-Naruto¡¡¡¡¡

-LEE¡¡¡¡

-NARUTO¡¡¡

-Lee, que me ahogas¡¡¡

-Lo siento me emocione.

-Vale ¿solo has venido tu?- refiriéndose a los demás

-Si, pero me tengo que ir, la hokage nos ha reunido en su despacho.

Naruto bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado, estaba contento de ver a Lee, quizás el resto de sus compañeros no lo veían como el.

-Si te puedes mover Garaa esta en la habitación de alado, yo me despido, no quiero llegar tarde. Animo- con eso y la pose guía Lee se marcho a la oficina de Tsunade.

Naruto no quería pensar en los demás, cando era mas pequeño le costaba , menos darle importancia, siempre se animaba diciendo que algún día seria hokage, una vez se convirtió en ninja, se esforzó por demostrar que cumpliría su sueño, fue ganándose su respeto y amistad, en su viaje siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus compañeros, a todos los que fue conociendo, les hablaba de Konoha y de ellos, y ahora, posiblemente, le tendrían miedo.

Intento levantarse, pensar en eso le carcomía por dentro de la misma manera que las veces que había intentado traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Sasuke, otra cuenta pendiente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pensó que cuando saldría del hospital, decididamente se dedicaría a buscar a Sasuke, casi o le quedaba tiempo antes de que Orochimaru se apoderara de su cuerpo, eso es lo que iba hacer, si, lo traería de vuelta, y así demostraría a todos lo que era capaz de hacer por un amigo, con Kiuby sin el.

Con estos pensamientos Naruto llego a la habitación de Garaa.

Entro sin llamar, tres personas se volvieron hacia el, con Garaa estaban sus hermanos.

-Hola, vine a ver como estabas

-Pasa, creo que no has tenido muchas visitas- dijo Kankuro

-tu y tu delicadeza- le regaño Temari

Sus miradas no reflejaban miedo, si algo de respeto, pero no miedo, claro que ellos habían crecido con garaa.

Naruto se aproximo y se sentó cerca de ellos

-Así que ya lo saben- dijo Garaa sin darle importancia.

-Si- contesto Naruto – vosotros no parecéis muy sorprendidos.

-Ya lo sabíamos, desde que peleaste con garaa la primera vez..

Garaa era persona de pocas palabras, pero sintió la preocupación que invadía a naruto, y que le era tan familiar, verse solo otra vez, que todos le tuvieran miedo, no sentirse querido, el sentirse despreciado y temer por su vida cada día. Si el volviera a pasar por eso, seguramente no lo aguantaría, acabaría con todos, eso le hizo decidirse hablar.

-Naruto, ahora soy hagekaze, y puedo decirte que si tienes problemas en la aldea oculta de la arena siempre abra un sitio para ti.

Temari y Kankuro miraron orgullosos a su hermano pequeño, ellos no pondrían pegas al fin y al cabo, Naruto fue el causante de ese cambio en Garaa.

Naruto lo miro un tanto asombrado de la proposición, sonrió sinceramente, y llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza como queriendo quitar importancia a la situación, contesto

-Bueno, Konoha siempre a sido mi hogar, y aun hay gente aquí que aprecio, y que se que me aprecian, además tengo que hacer algo por un amigo mió.

-Sasuke- dijo garaa, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-La proposición siempre seguirá en pie- extendió la mano hacia el que la estrecho firmemente.

La oficina de Tsunade cada vez parecía mas pequeña, conforme los chicos iban llegando.

-¿Estamos todos?

-Falta Lee- dijo Ten Ten

-No ya estoy aquí.-

-cierra la puerta Lee y comencemos.

El chico hizo lo que se le indico y se sentó en una de las sillas que se habían preparado.

Tsunade comenzó hablar.

-Todos visteis ayer a Naruto, y os explique el porque, y estoy segura de que todos sabéis como llego el Kiuby a estar sellado en Naruto,pero se que su comportamiento pudo causar ciertas dudas en vosotros y cambiar la visión que teníais de el.

Shikamaru pregunto

-¿Por qué no se nos informo antes?

-Porque el tercero estableció una ley que lo prohibía., para evitar que fuera marginado y rechazado, cosa que no consiguió del todo, porque la gente que lo sabia le llamaba monstruo aun sin este saber porque, incluso vosotros fuisteis con el a la academia despreciándole. Naruto se esforzó mucho por ganar vuestro respeto y amistad.

-Pero realmente ese Kiuby es peligroso- comento alguien.

-El kiuby ya estaba ahí antes de que supierais nada.

-yo creo en Naruto- dijo Lee

-La verdad siempre a luchado a nuestro lado.

-¿Por qué lo persiguen a el y a Garaa?

-Los persiguen una organización llamada Akatsuki, quieren extraerles los bijus, para ser mas poderosos, hasta ahora han conseguido 6.

Sakura miro a la hokage.

-¿Qué ocurrirá se le extraen el kiuby?

-Naruto morirá. Y abran conseguido el mas poderoso el de 9 colas.

La muchacha apretó el puño

-No permitiré que hagan eso, Naruto es un miembro de mi equipo, y estaré a su lado para ayudarle, no pude salvar a Sasuke, pero haré lo que pueda por Naruto.

Hinata y Lee la apoyaron . Tsunade miro a su alumna aprobando esa decisión, y prosiguió.

-Todos habéis notado que las misiones han aumentado considerablemente, debo decir que no es gracias al examen de chunin, las misiones llegan de mas allá del país del fuego, de sitios los cuales nada pueden saber del examen o de Konoha- miro a jiraiya que se encontraba allí- no se por donde habéis estado, ni que habéis echo, pero en todas las cartas preguntan por Naruto, incluso en algunas me piden como condición que el este en el equipo que se envie.Lo cual no podía ser porque el estaba fuera, pero aceptando que fuerais alguno de vosotros porque Naruto os había nombrado en alguna ocasión.

-Naruto tiene la habilidad de cambiar a las personas- dijo Jiraiya, que había sido testigo en muchas ocasiones.

Todos se miraron, ya sea para bien o para mal, con Kiuby o sin kiuby, Naruto era su compañero y se había ganado a pulso un sitio en Konoha, era su amigo y seguiría siéndolo.

-Bien si no hay dudas, la reunión queda disuelta.

Naruto, decidió que era hora de tomar el alta, se encontraba perfectamente, las heridas habían sanado rápidamente gracias al kiuby, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el edificio de la hokage, esperando e su reunión habría acabado y así pedirle que le permitiera ir a buscar a Sasuke.

Cuando entro en el pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho pudo ver como sus compañeros salían de el, no presto atención, no quería ver sus miradas, no quería saber si lo aceptaban o lo despreciaban, porque si era esto ultimo se hundiría.

Entro raudo, en la oficina.

Tsunade le miro

-¿Ya estas bien?

-Si, quiero pedirte una misión.

La puerta había quedado abierta, ninguno le dio importancia.

-Dime

-Quiero ir a buscar a Sasuke

-Naruto…tu solo no te puedes hacer cargo de esa misión

Alguien entro, la conversación se oía claramente desde afuera.

-Yo voy con el- Naruto se volvió, a su lado Sakura- soy parte de su equipo y también quiero ir a buscar a sasuke- Naruto la miro agradecido, por lo menos Sakura se atrevía a seguir siendo su compañera

-Aun así sois solo dos, además …- no pudo acabar la frase Lee y Hinata entraron.

-Nosotros vamos, estamos libres, ayudaremos a Sakura y a Naruto a traer a sasuke de vuelta.

La hokage no sabia que decir, antes de poder poner mas objeciones, el resto, volvió a entrar.

-Naruto no puede ser líder de esa misión, así que necesitaran mi ayuda- dijo shikamaru

- Nosotros vamos donde vaya Shikamaru- dijo Ino apoyada por choji.

-Yo voy y se acabo- dijo Neji con su actitud de siempre.

Ten ten y shino pusieron como excusa que sus respectivos equipos iban a ir

Naruto, comprendo entonces que todos le apoyaban, y que seguirían a su lado.

-No te libraras de nosotros tan fácilmente- comento alguien

-Esta bien si lo tenéis claro, iréis en busca de Sasuke, pero antes hay que encontrar a otro de vuestros compañeros, kiba salio en busca de Naruto y los demás ayer, y todavía no ha vuelto, ni sabemos nada de el, posiblemente tenga problemas. Esa misión será antes que la otra, descansareis y os preparareis, saldréis dentro de unas horas y no hay discusión que valga- nadie tenia pensado discutir, estaban deacuerdo, así pues salieron del despacho, que por fin quedaba vació, a excepción de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-Esta es una buena generación de ninjas- comento Jiraiya

Naruto estaba feliz, volvía a ser uno mas, se esforzaría mucho para evitar que el demonio de 9 colas pudiera escapársele de las manos, no permitiría que causara daño alguno.

Cada uno fue a prepararse, Shino se dirigía a su casa cuando un perro enorme y blanco aterrizo delante de el.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Itachi había conseguido, reunirse con su organización, metió la mano en su bolsillo palpando algo redondo y pequeño, el anillo de Kisame ahora le pertenecía. No pensaba entregarlo, esos anillos eran importantes.

Informo de la muerte de Kisame, y del poder del Kiuby. Nadie le pregunto por el anillo, ya sea porque le tenían miedo o porque planeaban arrebatárselo mas tarde.

El jefe no apareció, como siempre estaba la mayor parte del tiempo ausente, dejando el trabajo sucio para ellos. Se fue a descansar, el viaje y la batalla con su sharingan le habían dejado agotado.

Aun no podía creer que alguien como Naruto casi había acabado con su vida, con ayuda del Kiuby desde luego, ese chico era peligroso. Aun sin el Kiuby había notada el enorme chakra que poseía, y desde luego había mejorado como ninja.

Se arrepintió visiblemente de no haberle dado caza hace dos años, en su primer encuentro, entonces todo hubiera sido mas fácil con el. Pero ese maldito Jiraiya y el inútil de su hermano tuvieron que intervenir obligándole ha abandonar sin completar su misión.

Su hermano, el muy cobarde, también había dejado vivir a Naruto aun cuando el mismo le dijo, que la única manera de desarrollar el sharingan era matando a su mejor amigo.

Esperaba poder volver a encontrarse con el, era un cabo suelto, no podía permitir que otro uchiha andará por ahí, posiblemente también abría mejorado, pero no creía que hubiera alcanzado su nivel. Si que había otros desarrollos del Sharingan, quería saber si Susake había conseguido alcanzar aluno de estos.

Kakashi ya había demostrado que podía utilizarlo sin formar parte del clan, algo que realmente aun sorprendía al mismo Itachi, cuando se supone que los únicos capaces de obtenerlo son los descendientes del clan. Ese maldito Obito , le entrego uno de sus ojos y kakashi había conseguido adaptarse a el, incluso lo utilizaba y bastante bien.

Kiba se decidió a investigar el torreón, había dado ya tres vueltas en torno a el sin encontrar una posible entrada, decidió mirar con mas atención. Se dirigió por la zona donde Sasuke había desparecido, y observo la pared de piedra, por todos lados el musgo nacía prolifericamente, como es natural en un sitio de gran humedad, pero algo llamo su atención. Un pequeño ladrillo entre toda esa piedra, se distinguía por su falta de la susodicha hierba. Empezó a palparlo, primero con cuidado, luego mas confiado presiono en el suavemente, el ladrillo se introdujo activando algún tipo de mecanismo, la piedra se abrió lentamente dejándole pasar al interior.

Observo desde fuera antes de entrar, cuatro antorchas alumbraban el lugar, sus llamas bailaban al compás de la corriente de aire que pasaba por la entrada, haciendo que la sombra de Kiba se deformara con cada vaivén.

El suelo era de piedra, en medio de el una gran argolla sobresalía, dio unos pasos hacia ella, la argolla tenia forma de una serpiente mordiéndose la cola. Tiro de ella abriendo una trampilla, cuyas escaleras se perdían en la oscuridad del pozo. Pensó en coger una de las antorchas de la habitación, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor que no tocara nada, bueno realmente toda su conciencia le decia que no debía estar haciendo eso solo. Pero era un chico impaciente, y no podía detenerse ante ese descubrimiento, se prometió para si que solo investigaría un poco y saldría de nuevo a su escondite, en el hueco del árbol a esperar la ayuda.

Con nuevos ánimos y su instinto de ninja empezó a bajar lentamente los escalones, a oscuras como estaba no distinguía muy bien el final de esas escaleras, apoyo su mano en la pared fría, sin luz la horizontabilidad y la verticalidad se confundían y necesitaba un punto de apoyo para mantener el equilibrio.

Por fin lego al fondo, todo seguía oscuro, estaba parado, dio un paso cautelosamente, y una antorcha se encendió a su derecha , dio otro paso y otra antorcha volvió a prenderse en frente de la primera peri un metro mas adelante, debía ser alguna técnica de iluminación, donde las antorchas se prendían conforme el caminante andaba.

Pudo distinguir un pasillo, y algo mas seguro empezó a caminar por el, conforme hubo pasado la primera antorcha esta se apago, dejando la oscuridad tras el.

No llevaba unos metros, distinguió una puerta, por la que unas voces traspasaban la madera y gracias al pequeño eco del pasillo de piedra pudo distinguir una conversación

-¡Vaya! Así que el pequeño kiuby, tubo un gran enfrentamiento con Itachi, desde luego ese chico no dejara de sorprenderme.

-Deberíamos tener cuidado con el, Orochimaru, seguramente quiera recuperar a Sasuke.

-Me preocupa mas los Akatsukis, - Orochimaru se interrumpió, por un ataque inesperado de tos, lo que indicaba el estado de su actual cuerpo, realmente era necesaria la transferencia, cuanto antes mejor.

-Por lo que sabemos solo les quedan tres demonios por recolectar, y no creo que tarden en averiguar donde esta el 8 colas.

-¿usted sabe donde se encuentra?- pregunto kabuto, aunque sospechaba perfectamente donde se encontraba, era desconfiado por naturaleza l que hacia en el un buen espía y su tendencia a no fiarse de nadie, le ayudaba a investigar el pasado de cualquiera que le rodeara, incluido Orochimaru.Pero como buen espía, sabia que la información era poder, por lo que fingiría estar en la ignorancia todo lo posible.

-Vamos, sabes también como yo donde esta- Kabuto no oculto la sorpresa e su expresión- no te sorprendas, se muy bien, que lo sabes, nada se escapa a mi control.

- Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, y sabes que el 8 colas soy yo. Hace muchos años el demonio se apodero de mi cuerpo, y al no estar sellado, se fundió con mi alma, por lo que puedo decir que somos uno. ¿Por qué te crees que me fui de la organización?¿De verdad creíste que le tenia miedo a Itachi? Me fui cuando me enteren que iban a por los bijus, si llegaban a enterarse que yo era uno habría sido un desastre.

-¿Por qué no se encargo de ellos? Usted con el poder del 8 colas y todas las técnicas que conoce seguro es mucho mas fuerte.

-Tienes que aprender mucho kabuto. Deja que tus enemigos se maten entre ellos, Al final solo quedara uno.

Kabuto comprendió, los Akatsukis iban a por los demonios, ya habían quitado 6 del camino de Orochimaru, y por su parte ellos ya habían empezado a caer, según sus informes Kisame había muerto.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru se escondía como una serpiente.

Aun en el estado que se encontraba, Kabuto sabia que no era el momento de revelarse, pues le superaba en poder.

Un nuevo ataque de tos, volvió a recordarles, que aquel cuerpo se estaba pudriendo por dentro.

-Esta miseria no durara un o dos días mas.

-Lo se, esta todo preparado, iré a buscar a sasuke.

Ahora entendía Kabuto como Orochimaru había conseguido dominar la técnica de la inmortalidad, pasando de un cuerpo a otro, todo gracias a que el ocho colas era uno con el. Pero este las consumía por dentro, pudriéndolas, hasta que según Orochimaru había dado con el cuerpo perfecto el de Sasuke, y poseería una de las técnicas mas poderosas, el sharingan.

Kiba se asusto, si Kabuto salia de la habitación en ese momento seguramente le pillaría, busco un posible escondrijo, pero no vio nada al final solo se le ocurrió una cosa y esperaba que funcionara. Concentro chakra en sus pies, el suficiente, como para poder sostenerse en el techo de piedra, de aquel angosto pasillo.

Kabuto salía en esos momentos, cerrando la puerta tras de si, su experiencia como espía ninja, le decía que no estaba solo, se volvió y recorrió con la mirada todo el pasillo.

Kiba se puso nervioso, y rezaba porque no mirase hacia arriba, una gota de sudor empezó a resbalar por su frente, llegando hasta su nariz, donde se quedo bailoteado unos segundos, tras lo cuales la gota empezó a caer, a cámara lenta como si de una película se tratase. Kiba miro nervioso, la dirección que llevaba, justo a las gafas de kabuto.

Este al no ver a nadie en el pasillo, se recrimino por su desmesurada desconfianza, nadie podía llegar hasta allí, sin que ellos se enteraran, dio media vuelta y se fue con paso ligero en busca de sasuke.

La gota se estrello contra el frió suelo de piedra, en el momento justo que Kabuto desaparecía, haciendo salir de la boca de su dueño un largo suspiro.

Kiba decidió no tentar mas a la suerte, y con la información que disponía se dirigió a su escondrijo, en el hueco de aquel árbol retorcido.

Alguien llamo a la puerta de Itachi.

Con reticencia, el Akatsuki se aproximo a ella, y la abrió.

-¿Qué quieres Deidara?

-Prepárate, nos vamos de caza, tu, yo y Sasori.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Shino observo al perro, que se movía con nerviosismo delante de el. A pesar de las grandes manchas de barro, pudo reconocer en el a Akamaru, y naturalmente por los movimientos insistentes que hacia dedujo que lo que quería era que lo siguiera.

Shino pensó que lo mejor era informar primero a la Hokage, así se dirigió con el gran chucho hacia el edificio principal.

Coincidió que en esos momentos Tsunade salía de el, acompañada como siempre de Shizune, lo que fue un gran alivio para Shino, ya que no sabia muy bien como iba a mantener a Akamaru quieto mientras el subía a la oficina.

-Shino ¿Ese no es Akamaru?¿Acaso ha vuelto ya Kiba?

-No, apareció el solo con estas pintas, creo que quiere que le siga.

-mmm- Tsunade se quedo reflexiva unos segundos- tal parece que Kiba a descubierto algo y se quedo de vigilancia o tal vez sea una trampa. Bien sea como sea esto cambia los planes.

-Bueno,Kiba es miembro de mi equipo, y seguiré a Akamaru para encontrarle.

-Estoy deacuerdo, Por las pintas que trae el perro, puedo deducir que viene de algún sitio pantanoso, pues no a llovido en días, y mas que barro parece lodo- dijo esto palpando una parte sucia del cuerpo de akamaru- el único sitio que conozco con esas características es el pantano oscuro. Orochimaru parecía tener predilección por aquel sitio en los viejos tiempos, quizás Kiba descubrió algún escondite suyo. Tu saldrás con Akamaru que te guiara al punto exacto donde se encuentre Kiba, detrás de ti mandare un grupo de tres, un apoyo medico Sakura, si es una pista d orochimaru, Naruto no me perdonara quedarse fuera y en tercer lugar…- Tsunade se quedo pensativa.

-Creo que deberías mandar a Hinata, después de todo es parte de mi equipo junto con Kiba- sugirió Shino

-Tienes razón, pues así lo aremos, Naruto, Sakura y Hiinata, saldrán después de ti, si es algún tipo de trampa os servirán de apoyo, Asegúrate de ir indicándoles el camino. Y descansa cuando sea necesario, Akamaru aun nervioso, tiene que estar agotado, y de nada servirá que lleguéis sin fuerzas, en caso de que Kiba precise vuestra ayuda.

-Deacuerdo, indicar el camino no será problema- dijo shino pensando en sus inseparables insectos.

-Parte ya, me encargare de informar al resto

Shino hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y salio raudo junto akamaru.

-Shizune, busca a las chicas y reúnete conmigo en el puesto de ramen, seguramente Naruto este allí. Deberían estar preparadas para salir de misión.

Shizune obedeció.

Tsunade desvió su camino original, que era el hospital de Konoha, para dirigirse al puesto de ramen en busca de Naruto.

Como se había imaginado, allí estaba Naruto, disfrutando de un buen plato de ramen.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí, tienes una misión.

-Si, lo se, pero nos diste tiempo para prepararnos, yo por mi parte estoy recargando pilas.

-Ya sabemos donde esta Kiba

Naruto dejo de tragar, para prestar más atención a la 5ª.

-¿Ha vuelto?

-No exactamente Akamaru volvió, suponemos que kiba se haya en algún lugar del pantano oscuro- Tsunade le explico a Naruto todas sus suposociones tras el encuentro con Shino y Akamaru. Mientras hablaban de las conclusiones a las que había llegado, Shizune apareció junto con Sakura y Hinata, que terminaron de escuchar los detalles de la misión.

- Y os digo lo mismo que a Shino, descansad cuando sea necesario, de nada servirá que lleguéis agotados- mirando a Naruto al cual había contado sus sospechas de que orochimaru podía estar allí, y por lo tanto Sasuke recalco- Naruto, cuando sea necesario, me has comprendido.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, comprendía perfectamente, deseaba mas que nadie encontrar a sasuke, pero su misión era traer de vuelta a Kiba vivo.

Tras la charla, los tres, salieron en pos de su misión.

Tsunade se froto la frente, ese trabajo le daba muchos dolores de cabeza, se puso en camino hacia el hospital, donde en un principio tenia intención de ir.

Garaa estaba en la puerta, como siempre con sus hermanos, al parecer ya estaba recuperado.

-Veo que estas mejor

Garaa asintió.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?-Pegunto

-Acabo de mandar a Naruto a una misión, se dirige al pantano oscuro. Van a apoyar a Kiba, posiblemente haya un escondite de Orochimaru allí.

Una nube de polvo se formo increíblemente rapido,y alguien apareció tras ella, tras disiparse. Kakashi dirgio una mirada a Garaa y otra a Tsunade, como queriendo decir que tenia información de algo importante.

-Si, es sobre los Akatsukis, puede hablar delante de el pues también le concierne.

Kakashi, asintió.

-Tres se dirigen hacia aquí, suponemos, que atacaran la aldea, para hacerse con el Shukaku y el Kiuby.

Garaa s quedo meditando, había dejado su villa, para no arriesgar vidas inocentes, y tampoco las iba a arriesgar aquí.

-¿Crees que el equipo de Naruto necesitara ayuda?

Tsunade la miro interrogante aun así contesto.

-Si orochimaru se encuentra allí puedo afirmarlo.

-Entonces iremos detrás de ellos, de apoyo, Cuando los Akatsukis vean que ninguno de sus objetivos esta aquí, dejaran la aldea en paz.

-Pero es peligroso que andéis por ahí

-Es mas difícil coger un blanco en movimiento, que si nos quedáramos aquí, además no voy arriesgar vidas inocentes.

Kakashi, aprobó la decisión de garaa, era una buena idea.

-¿Cómo los encontrareis?A Naruto le indicara el camino Shino que va con Akamaru.

-No te preocupes, nos dirigiremos al pantano directamente, allí ya buscaremos alguna forma de dar con ellos.

Tsunade tenia ciertas dudas sobre ese plan, pero aun así no pudo negarse, las vidas que allí se jugaban eran las de su aldea.

Así pues quedo decidido y el trío de la arena partió hacia el pantano oscuro.

En otra parte pero no muy lejos de Konoha.

-Se puede saber porque no mandaron a Hidan y a Kazuzu- gruño Sasori

-Están esperando, ordenes, al parecer Zetsu, tenia una pista del 8 colas. Nosotros tenemos ordenes, de arrasar con todo , para conseguir nuestros objetivos, serán como ratones en una ratonera.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Kakashi informo a Tsunade de la identidad de los tres Akasukis, que en esos momentos se acercaban a Konoha

-Uno de ellos es Deidara, su técnica favorita esta basada en los explosivos, de momento desconocemos exactamente que técnica usa, pero si logramos separarlos creo que alguien lo suficientemente rápido podría con el.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza tomando nota mental de la información, Kakashi , este continuo.

-Otro es Sasori- Kakashi observo la expresión un tanto asombrada de la hokage- si ya se que parece imposible, pero le hemos visto luchar en alguna ocasión y usa las mismas técnicas, que el desaparecido de la arena, creemos seriamente que es el, a estas alturas no debería extrañarnos nada, su técnica favorita las marionetas. El tercero en discordia Itachi, creo que ya lo sabes todo de el.

-Bien les prepararemos una buena bienvenida, que no se diga que Konoha no trata bien a sus invitados.- dicho esto Tsunade dispuso los preparativos para el recibimiento.

Los tres traidores se acercaban peligrosamente a la aldea, Deidara contemplo con un toque de disfrute el desastre que había causado las peleas anteriores.

-Parece que os divertisteis aquí. Lo que me recuerda ¿Qué habrá sido del anillo de Kisame?- dijo con un tono algo burlón, no esperaba respuesta, sabia perfectamente quien lo tenia, pero la mirada un tanto agresiva de Itachi le quito la idea de seguir inmiscuyéndose en lo que no le importaba.

Antes de poder decir nada mas, una gran explosión les hizo saltar, cada uno en una dirección diferente, no la esperaban, pero ninguno salio herido, l que demostraba la calidad de ninjas que eran.

-Parece que nos esperan, ¿Qué querían conseguir con eso? ni que fuéramos tontos- opino Deidara.

-Separarnos, querían separarnos, y lo han conseguido- Dijo Itachi, observando que cada uno de sus compañeros se encontraban a una distancia considerable, un gran cráter producido por la explosión, les impedía acercarse los unos a los otros.

Cerca de Deidara las ramas se agitaron, no hacia aire, solo podía significar que alguien estaba moviéndose cerca, Deidara sonrió con autosuficiencia, y fue tras el que se mantenía escondido.

-Idiota- dijo Itachi, si los aislaban, podían tener posibilidades de ganarles, no a el por supuesto, el no tenia intención de quedarse allí para pelear con nadie, tenia claro lo que quería, y si los atacaban tan directamente, es que lo que quería no se encontraba allí.

Miro a sasori, algo había captado su atención, pero no parecía dispuesto a moverse de allí. Activo su Sharinghan, observo detenidamente su alrededor, los movimientos enemigos los arrastraban separándolos pero en una dirección común, lo que quería decir que lo que buscaban había ido en la contraria, como ratones en una ratonera, había dicho Deidara, pero la tortilla había dado la vuelta, y el no estaba dispuesto a ser el ratón para nada, sabia cual era su misión, y sin decir nada, se esfumo.

Sasori se vio solo, pero no le preocupo, en realidad tenia una buena defensa. Pero no había sobrevivido siendo un tonto, se había dado cuenta de la intención de sus enemigos, y trazo una vía de escape en caso necesario, Itachi le había indicado el camino sin quererlo, sonrió para si.

Pequeñas explosiones sonaron dentro de la espesura, Deidara había comenzado la que creía su caza.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, ninguno de los pequeños pajarillos explosivos que había lazado contra el contrincante, había dado en su objetivo, era muy rápido, y su traje verde le confundía con el color de las hojas, pero su suerte estaba cambiando, tras correr un rato, llego a un claro, ahí estaban en su terreno.

Delante de el, un chico joven, con espesas cejas, le esperaba en posicion de ataque.

-¿Quién se creen que soy?Para mandarme un crió, acabare contigo, sin esforzarme demasiado.

Introdujo su mano en la pequeña bolsa, que tenia colgada, la saco apretando el puño, no demasiado fuerte, lo justo, al abrir la mano un a figurilla de arcilla con forma de pájaro voló rápidamente hacia su contrincante, este no se movió, espero el ataque, la figurilla solo tardo unas décimas de seg. en alcanzar su objetivo y explosionar.

Deidara, ya iba a dar la vuelta para irse, cual no fue su sorpresa, que a medio giro, a pierna con unas mallas verdes se estampo contra su cara, desplazándolo varios metros.

Deidara, se levanto, limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la boca, con la manga de su abrigo.

-Al parecer te he subestimado un poco- dijo sin retirar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Sasori, no espero mucho, una chica rubia apareció ante el, aparentemente tranquila.

-Por fin das la cara.

-Al parecer no estas dispuesto a seguirme.

-Yo no sigo a nadie- desplegó ante el lo que parecían dos marionetas, que controlaba con su chakra, no iba subestimar a su contrario a pesar de la edad que parecía tener, y menos por ser chica.

Las marionetas, empezaron su ataque, Ino, que ese era el nombre de nuestra ninja, se esforzó por esquivarlas, pero el Akatsuki manejaba con ligereza los hilos y los ataques eran precisos, acabo estampada contra un árbol, lo que no la retuvo, se levanto, y siguió atrayendo a las marionetas, haciendo que su dueño alargara los hilos cada vez mas, volvieron alcanzarla, esta vez dolió bastante, pero había conseguido que se moviera, sacándolo de la protección que le daban la sombra de los árboles.

Espero unos segundos, un chico redondito, apareció casi a su lado.

-Es inútil, acabareis muertos- dijo azuzando a una de sus marionetas, hacia Ino, que trato de esquivarla, sin mucho resultado, la otra marioneta le tapaba la vía de escape, aun así, el golpe no la llego alcanzar.

-N me puedo mover- exclamo Sasori

-No. No puedes, técnica completada con éxito- la voz provenía detras suyo- Y tu chakra no puede estirarse más.

Sasori sonrió, no necesitaba moverse, el también había completado su técnica, una de las marionetas estallo produciendo un humo azulado, Choji, estaba lo bastante lejos como para no aspirarlo pero a Ino la alcanzo, empezó a toser y a convulsionarse.

-Es gas venenoso, ¿Crees que saldrá viva?

Shikamaru, pareció preocupado por su compañera, tendría que acabar rápido, aunque Ino podría limpiar su organismo de algo del veneno, gracias a las enseñanzas de Tsunade, necesitaría ayuda, además el proceso la dejaría sin chakra.

-Choji ahora- grito sin hacer caso a su contrincante.

El muchacho, regordete, asintió. Su técnica se basaba en agrandar su cuerpo mucho mas de lo normal, hacerse una bola gigante, con la cual arremetió contra la otra marioneta dejándola para el arrastre, siguió girando, hasta chocar con Sasori, pasando por encima de el, lo que provoco que Shikamaru siguiera los mismos movimientos que su presa, obligándole a deshacer la técnica que la tenia retenida.

Sasori, realmente estaba herido, mas en su orgullo, que físicamente, eran los primeros en mucho tiempo que le alcanzaban e incluso habían destruido una de sus creaciones, visiblemente malhumorado se levanto, tiro de su chakra, con las piezas de las dos marionetas logro montar una tercera, deforme, pero grande, se acabo, no iba a perder mas el tiempo, Itachi se había ido y sospechaba porque. Le seguiría pero primero dejaría su marca.

Azuzo la marioneta contra Shikamaru que se levantaba en esos momentos, antes que la marioneta le tocara, la gran bola se interpuso recibiendo el daño, deshaciendo su técnica y quedando, malherido, la marioneta iba armada con kunais de chakra.

Ino logro dejar de toser, había limpiado su organismo de la mayor parte del veneno, vio a sus dos compañeros, Choji, en el suelo , sangraba por varios cortes, Shikamaru en posición defensiva, decidió que solo podía hacer una cosa, y utilizo su técnica para apoderarse de la mente de su enemigo.

A Shikamaru, no le dio tiempo de prevenir a su amiga, había deducido, que Sasori no iba a usar el mismo truco, y el que parecía ser el no iba a serlo, lo que provoco que Ino quedara inconsciente en el suelo a la espera de que su mente volviera a su cuerpo.

-Eso le va a costar la vida a tu amiga- dijo sasori lanzándose contra ella.

Pero Shikamaru fue mas rápido, habiendo deducido quien era el verdadero, no la llego alcanzar, porque, el que se hacia pasar por marioneta, estaba atado a su sombra.

Deidara volvió a introducir su mano en la bolsita, pero esta vez de su mano aparecieron, diminutos pajarillos, muy veloces, que el cejudo al que llamaban Lee, no pudo esquivar del todo, ya que le rodearon, explosionando algunos contra su cuerpo, por donde impactaron empezó a salir la desagradable sangre. Deidara prosiguió con ese ataque, que parecía funcionar perfectamente, ocasionando mas heridas en nuestro amigo, que callo de rodillas, no por la sangre perdida, que no era mucha debido al tamaño de las mini bombas, ni por encontrarse debilitado, como pensó Deidara, cayo de rodillas, arrancándose los calentadores que protegían sus pantorrillas, en lo que ha Deidara le coso parpadear, lee había desaparecido de su vista, y su bolsita de su cintura.

Una lluvia de golpes aterrizo sobre el, dejándolo maltrecho, sin poder moverse, acabado. El iba a ganar, y había sido vencido por un crió, su velocidad era asombrosa y ni siquiera había usado sello alguno.

Lee, estaba agotado del esfuerzo, y las heridas aunque pequeñas no dejaban de sangrar pero su oponente ya no era peligroso, inconsciente como estaba, tardaría un buen rato en despertarse,y sin la bolsita no podía hacer mucho así que se fue en ayuda de sus compañeros.

Shikamaru, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo, usando esa técnica, aparte que era la segunda vez que la usaba, y consumía su chakra, notaba como la sombra a pesar de su esfuerzo por retenerla, iba retirándose, Sasori en su forma de marioneta, vio su oportunidad atacándole frontalmente, Shikamaru, recibió el golpe, que lo empotro contra el suelo.

Sasori se preparo para un siguiente ataque viendo su batalla ganada, cuando una mancha verde paso por delante, uso sus hilos de chakra, para hacerlo tropezar, Lee cayo al suelo todo lo largo que era, el uso de esa velocidad le estaba agotando haciendo que sus reflejos fueran mas lentos.

Afortunadamente para el, aun le quedaba un recurso, viendo el estado de sus compañeros, decidió que era el momento mas adecuado, para hacerlo, si no probablemente ese tal Sasori acabaría con ellos.

Lee se puso en posición, junto sus manos delante de el como si estuviera rezando, se concentro y aisló del mundo todo lo que pudo, y se preparado para realizar su ataque.

-Primera puerta abierta.- Una débil corriente de aire pareció formarse a su alrededor.

Shikamaru, se puso de pie, ese ataque dejaría a Lee echo polvo.

-Segunda puerta abierta- la corriente de aire se intensifico, sus músculos dejaron de dolerle, la energía fluía por todo su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Deidara, bastante magullado, pero muy cabreado.

-Tercera puerta abierta- Lee tomo carrerilla, la gran cantidad de energía que despedía parecía haber hipnotizado a Sasori, que miraba asombrado como ese chico había conseguido dominar a apertura de las puertas celestiales.

Lee se sentía muy ligero, su cuerpo no le pesaba nada, sus cabellos precian vencer a la gravedad, todo su ser parecía volar.

-Cuarta puerta abierta- con esto se lanzo contra Sasori, al que levanto en el aire, golpe de puñetazos, soltó sus vendas, las enrollo en la cintura de su enemigo, y tiro de ellas impulsando a Sasori contra el suelo de una fuerte patada, siguió golpeándolo hasta que ambos aterrizaron, uno de pie, el otro muerto.

Lee, ya no aguanto la presión que le producía usar ese ataque y se desplomo junto al cuerpo sin vida de Sasori, junto a el una pequeña bolsita rodó.

Deidara. Algo mas que asombrado vio ahí su oportunidad, se acerco rápidamente a Lee, recogió la bolsita, y le atizo una patada a la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Maldito crió, creo que esto es mió- sopeso su bolsita- tu aldea pagara por esto.

Decidido, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volar por los aires Konoha.

Shikamaru, no podía permitirlo, tenia que detenerle, se fue detrás de el, y volvió a usar su técnica de atadura, solo podría aguantar un par de minutos, tenia que pensar algo rápido. Vio como Ino se intentaba levantar, y algo se le ocurrió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantaras? Estupido- le increpo Deidara

Shikamaru paso de el, y hablo con Ino

-Ino. Puedes usar tu técnica otra vez?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba algo mareada, podría hacerlo.

Shikamaru metió una mano en su bolsillo, Deidara metió una mano en su bolsita, que había vuelto a colgar en su cintura, Shikamaru había deducido que en esa bolsita estaba el ingrediente de sus explosivos, la mano de deidara masticaba con avidez masilla.

-Ahora Ino, no puedo aguantar mucho más-

Ino obedeció, se relajo y al momento estaba en la mente de Deidara.

-Crea algo pegajoso con la masilla, y se lo dejas pegados sal rápidamente después, yo ya no aguanto, si no funciona estamos acabados.

Ino creo un chicle, la sobra de Shikamaru empezó a retirarse, ya no le quedaba casi chakra, cayo de rodillas, Ino miro a su compañero, desde el cuerpo de Deidara, abrió la mano con el chicle, y se lo pego fuertemente en el pecho, el cuerpo voló por los aires.

Un brazo cayo alado de Shikamaru, que miraba preocupado a su compañera, la cual no se movía, igual no le había dado tiempo a salir del cuerpo, el no creía que iba a estallar tan rápido. Si Ino moría habría sido culpa suya, cerro los ojos arrepentido, volvió a abrirlos su compañera lo miraba, felicitándole por su inteligencia. Shikamaru suspiro, solo quedaba que saldrían a ayudarlos.

Las puertas de Konoha se abrieron, Shizune y un grupo de personas fueron a ayudarlos.

-Os llevaremos al hospital, lo habéis echo muy bien.- Dijo y fue en busca de los anillos de los dos Akatsukis.

Tsunade observaba los anillos, se los metió al bolsillo.No sabia que significado tenían pero lo averiguaría.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres venir?

-Si, Jiraya, si Orochimaru esta allí, e Itachi también se dirige hacia allí, necesitaran nuestra ayuda, y ya no voy a quedarme mirando, 4 de mis chicos están en el hospital, soy la hokage, además puede que Itachi haya informado y reciba ayuda también.

-Deacuerdo, vamos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**De nuevo y ante todo dar las gracias por los reviews, tanto a los buenos, como a los no tanto pero para nada malos.**_

**_Se que mi historia esta gustando a mucha gente, poruqe lo veo en los stasts y me alegra sobremanera, tambien se que tengo que mejorar mucho, cosa que intentare por aquellos que me leen y por mi misma._**

**_De nuevo gracias._**

CAPITULO 13

Shino se encontraba en el umbral del pantano oscuro, la imagen que allí se le presentaba chocaba con el paisaje que había ido dejando atrás. Todo era lúgubre, y fangoso, mirara donde mirara el agua negruzca se entremezclaba con la tierra, por llamarla de alguna manera, ya que su textura pringosa y fangosa estaba por denominar.

Akamaru, no había permitido hacer un stop en su camino, a pesar de que debía estar mas que agotado después de tres viajes sin descanso en muy poco tiempo de espacio.

Los nervios y la preocupación por su amo le daban la energía necesaria.

Muy a pesar del chucho, Shino no se dejo arrastrar más, y tomo la decisión de hacer un alto de unos minutos, sobre todo para acostumbrarse al terreno que pisaban, que le era desconocido.

Entretanto, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura, iban siguiendo el rastro que su compañero les había ido dejando. Muy práctico Shino había ido marcando el camino con sus insectos, en la corteza de los árboles, que Hinata gracias a su Byakugan distinguía por el pequeño rastro de chakra que los insectos contenían.

El muchacho rubio, iba algo adelantado, su impaciencia era un rasgo más que característico de su personalidad.

Llevaban algo menos de medio camino recorrido. Sakura observaba a Hinata, que no apartaba la vista de Naruto salvo para identificar el rastro a seguir.

No podía evitar sentirse algo molesta con ella, desde que haban salido Hinata obedecía las indicaciones de Naruto sin cuestionarlas, demostrando una fe ciega.

Ella en muchas misiones había cuestionado a su compañero.

-Naruto¡ No te alejes tanto- chillo

El chico se detuvo para que estas le alcanzaran.

-Deberíamos parar un poco, calculo que ya llevamos la mitad del camino hecho, unos minutos bastaran, además Hinata no deja de usar su byakugan.

El chico asintió, Hinata se había ganado su respeto, cuando peleo contra Neji, en el examen para chunin, aun habiendo perdido lo había dado todo en ese combate, cosa que hizo que Naruto, que hasta entonces no la había tomado muy en cuenta empezara a cogerle estima y a tratarla como a un igual.

Hinata al ser nombrada, se puso nerviosa, y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, sabia lo importante que era para Naruto llegar cuanto antes, para ella también lo era no de sus compañeros, quizás dos estaban solos, pero para Naruto era algo mas que personal.

-Yo…no…-empezó a decir la chica – por …mi… no hace falta parar

Mantuvo la vista baja mientras decía eso.

-Hinata, yo también estoy cansado, y eso que no echo esfuerzo alguno aun- La muchacha sabia que mentía, a Naruto siempre le sobraba la energía, dijo eso para hacerla sentir mejor, un rubor subió a sus mejillas, naruto ni se fijo, pero Sakura se dio cuenta, la verdad es que sabia desde siempre que la muchacha hyuga sentía algo por su compañero, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca, alguna vez se había desmayado por que el la había tocado, y muchas otras situaciones.

-Ire a buscar algo de agua, nos refrescaremos y seguiremos- Las chicas asintieron.

Una vez a solas, Sakura reunió valor para afrontar el tema, ella misma había notado un cambio hacia Naruto.

-¿Qué ves en el?- pregunto directamente.

Hinata se sorprendió, no esperaba una pregunta axial. Sakura por su parte siguió hablando.

-Es impaciente, indisciplinado, alborotador…- Sakura no pudo seguir, Hinata aun con su personalidad algo blanda demostró tener carácter.

-No lo ves como yo lo veo, naruto es inquieto si y algo nervioso, no es indisciplinado, se crió solo, eso es todo, para nada me parece alborotador su percepción de la vida es distinta. El es persistente, lucha por lo que quiere, nunca se rinde, protege lo que le es importante, valora lo que ha conseguido, porque le ha costado conseguirlo, persigue un sueño y no dudo de que lo haga realidad.

Sakura, se quedo pensativa uno segundos.

-Si. Reconozco que Naruto ha cambiado en estos dos años.

-No creo que haya cambiado, siempre ha sido axial, solo que muy pocos lo supimos ver desde el principio.

Sakura se sintió ofendida, en un principio, ella conocía muy bien a Naruto, era su compañera de equipo y ahora Hinata le decía que nunca lo había conocido realmente.

-Para todos, Sasuke, siempre ha sido el numero uno- continuo la tímida muchacha, que en esos momentos, no parecía serlo tanto.- siempre tuvo el apoyo de todo el mundo, Naruto tenia que llamar la atención, y le ha costado años conseguir el reconocimiento de muchas personas.

Sakura estaba más que frustrada, en realidad sabia que Hinata tenía razón, pero no podía

Evitar sentirse algo enfadada, sus sentimientos se entremezclaban, por un lado, creía que tenia que ser fiel a su amor hacia Sasuke, por otro lado, desde hacia mucho tiempo, Naruto se había ganado su respeto y confianza, muchas veces se había burlado cuando el se le había acercado demostrando sus sentimientos, y sin embargo ella no había tenido ojos mas que para sasuke.

Se sentía herida, porque Hinata había visto el diamante donde ella solo veía carbón.

El chico, objeto de la conversación, llego en esos momentos, con una cantimplora llena de agua.

-Bebed, esta muy fresca- dijo sonriendo a ambas muchachas, tendiendo la cantimplora hacia ellas.

Hinata la copio, fue mas rápida que sakura, algo que sorprendió a Naruto, ya que de normal la chica algo vergonzosa se quedaba para ultimo lugar.

Ese arrebato, le produjo un sentimiento de orgullo, al parecer no era el único que había evolucionado.

Shino se había vuelto a poner en marcha, mas despacio que el ritmo que habían llevado hasta entonces, pero las circunstancias del terreno axial lo exigían. A la distancia pudo distinguir un torreón, Akamaru se dirigió hacia allí, pero cuando llegaron no vieron a nadie.

El perro empezó a olfatear, y Shino le siguió, hasta un árbol retorcido que se inclinaba en el torreón.

Akamaru movía el rabo contento y nervioso, Shino se aproximo, hacia el hueco del árbol, antes de que llegara a asomarse, un Kunai se interpuso entre el y el hueco.

El kunai, bajo, y del árbol salio Kiba.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido, y al notar movimientos, mis reflejos fueron mas rápidos.

Shino asintió.

Kiba abrazo y acaricio a su perro.

-¿Has venido solo?

-No, Naruto viene detrás, no creo que tarden en llegar, Sakura y Hinata le acompañan.

-Esto es gordo.- dijo Kiba y le contó todo lo que había visto y escuchado, incluyendo su encuentro con sasuke.

El torreón empezó a temblar, algo pasaba, como si alguien estuviera hundiéndolo desde dentro.

Los dos chicos se tambalearon, una gran pelea tenia que estar ocurriendo unos metros mas abajo, para hacer la tierra temblar de esa manera.

Desde otro punto del pantano, un trío, que había cogido la ruta mas corta, hacia el, observaba a lo lejos.

Era el trío de la arena conocían bien el camino allí, pues ese pantano, se encontraba entre su aldea y Konoha, mas de una vez, habían preparado emboscadas en el.

Desde esa distancia no distinguieron nada, ya que los altos árboles de aquel pantano se distribuían delante de ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

-Por fin apareces- dijo un tipo de extraña apariencia.Tenia los ojos blancos, su cuerpo, parecía estar hecho de varios pedazos distintos, unidos por una maraña de hilos negros que no sabría identificar

-Traigo buenas y malas noticias- contesto el recién llegado, cuya visión era más estrambótica todavía. Sus ojos amarillos que en esos momento miraban al que le había hablado contrastaban de gran manera con su pelo verde, su cuerpo parecía estar envuelto, no, en realidad su cuerpo estaba dentro de una gran planta carnívora, su cara que asomaba entre la planta, estaba claramente dividida, el lado derecho de esta era negro, mientras que el izquierdo era blanco.Lo que indicaba que tenia problemas de doble personalidad.

-Esperar me saca de quicio, y me cabrea mucho- dijo el personaje deforme. Un tercero intervino en lo que se suponía era una conversación. Su apariencia representaba frialdad, de ojos violetas y pelo blanco, portaba junto a el una guadaña de tres hojas, junto a su aspecto famélico parecía el vivo retrato de la muerte.

-Mierda, deja de interrumpir Kazuzu y déjale acabar

Los tres vestían sobre sus cuerpos abrigos negros con nubes rojas, lo que indicaba claramente, que eran miembros de Akatsuki.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos, tengo que dar mis oraciones a mi dios Jashin, por no haber realizado ninguna masacre últimamente. Habla pues Zetsu.

Zetsu que así lo había llamado el peliblanco comenzó hablar con voz robótica. Este tono de voz indico a los otros dos que la que hablaba era su parte blanca.

-Gracias a mis dotes de espía y mis habilidades para mezclarme con los elementos naturales-su tono de voz cambio y se dijo así mismo pero en voz alta- **_"querrás decir gracias a mi"_** – volvió a cambiar la voz- sea como sea hemos descubierto que el ocho colas esta en el pantano oscuro, y que los portadores de los otros dos bijus se dirigen hacia allí, estarán los tres en el mismo sitio, lo que nos ahorrara muchos problemas- la voz le volvió a cambiar**_-"ahora diles que Deidara y Sasori han muerto"_** Para que, ya lo has hecho tu **_" aja jajá si esos inútiles buenos para nada"_** cállate **_"se dejaron vencer por unos crios"_** que te calles **_"y además perdieron sus anillos"_** estaban muertos les cogieron los anillos antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada **_"yo habría acabado con ellos"_** lo que habrías conseguido es que nos mataran a nosotros también

-¡Basta! – Grito Zetsu- iremos al pantano ese, y se acabo. Hidan deja tus rezos para después, porque vas a tener la masacre que deseas para tu dios.

El peliblanco al que llamaron Hidan sonrió por fin podría hacer su esperado sacrificio a su dios.

-¿Qué hay de Itachi?- pregunto antes de unirse a sus compañeros.

-No te preocupes por el, se cuida solo, y puedo decir con seguridad que estará allí esperándonos- le contesto Zetsu**_.- "claro que estas seguro, como que lo viste ir hacia allí, o te hagas el interesante" _**siempre estas interrumpiéndome **_"disfruto cuando nos enfadamos, somos mas violentos"_**

Sin mas los tres, partieron, el pantano oscuro no quedaba muy lejos, llegarían en poco tiempo.

En otro lado, tres jóvenes ninjas habían reanudado su camino.

-¿Por donde Hinata?- pregunto Naruto

-50 metros mas y giramos a la derecha. Creo que estamos muy cerca.

Naruto siguió sus indicaciones, y se paro de repente.

-Yo ceo que hemos llegado- dijo contemplando el paisaje

Hinata y Sakura se detuvieron a su lado, la negrura cubría todo aquel sitio.

-Eres genial Hinata, si no fuera por ti nos hubiera costado llegar muchísimo.

Sakura sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al oír ese elogio hacia Hinata, pero también una sensación nerviosa parecida a un escalofrió la recorrió de arriba a bajo, al pensar que posiblemente podría volver a ver a Sasuke.

-Parte del trabajo fue gracias a Shino- dijo la muchacha algo ruborizada, pero contenta.

-Si, pero tu puedes ver sus marcas, eres asombrosa- dijo el chico sinceramente, alzándola en el aire entusiasmado, porque por fin se presentaba la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa.

Hinata casi se desmaya, pero consiguió contenerse.

-Ahora llévanos hasta Kiba-

La chica asintió feliz de ser útil y aunque no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, descubrió que no le disgustaba del todo ser parte importante de algo.

-Vamos- dijo tomando la iniciativa y siendo ella la que esta vez iba por delante.

Sakura la miraba un tanto asombrada, Hinata estaba cambiando, poco a poco iba dejando de lado su timidez, y sospechaba que naruto era en parte responsable, animándola y apoyándola, realmente Naruto cambiaba a la gente.

Verdaderamente ella también había cambiado, cada vez que veía la determinación de su compañero ella se animaba, quizás de haber estado sola, ya se habría rendido, no podía negarse a si misma que ya no veía carbón en Naruto, que al igual que Hinata estaba empezando a ver el brillo de un diamante.

-Sakura- dijo el rubio- por fin cumpliré la promesa que te hice, y traeré a Sasuke a tu lado de nuevo, volveremos a ser un equipo- eufórico se adelanto para alcanzar a Hinata.

Sakura lo vio alejarse, quería que sasuke volviera, pero sentía que nada iba a ser como antes, que ya no admiraba al muchacho como antaño, y sin embargo sentía algo mas que admiración por el chico que iba delante suya. Muy a su pesar sabia perfectamente, que el muchacho rubio la apreciaba y la quería como compañera, pues al verlo a lado de Hinata un brillo en sus ojos le confirmo algo, que seguramente ni el mismo se habría dado cuenta, porque es el tipo de brillo que aparece en la mirada cuando alguien ha ganado algo mas que tu respeto.

-En verdad, estas distinta, Hinata, hay mas determinación en ti.

-Me propuse cambiar, el día de mi pelea con Neji- dijo la chica casi sin creerse el no haber tartamudeado- siempre he admirado tu capacidad de superación, ese día me animaste, y ahora quiero superarme para luchar por mis sueños, igual que tu luchas por los tuyos.

-Es gracioso, porque el día que me tocaba luchar en las fases finales, la que me dio ánimos fuiste tu a mi, estaba muy preocupado, y apareciste, confiando en mi, creo que soy yo el que te tiene que dar las gracias, por creer que podía ganar.

En ese momento sakura los alcanzo, señalando algo que ninguno de los otros dos había notado.

Un torreón enorme se veía al fondo, parecía temblar, junto a el, tres pequeñas sombras conversaban.

Hinata pudo distinguir a sus compañeros de equipo

-Son shino y Kiba- dijo contenta, de verlos sanos y salvos.

Apretaron el paso, ya llegaban a su lado cuando el torreón empezó a resquebrajarse, partiéndose en pedazos.

El suelo temblaba, todos los allí presentes perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo pringoso.

Hinata se hundió del todo, pues donde ella había caído, no había parte sólida, naruto consiguió agarrarla, sacándola del fango. La muchacha estaba embarrada, a pesar de la situación, el chico se rió.

Pero su risa se corto al ver aparecer del hueco de la torre una serpiente, enorme luchando contra alguien muy conocido para el.

Garaa y sus hermanos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para ser testigos del derrumbamiento de la torre.

Intentaron llegar hasta allí al reconocer en la distancia las siluetas de sus aliados, pero tres tipos con abrigos muy conocidos por ellos, aparecieron de la nada interponiéndose en su camino.

Un cuarto personaje con la misma indumentaria, se reunio con ellos, y de forma despreocupada miraba como la torre caía, como una enorme serpiente se enfrentaba contra alguien tan familiar para el, su hermano.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Que puedo decir, aparte de seguir dando las gracias por el apoyo, a todos vosotros.**_

**_Solo espero que la historia os este gustando, espero estar plasmandola tal y como la tengo en la cabeza, espero no haber deformado mucho la personalidad de los personajes, y seguir animandoos a dejarme vuestras opiniones, vuestros comentarios, o cualquier cosa que tengais que decir de cada capitulo o la historia en general, de verdad las valoro._**

CAPITULO 15

Sasuke sujetaba su protector fuertemente, lo miraba fijamente. En aquel trozo de metal no se reflejaban solo sus ojos, ni aquel arañazo era un simple rasguño. Representaba el pasado, y la cicatriz aun sin cerrar que tenia su alma.

Sus pensamientos le trajeron recuerdos de hace dos años, tan frescos y recientes como si hubieran pasado ayer. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Trayendo al presente el momento de su desafió a Naruto en la terraza del hospital.

"Antes de luchar ponte tu protector frontal, esperare"

"No lo necesito"

"¡Simplemente, póntelo!"

"No serás capaz, ni de hacerle un rasguño a mi protector"

"¡No es por eso!"

Su mirada seguía clavada en aquella pequeña franja que cruzaba la placa .

"Me refiero a que lo necesitas, para probar que luchamos de igual a igual, como ninjas de Konoha"

Su mano se cerró sobre la placa, con tal fuerza, que pudo sentir cada una de las marcas que la grababan, como si le quemaran la piel.

Ahora después de mas de dos años comprendía el significado de esas palabras, que Naruto le dijo aquel día.

No se refería a poder, ni a fuerza física, como en un principio el había pensado, aludía al vinculo que se había establecido entre ellos, entre su equipo, como iguales, como amigos, como hermanos.

Ese vinculo que el había tratado de romper, y quizás inconscientemente, no pudo romperlo. No pudo matar a Naruto, lo antepuso a su venganza aun sabiendo que así podría haber conseguido el mismo sharingan que poseía su hermano.

Esa marca que le indicaba, que aun habiendo intentado matarle, el objetivo de Naruto no había sido el, sino conseguir hacerle ese rasguño.

Se abrió la puerta de donde se encontraba, sacándole de su ensoñación.

-Orochimaru te espera. Es la hora.

Sasuke contemplo a Kabuto.

-Si es la hora- dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, con el protector aun en su mano.

En la cara de Kabuto, se reflejo una expresión algo confundida, el tono de esas palabras no le había gustado nada.

A decir verdad, Sasuke nunca le había gustado.

El chico salio al pasillo, sus pensamientos seguían recordando, otros momentos, del día de su partida, palabras que no había podido olvidar.

"¿Te acuerdas del día que nos hicieron gennin y no nombraron nuestro equipo de tres?"

"No lo recuerdo" había contestado el a Sakura.

"Ese día empezó todo, tu y yo…naruto y kakashi-sensei. Nosotros cuatro cumplimos muchas misiones juntos. Algunas fáciles, otras difíciles, pero trabajamos duro, pero por encima de todo…¡estábamos unidos!

Se lo de tu clan, pero la venganza…la venganza no hace feliz a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a mí. A nadie."

"Llevo un camino distinto al vuestro. Hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, pero mi corazón a elegido la venganza"

"¡¿Vas a elegir la soledad ora vez¡Me habéis enseñado lo que es la soledad, y ahora lo se muy bien! Tengo familia, y amigos, pero si te vas…si te vas será igual que estar sola. ¡Por favor quédate¡Y si no puedes quedarte…llévame contigo!"

Aquella conversación, ahora la recordaba muy fresca, como si hubiera pasado hace un instante.

Ahora se daba cuenta, que otra vez había huido. ¿Realmente se había ido en busca de poder, de venganza?, no, había vuelto a huir. Presiono con más fuerza la bandana, otra vez le había dado la razón a su hermano, huyendo de aquellos a los que importaba, martirizándose, y excusándose en su hermano, otro tanto para Itachi.

Había llegado casi sin darse cuenta, a la habitación de Orochimaru, ahora tenia las cosas muy claras, cumpliría su venganza si, pero a su manera.

abrió la puerta lentamente, Orochimaru le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas preparado?- pregunto el hombre.

-¿Estas preparado, tu?

El tono con el que su pupilo le hablo, le borro su sonrisa. Se incorporo, observándolo detenidamente, su vista se detuvo en el objeto que el muchacho sujetaba.

-¿Desde cuando tienes eso?- Pregunto, temiendo que el chico se hubiera encontrado con Naruto, hacia mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta del efecto que ese muchacho tenia en las personas. De hecho, había insistido a Kabuto que los separara cuando fueron a por Sasuke hace más de dos años.

-No te importa- contesto

Orochimaru, le miro a los ojos.

-Piensa en tu venganza, en el poder, tus ojos serán míos y juntos podremos contra Itachi.

-No necesito tu ayuda, me vengare, a mi manera- diciendo esto , activo su sharingan, y sin el mas mínimo indicio de haberse movido, asesto un puñetazo a Orochimaru.

El hombre, que ya había percibido, la traición, estaba preparado para el golpe, lo recibió sin inmutarse, agarrando el puño de su atacante, y golpeándolo contra la pared.

-Que este en esta cama, no significa que no pueda luchar. Te rendirás ante mí, me perteneces. Tú elegiste ese camino.

Sasuke apretó los dientes ante, la verdad de esas palabras, sus ojos, rojos, se encontraron con las pupilas alargadas de serpiente de su mentor.

Ambos permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que un pedazo de la piel de Orochimaru, se resquebrajo y cayo, momento que aprovecho Sasuke, atacándolo de frente, golpeándolo con el protector que aun sujetaba, con tal fuerza que la marca de Konoha quedo impresa en la cara de Orochimaru.

Este termino de enfadarse, se movió rápidamente, colocándose detrás de el joven, le agarro firmemente, siseando en su oído.

-Sssserassss mió

Sasuke, doblo el brazo apartando a Orochimaru de un codazo. Desenfundo su espada, intentado alcanzarle, pero no consiguió mas que arañarle, se escurría como una serpiente.

Dio media vuelta rápidamente, su atacante pretendía golpearle por la espalda, paro el golpe con la espada, no sabia que técnica había usado Orochimaru, pero la espada empezó a recalentarse en sus manos, y a privar de tal manera que tuvo que soltarla..

De un salto, se coloco enfrente de los ojos de serpiente, empezó a concentrar chakra, en la mano en la cual aun sostenía la bandana, tuvo que agarrarse la muñeca. Para que el poder del ataque que iba a iniciar no lo desequilibrara.

Orochimaru reconoció la técnica, en un espacio tan pequeño, el chidori podría llegar a ser mortal para ambos, se acaricio el rasguño que Sasuke le había producido con la espada, hizo los sellos pertinentes, no tan rápidamente como habría querido ya que el cuerpo que ocupaba estaba en las ultimas, pero aun así consiguió terminar la técnica de invocación.

Las paredes empezaron a resquebrajarse, ante el poder del chidori, cuando sasuke empezó a tomar posición de ataque, a su vez el suelo empezó a temblar y a abrirse para dejar paso al objeto de la invocación de Orochimaru.

Una enorme serpiente, empezó a emerger, la aparición del animal fue para aquella habitación y como el último soplo en un globo de aire.

Orochimaru se coloco a la cabeza, mientras la serpiente seguía emergiendo, haciendo temblar las paredes, ayudando al chidori que a se dirigía hacia ella a hundir el edificio en el que se encontraban.

El techo empezó a caer en pedazos, a los dos combatientes parecía no impórtales ese echo.

Sasuke logro impactar, no en Orochimaru como le hubiera gustado, pero alcanzo a la serpiente que en ese momento se estiraba en busca de la ansiada libertad, que el torreón caído le ofrecía.

Un resplandor debido al impacto cegó a todos por un instante, Sasuke s encontró enfrente de Orochimaru, la técnica de invocación había desaparecido al impactar con el chidori .

-Al parecer no es una fiesta privada- dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia de diferentes personas, todas con algún motivo en su contra.

Sasuke no pareció muy sorprendido de ver las presencias ajenas.

Sakura a pocos metros del que fue su compañero, lo miraba, su corazón se sobrecogió cuando lo reconoció, la confusión de sentimientos que había tenido momentos antes pareció desaparecer al contemplar a Sasuke.

-Sa…su…ke…- logro decir en un tono de voz que aunque bajo, audible por el silencio que en esos momentos les rodeaba.

-¡Sasukeeee!- grito alguien mas corriendo hacia donde estaban.

El aludido, miro primero a sakura, que esperaba expectante alguna reacción de el.

No sabia en que momento su corazón, había pasado de estar parado por la sorpresa a palpitar nerviosamente, quiso acercarse, pero un gesto de el la detuvo.

Kiba y Shino que tampoco se encontraban muy lejos, consiguieron levantarse, no se fiaban mucho de sasuke, al fin y al cabo se había aliado con un traidor de Konoha. Ambos se situaron en actitud defensiva, dispuestos a proteger a sus compañeros.

Hinata no se había movido, observaba la situación desde su posición.

-Sakura, perdóname- dijo por fin dirigiéndose a la chica asombrada, que cayo de rodillas , por sus mejillas las lagrimas empezaron a rodar.

El pelirrubio llego donde estaban ambos, contemplando la imagen.

-Naruto. – El nombrado detuvo su mirada en Sasuke- ¿Por qué sigues buscándome?

Naruto le miro a los ojos.

-Porque somos amigos, porque fuiste mi primer amigo, porque eres mi mejor amigo y porque se lo prometí a ella- dijo

Sasuke bajo la mirada, levanto el protector que aun llevaba en la mano, señalando con el a Naruto.

-Este protector, este simple objeto dañado, me ha recordado lo que es importante.Guárdalo cuando vuelva a estar a tu altura, me lo pondré.

Naruto lo miro intentando comprender esas palabras, una vez asimiladas, cogio la bandana, y situándose detrás de Sasuke se la coloco.

-Nunca has dejado de ser mi igual, no para nosotros dos.-contesto refiriéndose a sakura y a el mismo, que siempre habían mantenido la esperanza de volver a ser un equipo.

Sakura observó el gesto, un movimiento detrás de los dos chicos llamo su atención, abrió los ojos asustada, Orochimaru aprovechando el reencuentro, atacaba sin piedad a sus dos compañeros, se levanto rápidamente, esta vez seria ella quien los protegería, esta vez seria ella quien los salvaría, esta vez le demostraría a Sasuke lo que valía.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Los dos chavales miraron entre asombrados y sorprendidos, la reacción de Sakura, que se dirigía hacia ellos con una cara temible.

Sasuke comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba, logro apartar de un empujón a Naruto, en el momento que la chica, pasaba por su lado, como un suspiro.

Sakura aplico en ese contraataque todos sus conocimientos adquiridos, ya no seria mas una carga e iba a demostrarlo.

Alzo su puño derecho, directamente hacia Orochimaru, Sasuke pensó que eso fue un error, pues avisaba a su enemigo por donde iba a atacar.

Efectivamente, orochimaru, esquivo el puño con gran habilidad, desplazando hacia la izquierda su cuerpo, Sakura como movida por un resorte, alzo su brazo izquierdo, donde había acumulado chakra,tal y como le había enseñado su maestra, alcanzando a Orochimaru directamente en el estomago, lo que hizo que este se doblase, antes de ser lanzado unos metros hacia atrás.

El hombre se levanto, alzo su mirada, la mitad de su cara se desprendió, la visión era horrible, la media cara que tenia sin cubrir mostraba una piel viscosa, un ojo verdaderamente terrorífico. Se sujeto el estomago.

-Niñata estupida- alargo su lengua de una manera monstruosa agarrando a sakura por la cintura, oprimiéndola, impidiendo que la chica pudiera moverse, cortando su respiración.

Sasuke dejo de mirar y se abalanzo hacia ellos, antes de que pudiera llegar, Sakura había agarrado la lengua con ambas manos, concentrando gran cantidad de chakra, haciendo muestra de una gran fuerza, aguantando la respiración, hasta casi perder el sentido, pero logrando levantar a orochimaru en el aire y golpeándolo contra algunos escombros que había del torreón, obligándole a soltarla.

La chica se mantuvo en pie unos segundos, antes de sentir que sus piernas flojeaban, y el mundo se perdía de vista, Sasuke la cogio antes de que tocara el suelo, ¿Era esa Sakura?¿De donde sacaba esa fuerza?¿Que mas se había perdido esos años?

Miro a Naruto, buscando una explicación, el chico no parecía muy sorprendido, pues sabía que sakura era alumna de Tsunade y ni esperaba otra cosa de ella.

De entre los escombros, cerca de donde se encontraba Orochimaru, apareció Kabuto, sus múltiples heridas, producidas por el derrumbamiento, iban cerrándose conforme avanzaba.

-Sois unos estupidos, lo único que conseguís es acelerar su cambio, si no consigue un cuerpo pronto. Deberíais preocuparos por aquellos de allí, en vez de perder el tiempo – dijo esto último mirando a Naruto, el cual desvió su mirada para ver a quien se refería. Al otro lado de aquel horrible pantano, un grupo de siete personas se enfrentaban, a pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir entre ellas a Garaa y algunos Akatsukis. Vio como dos de ellos discutían, aunque no podía oír lo que decían.

-¡¿Cómo voy hacer mi ofrenda en este asqueroso sitio?!- reclamaba hidan frunciendo el ceño desmesudaradamente.- No pedo realizar mi ritual, ni siquiera puedo hacer mi pentagrama en esta guarreria.

-Deja de quejarte, de todas maneras tu ritual no haría mas que retrasarnos.- le increpo Kakuzu

-Dejad de discutir, y a lo nuestro- intervino Zetsu, miando a Garaa que lo tenía enfrente- Itachi procura que no nos interrumpan.

Temari y Kankuro se colocaron en posición defensiva, a los costados de Garaa, le protegerían, era su kazekage, además de su hermano y compañero.

Hidan no perdió el tiempo, enfadado como estaba, se abalanzó contra Kankuro blandiendo su guadaña de tres hojas, el ninja de la arena tuvo que desplazarse de su sitio para poder esquivar el ataque, antes de cualquier posible reacción del enemigo, interpuso una de sus marionetas entre ellos, obligando a Hidan a mantener cierta distancia.

-Me recuerdas a Sasori, pero dudo que seas tan bueno como el.

Alzo su guadaña, y de un golpe seco corto la marioneta.

-Yo también he oído hablar de ti, se dice que eres inmortal, aunque te corten la cabeza.

-Jajaja, has oído bien.

Al otro lado Kakuzo había intentado sorprender a temari, estirando sus hebras negras para agarrarla por los pies, pero Temari había estado entrenando con Shikamaru, y sus reflejos habian aumentado después de esquivar los ataques de su sombra. Aun así tubo que dar un salto, separándose de Garaa y cayendo de rodillas enfrente de su contrincante.

Alzo si cabeza, esperando un nuevo ataque, calculando el momento, cuando este volvió atacar, Temari levanto su brazo, abriendo de un solo golpe el enorme abanico que siempre a acompañaba, lo alzo y una gran corriente de aire se produjo, levantando a su paso el lodo oscuro.

Antes de que el lodo impactara contra el con la fuerza atribuida del aire, Kakazu, interpuso una especie de mascara que le sirvió de escudo, pero que acaba enterrada y destruida.

-Ese ataque podía haberme echo mucho daño.

-Ese ataque, a esta distancia debería haberte matado.

-Tendrías razón de no ser que me tienes que matar 6 veces mas, has destruido uno de mis corazones, el tuyo será mió también.

Temari intento asimilar las palabras, así que esa era la técnica que usaba, le iba a resultar muy difícil acabar con el..

Garaa miro a su alrededor, lo tenia difícil, muy difícil, allí no había arena, solo la que el cargaba, descorcho su calabaza, aunque sabia que le iba a servir de poco. Su arena se mezclaría con la humedad del ambiente, haciéndola pesada y difícil de manejar, seguramente se reduciría convirtiéndose en barro, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, todos sus ataques estaban basados en el manejo de esa arena, sus ataques y sobre todo su defensa.

La arena lo rodeo, flotando, haciéndole flotar a el también, por una vez seria el quien iniciara el ataque, tenia que arriesgarse, con un movimiento de su brazo, la arena se abalanzo sobre zetsu, envolviéndolo.

-Sabaku kyu- la arena aprisiono a Zetsu, que no parecía muy preocupado.

Garaa abrió la palma de su mano antes de cerrarla pronunciando estas palabras.

-Sabaku soso

La arena empezó a comprimirse alrededor de Zetsu de una manera agobiante, si este hubiera sido una persona normal estaría muerto sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando la técnica se deshizo, parte de la arena se unió al barro que los rodeaba.

Garaa pareció sorprendido al ver a su contrario sin un rasguño, el ya empezaba a sentir el peso del que era su principal material de ataque y defensa, le costaba mantener la arena debido a la humedad, gastaba chakra con ella.

-Mi planta me sirve de armadura y protección, yo estoy en mi terreno, pero u, por lo que veo no.

Por primera vez, Garaa temió de verdad por su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Naruto observaba a lo lejos lo que sucedía, dio un par de pasos, dispuesto en acudir en ayuda del trío de la arena, para demostrarles que no estaban solos.

Kabuto, se interpuso en su camino.

-Demasiado tarde, ahora que ya han empezado a jugar, no puedes unirte.

-¡Déjame pasar! O...

-O que, si peleas conmigo, no llegaras a tiempo, y por supuesto no voy a dejarte pasar.

Un sentimiento de impotencia recorrió e cuerpo de Naruto, mientras veía como los ataques de Garaa no surtían ningún efecto en el akatsuki.

Temari brincaba de un lado a otro, esquivando las hebras de Kakuzu, y Kankuro parecía acorralado entre la guadaña de tres hojas de Hidan y un gran árbol.

Sasuke también miraba en la misma dirección, pero su concentración estaba fija en otra persona, un akatsuki con apariencia muy tranquila, que altivo se interponía para evitar cualquier interrupción.

Preto sus puños con rabia, sintió que nada ni nadie existía a su alrededor cuando la sangre de la venganza empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, quemándole y moviendo sus extremidades por el, dirigiéndolo a su objetivo, a aquel cuya muerte por fin le daría descanso, en el alma y en el corazón.

Garaa se poso en el suelo, Zetsu vio ahí su oportunidad, sus pupilas se agrandaron al distinguir el sello en la frente del muchacho, alzo su mano derecha, aquella en la que su dedo anular encajaba un anillo, cerro el puño con la piedra del anillo señalando aquel sello, cuyo significado era amor, que ironía, pensó Zetsu, sabiendo el pasado de su oponente.

Garaa no pudo moverse, la fría piedra del anillo impacto sobre su sello, algo salto en su interior, como si le absorbieran la conciencia, como si le chuparan la vida, como si le sacaran el alma.

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, un gran dolor le acontecía, no un dolor físico, su espíritu se resquebrajaba, no sabia cuanto podría aguantar antes de que su cuerpo quedara vació e inerte.

Kankuro intentaba mantener el equilibrio, para no caer en lo que ellos llamaban un pozo negro, había ido a parar ahí, esquivando la guadaña de Hidan y los restos del gran árbol que esta había tajado, y que amenazaban con aplastarle.

Miro el pozo, el lodo caía en el interrumpidamente pero a su vez volvía a bullir creando un bucle continuo, si llegara a caer en el acabaría atrapado para siempre, ambas corrientes de lodo le impedirían llegar al fondo de aquel pozo ni salir de el; eran las arenas movedizas de ese lugar.

Eso le dio una idea, para acabar con Hidan..

Temari no podía más, cada vez que intentaba realizar un ataque tenia que esquivar aquellas malditas hebras.

Y aunque consiguiera darle, no se creía capaz de poder matar a ese ser, 6 veces más. Pero tampoco se lo pondría fácil.

Dio un gran salto apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, trepándolo casi hasta su punta, y en el aire desplego su gran abanico.

Kankuro logro poder sacar a su marioneta Kuroray, tenia que ser ágil antes de Hidan la destrozara, había calculado los movimientos de este, habiéndolos esquivado durante ese rato, y logro atrapar a Hidan dentro de kuroray, no si haberse llevado un gran corte, triple evitando que hidan golpeara con su guadaña a la marioneta.

No podía detenerse, a pesar del dolor en su costado empapado en sangre, activo los rastros de karasu que traspasaron a Kuroray con afiladas espadas.

Esto no iba a acabar con Hidan, con un ultimo esfuerzo, arrastrándose casi por el lodo, debido a la herida, consiguió llevar a kuroray con hidan dentro al pozo negro donde momentos antes había estado apunto de caer el mismo, con el sacrificio adquirido de tener que deshacerse de aquel compañero de madera que en tantas peleas le había acompañado hundió su marioneta en el pozo negro.

Se hundió lentamente, dentro de la marioneta algo se agitaba bruscamente, luchando por salir, consiguiendo solo acelerar el proceso de su encierro.

"Seguramente, pronto desearas haber podido morir" pensó Kankuro, imaginando el tormento que tenia que ser, si de verdad era inmortal, quedarse encerrado para siempre.

Se volvió dolorido, sujetándose el costado, su sangre se mezclaba con el lodo, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Tras su visión desenfocada distinguió a Garaa, con sus manos agarrando su cabeza, una rodilla flexionada, y la mirada semiperdida, intento ir en su ayuda, pero su cuerpo no obedeció a su mente y al final se desplomo hundiendo su rostro en aquel pantano.

-**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**- Grito Temari blandiendo su abanico desde el aire, su ataque no seria del todo efectivo, a presión en aquel lugar era demasiado baja y húmeda, aun así antes de caer al suelo, alcanzo a Kakuzu.

Kazuzu se maldijo, la brecha que Temari había abierto, había acabado con otro de sus corazones, pero por lo que vio ella ya no podría esquivarle por mucho tiempo.

Arrodillada Temari intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Naruto perdía la calma, viendo sufrir a Garaa, si no hacia algo moriría y posiblemente el seria el siguiente, unas voces sonaron a su lado.

-Naruto yo luchare con Kabuto, tienes que ayudar a Garaa

-¡Hinata! Tu…

-Ella jamás podrá conmigo, lo sabes Naruto, tu has luchado contra mi.

-Confía en ella, nosotros vamos allí, Sasuke nos lleva ventaja- Kiba decía esto con una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto.

El rubio no se había percatado de que sasuke se dirigía hacia Itachi sin prisa, sin pausa, como saboreando el momento que tanto ansiaba.

Miro indeciso a sus compañeros, sabia de lo que era capaz Kabuto, y Hinata…

-¡Marcharos ya! Yo me ocupo de Kabuto- repitió dirigiéndose a Naruto

Naruto pudo ver en los grandes ojos blancos de la morena, su determinación y orgullo, con una punzada en el corazón, asintió con la cabeza, y le dio la espalda echando a correr junto a Kiba, prometiéndose que si algo le pasaba a Hinata no podría perdonárselo nunca.

-¡No les dejes ir! Shino haz algo- una agotada Sakura, intentaba levantarse para evitar que las dos personas que mas quería en este mundo se dirigieran al patíbulo.

Shino la miro.

-Tienes que recuperar tu chakra, eres nuestra medico, no puedo dejarte sola.

-Pero no los ves, si consiguen, hacerle a Naruto lo que le están haciendo a Garaa, morirá, y si Sasuke se enfrenta a Itachi también morirá- decía desesperada, con lagrimas en los ojos, tirando de la ropa de shino.

-No puedo hacer nada, confía en ellos

Sakura lo soltó, paso de l estado de desesperación , al vació completo.

Solo logro pronunciar

-Por fin estábamos los tres otra vez, y ahora… -con la cabeza gacha, intento poder decir esas palabras que tanto le dolían y la mataban por dentro- ahora, los voy a perder a los dos.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Naruto comenzó a seguir a Kiba, el chapoteo que sonaba detrás de el indicaba que la pelea ya había empezado, hizo un esfuerzo por no volverse, pero al sonido del primer golpe, y de alguien cayendo en el pringoso lodo, le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta.

Hinata yacía de rodillas, en el barro, Kabuto sonreia, dispuesto a seguir atacando.

-Creía que ibas a durar mas, esto va a ser muy fácil.

Hinata se limpio la sangre que escurría por su labio inferior, había activado su byakugan, y ahora sabia que la táctica que su enemigo utilizaba consistía en una muy parecida a la que solían utilizar los ninjas médicos, dirigía su chakra, a sus manos para que fuera cortante y preciso, también sabia de su capacidad de regeneración, lo había visto cuando Kabuto salio de entre los escombros de la torre.

Solo había una manera de vencerlo, y lo lograría, estaba segura, cortaría los caminos de su chakra, ya que aunque lo hiriera físicamente, el se recuperaría enseguida.

Se dejo alcanzar una vez mas, esta vez una patada la arrojo varios metros, arrastrándola por el lodo.

Naruto, no podía seguir sin hacer nada, mientras el estaba ahí parado, la vida de garaa se escapaba por segundos, y Kabuto parecía ser superior a Hinata.

La muchacha, sintio un movimiento no muy lejos de ella, la mirada penetrante de el rubio reflejaba que había tomado una decisión e hizo ademán de acercarse.

Hinata levanto su brazo

-Vete a ayudar a la arena, es mi pelea.- Naruto comprendió, no podía interferir, por mucho que quisiera, el orgullo de Hinata estaba en juego, su orgullo y su habilidad como ninja.

-Sabia que la familia Hyuuga era orgullosa, esa será tu perdición- dijo Kabuto preparándose para dar el golpe final.

La chica, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, pero decidida, ante los ojos el que tanto admiraba, empezó a danzar.

Kabuto se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora te pones a bailar? – su sonrisa maliciosa lo decía todo.

El baile de Hinata hipnotizo a Naruto por unos segundos, sus movimientos eran gráciles a la vez que seductores, su ritmo iba cogiendo velocidad con los compases.

Todo a su alrededor parecía mas bello, el barro había dejado de ser barro, a cada paso de la muchacha parecía retirarse acompañándola en su danza, sus movimientos dejaban escapar leves silbidos musicales, al ritmo en que ella se movía, cada vez mas rápido sin romper el compás.

Kabuto inicio su ataque, cansado de aquella parodia, empezó a golpear alrededor de la muchacha, sin compasión.

Naruto, sitio un escalofrió, y muy a su pesar dio media vuelta, de nuevo en dirección a Garaa, un sudor frió dejo pequeñas gotas en el aire, mientras avanzaba decidido.

Kiba se reunió con su perro y Temari, que ya no se encontraba muy en condiciones de seguir luchando.

Garaa, intento aferrarse a su vida desesperadamente, pero por alguna razón, el dolor empezaba a desaparecer junto con sus recuerdos,por alguna razón, sus ganas de vivir, su pasado, su presente, su futuro…sus sueños todo, ya no le quedaba nada, estaba vació, todo había desaparecido dentro de el junto con el Sukaku.

-Este ya esta- dijo Zetsu- ¡Itachi! Tú tienes dos anillos, dame el de Kisame.

Itachi, sin desviar la mirada, de la persona que iba acercándose a el, le paso el anillo que Zetsu pedía, sin molestarse en comprobar que su compañero lo hubiera alcanzado.

Naruto llegó donde Zetsu se encontraba.

El cuerpo inerte de Garaa lo recibió, tendido en el barro.

El rubio, no presto atención a su alrededor, solo había visto a Garaa así una vez, y fue cuando peleo contra el.

Se abalanzó junto a el, dándole la vuelta, para verle la cara, se quito la chaqueta rápidamente, y con ella limpio el rostro, del Kazekage de la arena.

-Garaa despierta, ¡Garaa!, vamos Garaa despierta.

Los ojos de su amigo lo miraban inexpresivamente, sus pupilas contraídas, no racionaban a su llamada.

-¡¡¡¡GARAAAA!!!!

-Es inútil- dijo tranquilamente Zetsu, mientras colocaba el anillo antes mencionado en uno de sus dedos- esta muerto, exactamente como tu dentro de unos momentos.

Temari, se derrumbo al oír el nombre de su hermano en voz de Naruto.

Ese chillo solo podía significar una cosa. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, miro a su oponente, y unos metros más allá, el cuerpo de Garaa sostenido por Naruto.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Garaa había sido siempre, el intocable de los tres, el más fuerte.

¿Por qué ahora?

Ahora que había cambiado ,que le había dado una oportunidad al mundo, y el mundo a el.

Kazuzu, aprovecho la distracción de la joven, para atacarla y acabar con ella de una vez, sonrió para si.

-Un ninja, no debe mostrar nunca sus sentimientos y menos dejarse llevar por ellos- dijo a su vez.

Temari, al escuchar esas palabras, le miro, era su fin, ya no tenía fuerzas para esquivar, ya no tenia nada que defender, su hermano había muerto. Cerró los ojos esperando la muerte.

Nunca llego, algo se interpuso, un enorme perro, que seguramente era blanco, pues su pelaje estaba manchado de barro, garro las hebras con su enorme boca, a su vez que otro perro igual aunque menos sucio, atacaba a Kazuzu, el cual no lo esperaba, tumbándole y arrancándole de un mordisco otro de sus corazones, ya solo le quedaban 4.

Después del ataque, el perro, se deshizo en una nube de humo, y tras ella apareció Kiba.

-Un ninja, debe estar preparado para ser atacado desde cualquier sitio- dijo limpiándose la boca con gesto de asco.

Sasuke se detuvo, a un par de pasos estaba la persona, que había marcado su vida, la raíz de su venganza.

Ambos hermanos se miraron intensamente. Calibrando uno el poder del otro.

Por fin había llegado el momento.

Los dos mantuvieron la mirada, ninguno parecía parecía ser capaz de retirarla, ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en retirar esa mirada. Una desafiante y dispuesta a todo, la otra impasible y muy segura de si misma.

-Por fin sabré quien es el mas fuerte de los dos Uchiha, quien de los dos será merecedor de ser mi contenedor- la voz sisearte, que dijo esto en un susurro para si mismo, procedía, cerca de las ruinas de la torre.

Orochimaru, esperaba su momento.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Cada golpe que Kabuto dirigía a Hinata, daba el efecto contrario al que el esperaba.

En lugar de frenar la danza que la muchacha representaba, esta parecía adquirir un nuevo ritmo, y el por el contrario se sentía cada vez mas flojo, y sus ataques menos efectivos.

No lo entendía, no haba recibido ningún golpe. No tenía heridas, y sin embargo se iba debilitando.

Hinata pareció llegar al clímax de su danza, girando sobre si misma y en torno a su atacante, los movimientos de la muchacha adquirieron nuevos pases, hasta que quedo mágicamente suspendida delante de Kabuto.

Con su Byakugan activado, las venas que se remarcaban en sus sienes, y una actitud altiva jamás vista en ella, alzo su mano izquierda hacia el cielo y la derecha al frente.

Kabuto, vio lo desprotegida que esta posición la dejaba, se sonrió, al ver a su atacante, con una mejilla hinchada, y un hilillo de sangre escurriendo desde su labio inferior, resultado de los ataques recibidos anteriormente.

Kabuto, cogio impulso y concentro parte de su chakra de la misma manera que siempre hacia, y ataco.

-Primer compás- Hinata dejo que su contrincante atacara, a su vez su mano derecha giro en círculos, y la izquierda bajo igual que una guillotina sobre el brazo donde su atacante había formado el bisturí de chakra.

Kabuto se agarro el brazo, fue un movimiento reflejo, para su sorpresa, no había dolor ni herida, ni siquiera un rasguño.

La pose de Hinata había cambiado, ahora sus dos brazos se extendían hacia delante, las venas de sus sienes empezaron a palpitar, el mismo ritmo que su corazón, cual tambor, marcándole el ritmo a seguir.

-Segundo compás- Hinata se deslizo sobre el lodo abriendo sus brazos como si fueran alas, levantando una de sus piernas que impacto en el pecho de Kabuto, y ayudada por el impulso de la patada se coloco por encima de el .

-tercer compás- Kabuto levanto la cabeza para ver como a la que había subestimado caía sobre el girando sobre si misma, si no se apartaba le daría, se echo a un lado en el momento que Hinata aterrizaba, tan solo unos centímetros os separaban, solo levanto un dedo tocando el pecho de su enemigo, donde dio un golpe seco e indoloro.

-La pelea a acabado- dijo muy convencida

-Que dices? Ni siquiera tengo un rasguño.

-No te puedes ni mover.

Kabuto la miraba como si estuviese loca, intento concentrar chakra para acabar con aquella farsa, pero por alguna razón no funciono. No es que el chakra no fuera conducido a donde el quería, pero tardaría horas en realizar el ataque debido a la lentitud en que avanzaba.

Intento golpear a Hinata pero el fenómeno era el mismo, sus movimiento, parecían aletargados, su lentitud era inhumana.

-He reducido tu ritmo sanguíneo y el de tu Chakra, tu corazón en estos momentos lleva el compás que yo le he marcado, cada uno de tus ataques me ha indicado donde debía golpear. No tienes heridas, pero podría matarte si quisiera, no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo.

Hinata se dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde se encontraban Sakura y Shino.

-Ahora tendrás que ayudar a Hinata, Sakura- dijo Shino

-Sus heridas no son muy graves, parece estar perfectamente- opino Sakura, aunque cuando Hinata los hubo alcanzado, entendió las dimensiones de su daño.

Hinata junto con su danza, había acelerado el ritmo de su corazón, y la velocidad de su chakra, y había usado el byakugan continuamente, se desplomo ante ellos, pero no llego a caer al suelo, shino la sostuvo, mientras la acomodaba, y dejo que Sakura hiciera su trabajo.

-Este ataque es muy peligroso- comento la peligrosa actuando con rapidez y estabilizando a Hinata.-Acortara su vida cada vez que lo utilice

-Es la primera vez que la veo utilizarlo en una batalla real, en realidad, es la primera vez que la veo utilizarlo, no lo había visto ni entrenando, siempre lo hacia de noche, a solas, creo que sabe las consecuencias.

-Hablare con ella cuando todo acabe, si hubiera seguido con esa danza, podría a ver muerto.

Shino asintió con la cabeza, pero entendía a Hinata, aun teniendo el Byakugan, siempre se había considerado la débil del grupo, no solo del suyo propio, también de en comparación con los demás.

Siempre hablaba de Naruto, y de su persistencia en la lucha, de su valor ante la pelea que por muy difícil que fuera o se pusiera nunca se rendía, y de cómo siempre luchaba por lo que creía aun poniendo su vida en juego.

Ese ataque nació el mismo día que perdió ante Neji, el mismo día en el que camino a la enfermería, oyó a Naruto jurarle a su primo ante la sangre derramada de ella misma que le ganaría, porque cada un era dueño de su propio destino, y Hinata había luchado por el suyo.

Y el gano a Neji demostrándolo, haciendo que Hinata decidiera desde ese momento, darlo todo en cada pelea, incluso su vida si hacia falta.

Sasuke sitio su sangre correr con rapidez por sus venas, acelerando el ritmo de su corazón, alimentando sus ansias, para el solo había una persona en ese lugar, y esa persona era su hermano Itachi.

-Eres deprimente, hermanito.- dijo el mayor con superioridad- todo el mundo luchando por un motivo, ¿Y el tuyo cual es? La venganza.

-Mi motivo no importa, tú te encargaste de asegurarte que no tuviera motivos. La venganza no es una motivación para mí, es un hecho.

Itachi sonrió despectivamente.

En ese momento cerró sus ojos, Sasuke le imito ambos hermanos dijeron de una vez, al unísono:

- ¡SHARINGAN!


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Desde su punto de vista, las personas que se encontraban alrededor se movían lentamente, podían ver cada una de sus acciones, casi adivinar cada movimiento que iban a realizar. Esa era una de las cualidades que sus ojos poseían, pero cada uno de los dos Uchihas allí presentes había desarrollado su técnica de formas muy distintas.

-Nuestros ojos se neutralizan- opino itachi sin darle demasiada importancia, tendría que usar el Mangekyôu, aunque este le desgastase al terminar la batalla.

Sabia perfectamente que su germano no poseía esa técnica, y la prueba la tenia detrás de el, en forma del contenedor del Kiuby.

Sasuke le ignoro era su momento, impulsado por la rabia contenida, inicio el ataque. Sus movimientos fueron veloces, sus sellos se completaron rápidamente.

-Katon Gökakyö no jutsu- Una gran bola de fuego, se dirigió directa hacia itachi, incomprensiblemente, este, sin apenas moverse, la esquivo.

-¿Que pretendías hacer con eso?- dijo con cierta sorna.

Sasuke no le presto atención, y lanzo un nuevo ataque.

-Katon, Housenka no jutsu- concentrando su chakra logro expulsar varias bolas de fuego ha su enemigo.

Este las esquivaba sin dificultad, aproximándose.

-Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu- Sasuke atrapo a Itachi con hilos de su chakra a través de estos hilos el fuego se dirigió hacia Itachi consumiéndolo.

-Eres un inútil- dijo el mayor de los dos, reapareciendo a escasos centímetro de el, propinándole un rodillazo directo al estomago.

Sasuke se encogió, y entre toses, algunas gotas de sangre se escaparon.

Levanto la vista para ver como su hermano volvía a golpearle, arrastrándolo varios metros.

Sakura observaba la pelea desde su posición, los labios le temblaban, ante ese enfrentamiento, apenas si los distinguía, a sus ojos eran borrones, moviéndose, pero un de esos borrones fue fácil de distinguir cuando lo vio agazapado y haciendo mueca de dolor, era Sasuke.

Se mordió el labio inferior presa de la impotencia, al ver como su atacante se dirigía de nuevo hacia Sasuke.

El pequeño de los Uchiha, se puso de pie olvidando todo dolor, la rabia y el odio podían más que aquellos golpes.

Concentro chakra en su mano, creando una corriente de alto voltaje, el ataque fue fair de distinguir debido al sonido peculiar que profería, como si se tratara de miles de pájaros.

Se abalanzó al encuentro de Itachi con el chidori por delante.

Itachi lo cogio por la muñeca, dejando el ataque en nada, volteo a su hermano por encima de el lo estrello contra el suelo.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento, no estaba consiguiendo nada, solo malgastar chakra, y lo necesitaba.

Itachi levanto una de sus piernas y presiono fuertemente la cara de su hermano.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? No vales para nada- se mofo desde la posición que le daba tenerlo a su merced.

Sasuke sitio que la sangre le hervía, la cara de sus padres pasó por su mente, primero vivos luego muertos, y su hermano de pie a lado de sus cadáveres declarándose el artífice de todo, no solo de sus padres, de todo su clan, cada una de las personas que murieron ese día se deslizaban por su pensamiento.

Sintió una pequeña quemazón en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, el sello que Orochimaru le otorgo, ansiaba por extenderse, prometiéndole la victoria.

"No" pensó "si uso el sello, mi venganza no será completa, debo hacerlo por mi mismo"

Intento controlarlo, el pie seguía aplastando su cara contra el lodo.

Sakura, ya no pudo contenerse, la sangre le escurría del labio inferior debido a la presión que había echo con sus dientes., instintivamente echo a correr en dirección a los dos Uchihas.

-¡Sakura, no!-el grito de Shino paso desapercibido para la muchacha, que siguió avanzando desesperadamente.

Itachi, se volvió, al sonido que producían sus pasos en el barro.

-Tu amiga, pretende detenerme, que ingenua.- dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia la pelirosa

-Si la tocas, te mato- logro pronunciar Sasuke, lo que ayudó al lodo a introducirse en su boca, ahogándolo.

-¿No era esa tu intención, en un principio? ¿Entonces que mas da que ella muera?- dijo presionando mas con su pie, para tomar impulso atacar a la chica.

Sasuke agarro su tobillo, con fuerzas renovadas, no por la ira ni la rabia, ni por sus ansias de venganza. Porque tenía algo que proteger, y no permitiría que Itachi le hiciera daño.

Su chakra empezó a envolverle en forma de relámpagos, recorría su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, dando pequeños chispazos.

-Chidori Nagashi- la corriente se deslizo por su cuerpo introduciéndose en el de Itachi a través de su pie, este se convulsiono, escupiendo sangre y terminando por encogerse, lo que dio tiempo a sasuke de incorporarse.

Sakura se paro en seco, observandolos.

-Sakura alejate, no es asunto tuyo, vete- dijo el chico sin volverse- en verdad eres molesta- termino aunque Sakura, pudo ver media sonrisa en su rostro, y le obedecio, manteniendose a una distancia prudente

Itachi alzo su mirada, por primera vez su rostro reflejaba algún tipo de expresión, parecía complacido.

Miro a su hermano a los ojos. Y se pronuncio.

-Mangekyôu Sharingan

Naruto, no se había movido, en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Garaa, le miraba sin expresión alguna, el cielo estaba despejado y sin embargo una pequeña gota cayó en la mejilla del pelirrojo, deslizándose hasta fundirse con el manto marrón.

-No me digas que estas llorando- dijo Zetsu- jajajajaja, ¿y tu eres un ninja? Jajajaja

-Cállate- la voz de Naruto sonó seca, limpio una de sus manos con parte de la chaqueta que se había quitado anteriormente, y deslizo sus dedos por los parpados de su amigo, cerrando así sus ojos.

- Por lo menos, ahora, dejara de ser un monstruo, podría decirse que le echo un favor

-CALLATE- el rubio levanto la mirada, el pelo le caía sobre la frente, sus ojos seguían azules pero sus pupilas eran alargadas, la expresión de su rostro mostraba su dolor y su rabia, deposito suavemente a Garaa, y se fue incorporando sin apartar la mirada de aquel que lo había matado- ERA MI AMIGO

-¿Tu amigo? Entiendo, los dos sois monstruos. ¿Cómo iba a tener amigos alguien como tu, con un demonio dentro? Nosotros utilizaremos mejor ese poder- dijo zetsu señalándole con el anillo.

-Muéstrame el sello- el anillo empezó a vibrar en dirección al estomago de Naruto- ya veo.

Zetsu dio un par de pasos hacia Naruto, con el brazo extendido, señalando al sello del Kiuby.

Sin querer evitarlo, Naruto, movido por la ira, y por el dolor, agarra la muñeca del akatsuki y con un giro seco, le rompió le brazo.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Los dos anillos, resbalaron de los dedos, de esa mano muerta donde habían estado encajados, la flacidez del brazo roto les ayudo a desprenderse.

Cayeron delante de los ojos de Naruto como dos gotas de agua. El chico intento cazarlos al aire, mas, como si de lagartijas se tratase, se escurrieron entre sus dedos.

Cayeron los dos, en el manto marrón y espeso, manteniéndose por unos segundos en la superficie para seguidamente empezar a hundirse lentamente, siendo engullidos por el lodo.

Naruto, desesperado, se abalanzo al lugar donde las dos joyas se habían mezclado con el barro. Y preso de la angustia empezó a remover hundiendo sus manos, escarbando aquel liquido pringoso, intentando recuperar el único elemento que en esos momentos le unía a su amigo.

Palpo algo redondo y pequeño, sabia que ese objeto no iba a devolverle la vida a Garaa, lo sabia, pero aun así era lo que había producido su muerte, y el que había extraído del pelirrojo, algo mas que el shukaku.

Naruto cerro el puño alrededor de ese objeto, que siempre le recordaría a Garaa y su lucha.

En ese momento, Zetsu, con un brazo colgando como si fuera de trapo, le agarro de los cabellos, con la mano que tenia sana, echando la cabeza de Naruto hacia atrás, obligándolo a mirarle.

-Estupido chaval- el akatsuki, realmente estaba irritado, por la acción de Naruto- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Levanto su rodilla, incrustándola en la barbilla del rubio, haciendo que este se mordiera el labio.

Seguidamente, introdujo su cabeza, que aun no había soltado, en el frió lodo, intentando ahogarle.

La volvió a emerger, Naruto le escupió en la cara, lo que provoco la ira de Zetsu, que lo arrastro por el barro, cogiendo impulso, y de una patada lo hizo rodar golpeándose una y otra vez en aquel terreno indefinido.

Aun así, Naruto, no soltó el anillo.

Intento incorporarse, se limpio la boca instintivamente ya que lo que escurría de ella era su sangre mezclada con el barro que cubría toda su cara.

Introdujo el anillo en uno de sus dedos, asegurándose que no se le cayera.

En su rostro cubierto por la arcilla liquida, resaltaban sus dos ojos azules, alargados como los de un zorro, con pupilas como las de un zorro, pero azules, azules como el cielo.

Unos ojos que hababan por el, pidiendo una compensación por el irreversible daño echo.

Tenso todo su cuerpo, dispuesto a todo.

Sin necesidad de clones, una fulgurante bola azul apareció en su mano, una bola que iba creciendo y en su crecimiento, dejaba salir rastros de ese chakra, dibujando aspas.

El chico tuvo que echar medio cuerpo hacia atrás, para aguantar la potencia de ese ataque.

-Sabia que el chico nos daría problemas- se dijo Kazuzu, dejando de lado a Kiba para ir al encuentro de su compañero.

-¿Este de que va? – A Kiba le dolió el desplante, pero sintió cierto alivio, dadas las circunstancias.

Ayudo a Temari a incorporarse.

-Ves donde Sakura, ella hará algo con tus heridas.- sin mas fue en la misma dirección que Kazuzu.

Mientras se acercaba. Pudo ver a zetsu agarrándose el brazo que le colgaba, y a Kazuzu aproximándose, sus cuerpos tapaban, lo que Naruto estaba a punto de hacer.

Sakura, estaba angustiada, cuando oyó pronunciar, el Mangekyôu, a Itachi, su mano se agarraba a su pecho en un gesto de impotencia total.

Los dos chicos, estaban uno enfrente del otro, sin exhibir movimiento alguno, y sin embargo ella sabia que la lucha seguía en otra parte, que no podía ver.

Temari se acerco, tambaleándose, sacándola de su ensoñación, para al final, caer de rodillas ante ella, con los ojos como platos, rojos por el llanto.

-Garaa a….muerto- pronunciando estas palabras, una corriente de lagrimas brotaron sin descanso.

Sakura se dejo caer a su altura, abrazo a la ninja de la arena, dejándola desahogarse, mientras a ella misma se le escapaba alguna gota salada.

Por su aliado, y por la situación en la que se encontraba, que muy bien podía desembocar igual que en la de Temari.

Shino observo a Hinata, que seguía inconsciente, pero respiraba tranquilamente, ajena a lo que sucedía.

No podía dejarla sola, seria una imprudencia.

Kabuto estaba fuera de combate, el no era el problema.

Pero sus bichillos le avisaban. De que Orochimaru, esperaba a la expectativa de conseguir su preciado cuerpo.

Y si bien quería el de sasuke, si no le quedaba opción se haría con cualquier otro, el más tonto sabría eso.

¿Y que mejor objetivo, que una Hyuga, inconsciente?

Shino no lo permitiría, por eso no iba a dejar sola a su compañera de equipo.

Temari pareció entrar en un estado cercano a la histeria, soltaba desgarradores lamentos.

Sakura la aparto de su hombro, mirándola a la cara, veía su propia reacción si en cualquiera de los casos, Sasuke o Naruto murieran. Por el sentimiento profundo que sentía hacia el primero y por uno más fraternal que se había ganado el segundo.

-Tranquilízate, Temari, vamos- dijo aun tratando de controlarse ella misma.

La chica de la arena, no oía, repetía la misma cosa una y otra vez. Entre lamentos y suspiros producidos por el llanto.

-Garaa a muerto, ha muerto, muerto, muerto, esta muerto.

Sus dedos, se hincaban en los brazos de la muchacha de Konoha, ejerciendo mucha presión, y zarandeandola como si la que no comprendía fuera la pelirosa.

Sakura reacciono como cualquier persona en su lugar lo hubiera echo, y con la mano esenciada le do una bofetada a Temari.

La cual pareció regresar, de su estado de histeria.

- Y ahora veamos esas heridas- dijo la ninja medico, agradeciendo tener algo que hacer.

Itachi, observo a su hermano pequeño, que se encontraba cabizbajo, dos mechones de su pelo negro, caían por su frente, el chico empezó a moverse, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, se encontraba atado.

Levanto la cabeza, se sentía muy cansado, y apenas si tenía fuerzas, su sharingan había desaparecido.

-Te avise, te lo dije, te lo repetí, una y otra vez- Itachi dejo unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar.

- Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! y vive avergonzado. Huye... huye... y aférrate desesperadamente a la vida. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí

Nadie sabe de donde,Itachi saco aquella daga con la que infundía sufrimiento a sasuke, en aquel lugar que era su dominio.

-Y debo decir que obedeciste, querías matarme, me odiabas, huías, porque eso es lo que hiciste, cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru, huir- con cada palabra, la daga se retorcía más siempre en la misma herida- Y vives avergongazado, por el hecho de que para huir traicionaste a los que más te querían, con la excusa de buscar poder.

Itachi, hundió mas la daga, siempre en la misma herida, una herida, que nunca se cerraría para Sasuke, solo si completaba su venganza, y dejaba su espíritu libre de sufrimiento.

-Pero hasta aquí llegaste hermanito, ya no habrá vida para ti a la que te aferres, y nunca, nunca tendrás unos ojos como los míos.

El dolor de esa herida, lo perseguía, le carcomía por dentro.

- Después me encargare, de Naruto, del cual tu no pudiste librarte, y detrás Irán todos los demás, empezando por esa jovencita pelirosa y acabando por el resto de la aldea.

Sasuke, sintió que todo volvía a repetirse que todas las personas que le rodeaban, iban a desaparecer. Que lo que tenía ahora, parecido a una familia, se lo iba a arrebatar la misma persona, que o quito en el pasado.

Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre, arrastrándola por todo su cuerpo, haciendo fluir su chakra, aunque le costara la vida lo impediría.

Levanto su cabeza, tras esos dos mechones que cubrían su frente, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo despertando en el un nuevo sharingan, las comas características se unieron con sus pupilas que se tiñeron del mismo rojo que su iris, cubriendo casi por completo el blanco de sus ojos.

Irónicamente, la herida que este removía una y otra vez, era la que lo había despertado, la que le había dado el impulso necesario.

Itachi Uchiha, pagaría por todo lo que había echo, y por lo que tenia pensado hacer.

- fukushū Sharinghan


	22. Chapter 22

**_GRACIAS a todos/as los lectores que os habeis molestado en dejarme reviews, animandome a seguir, dando vuestra opinon y comunicandome si os esta gustando o no. GRACIAS. o_**

**_Sois geniales, sin vosotros/as, posiblemente, este fic, se habria quedado en nada._**

**_Espero que disfruteis con este capitulo, donde creo que empiezo, a desvariar un pelin._**

CAPITULO 22

- ¡ Fukusu Sharingan ¡

Al decir estas palabras, pequeñas astillas brotaron en el borde de su iris, dándole un aspecto amenazador, y semejantes a una radial.

El poste donde se había encontrado atado, había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Sasuke, pálido como la muerte, empezó a caminar, movido por una energía nueva, no aparto la mirada ni un segundo, sus movimientos eran seguros, hipnóticos, acusadores, ya no había marcha atrás.

- ¿Por qué me mantuviste con vida?- la voz de Sasuke sonaba segura, pero diferente a su vez, como si por su boca hablara todo su clan, usando su voz como medio.

-Únicamente a mí¿Por qué? - hizo una pausa, antes de continuar, siempre mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano.

Itachi hizo mención de hablar, pero por su boca no salio silaba alguna.

-No, yo se la respuesta, me has mantenido con vida,- la mano de sasuke, fue acercándose lentamente a su hermano.- porque querías ser artomentado.

Los ojos del menor, reflejaron las imágenes que transcurrieron años atrás, Itachi parecía revivirlas, las pupilas de sus ojos se agrandaron, un sentimiento que creía muerto, le recorrió ¿remordimiento? Tal vez. ¿Culpa¿Arrepentimiento? Quien sabe.

- querías ser atormentado, por la personificación de la culpa que sientes por haber asesinado a todo tu clan.

Itachi, no era capaz de moverse, su corazón latía rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, por medio de los ojos de su hermano, sintió la agonía del que tiene conciencia de su atroz crimen, la sensación de angustia que le recorría era insoportable.

Consiguió llevarse las manos a la cabeza, en un intento de apartar esas imágenes, sus vecinos, sus amigos, sus tíos, sus primos, sus padres.

Todos yacian a sus pies, muertos, y le miraban, le miraban inexpresivos, acusándole, porque el, era el que, había empuñado el arma que acabo con ellos.

El efecto que estaba produciendo los ojos de Sasuke, sobre el mayor de los Uchiha, era una tortura.

-Itachi, querías que un vengador te matara- la daga que el mayor sostenía, no hacia unos minutos, se encontraba en la mano de Sasuke, que alzo la voz, en el mismo momento que se la clavaba, de un certero golpe.

-¡Y me elegiste para ese trabajo!!

La sangre de Itachi se escurrió por el puñal, tornando roja la mano de Sasuke, solo consiguió realizar un movimiento, lento, un movimiento que trajo a Sasuke recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos, de cuando ambos crecían en la misma casa, recuerdos, de cuando todavía lo admiraba, como lo que era, su hermano mayor. La mano de Itachi alcanzo la frente de sasuke, y como en aquellos tiempos, su dedo índice, golpeo su frente, para después dejar caer el brazo.

Su rostro, reflejo paz y descanso, sus ojos se cerraron dejando atrás todo el sufrimiento, liberando a su vez el de Sasuke.

El pequeño, no pudo evitar, al soltar el puñal, y observar su mano cubierta de sangre, sangre de su hermano, que una lágrima resbalara, desde su mejilla, hasta finalizar en la palma de su mano, fundiéndose con esa sangre.

Froto su frente, donde Itachi le haba dado ese golpecito, conteniendo el resto de sus lagrimas, la única manera de volver a traer a su hermano con el, a como lo recordaba, era matándolo.

Sakura, terminaba de curar a Temari, que se encontraba recostada a su lado, respirando aun algo agitadamente.

-Esto valdrá por ahora, descansa.

Levanto la cabeza, hacia los dos hermanos, no hacia mucho que no realizaban ningún movimiento, pero a ella le parecía una eternidad.

Un resplandor azul, llamo su atención, un fulgor que no había visto antes, y desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver como Naruto se abalanzaba sobre dos akatsukis, con una gran concentración de chakra en la mano.

Sakura, silencio un grito, nunca había visto a Naruto así, su cara reflejaba muy bien su rabia, y su ira, el muchacho alegre que ella conocía, nunca había reflejado ese enfado en sus ojos. Que azules como siempre, se mostraban gatunos, y si mirabas profundamente en ellos, reflejos naranjas se esparcían como estrellas fugaces.

Y de repente, cuando se produjo el impacto, un enorme flash lo cegó a todos.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, descubrió, impresionada, que formando un gran cráter, allí donde esa gran bola había colisionado, el terreno estaba completamente seco.

Su compañero, en el centro de la colisión, se encontraba de pie, respirando agitadamente, sosteniéndose el brazo, percusor de aquel ataque, recuperándose.

Muy cerca de el, uno de los Akatsukis , parecía no mostrar signos de vida, el otro a su lado, se descubrió de la gran planta que lo cubría protegiéndolo.

Kazuzu, había recibido la mayor parte del impacto, pero Zetsu se tambaleo al intentar andar, cosa que dio a entender, que también estaba dolido.

Mas, aquel que aparentaba estar muerto, empezó a convulsionarse, hasta recuperar la conciencia, y ayudado por sus hebras, se puso de pie.

-Si te hubiera dado de lleno, estarías muerto.- le dijo a Zetsu.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? El ataque a sido fuerte, pero tengo mi coraza- Zetsu se resistía a creer aquello.

-Ni tu coraza te habría salvado, si no llego a estar aquí. Ese cabrón, ha acabado con dos de mis corazones, de un solo golpe.

Miro a su alrededor, sopesando la situación. Zetsu dio su opinión al respecto:

-Deberíamos irnos, esto se nos esta yendo de las manos.

-¿irnos?- Kazuzu, fijo su mirada en el hico que tenia delante, que respiraba agitadamente y parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-Vete tu si quieres, esto se a convertido en algo personal, para mi, nadie había conseguido quitarme dos corazones de un golpe. Itachi parece estar divirtiéndose también.

Alargo sus hebras, hasta alcanzar a Naruto, lo tiro al suelo, sujetándolo de los tobillos, el muchacho se revolvía, pero seguía recuperándose de su ataque.

-Mierda, esto no va a salir bien- dijo Zetsu, cogiendo el anillo de Kazuzu, con el único brazo que tenia en condiciones, acercándose al estomago del rubio, y empezando de nuevo la extracción.

Kiba intento impedirlo, Akamuru quería seguirlo, pero sus patas ya no podían dar un paso mas.

-Akamaru, amigo, no te preocupes, descansa, has hecho un buen trabajo- le dijo Kiba, acariciando a su compañero de batalla, y echando a correr, pero Kazuzu, parecía tener ojos por todas partes.

-No volverás a sorprenderme- sentencio, derribando a kiba, con mas de sus hebras, tumbándolo, y traspasando una de sus piernas con estas. Kiba soltó un grito de dolor ante la acción, llevando sus manos a la herida, y mirando a Naruto, impotente ante lo que se avecinaba, intento incorporarse, pero su pierna no aguanto el peso de su cuerpo, haciéndole caer de nuevo.

La atención de Sakura volvió a los hermanos, cuando, uno de ellos, cayó como plomo sobre el barro, y el otro imitaba el movimiento, caía también ante sus ojos.

La chica se impulso en el suelo, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba, y atrapando el cuerpo de Sasuke, antes de que este tocara el suelo.

-Sa…su..ke..- logro decir

-Sakura?

EL sentimiento de descanso que la recorrio, al comprobar que el chico seguía vivo, humedecio sus ojos.

-Sakura, lo consegui, lo consegui,- le decia levantando su mano para intentar tocarla, palpando el aire.- por alguna razon, no puedo separar mis parpados, no puedo abrir los ojos.

La pelirosa, no contuvo sus lágrimas, Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos, ante ella.

-¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?

-Sa..suke, tu…tu…-no sabia como decírselo, agarro su mano, sujetándola fuerte, el muchacho comprendió.

-Shhh, no llores, es el precio, el precio de mi venganza


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

Sakura se enjugo las lágrimas, y recostó a Sasuke.

-Tsunade, encontrara el remedio, estoy segura, ya lo veras.

Sasuke, no pudo más que medio sonreír, sabia que su ceguera y los dos años de exilio, era el precio que tenia que pagar por su venganza, un precio que había estado dispuesto a pagar, y así lo confirmaban las circunstancias.

Su compañera, empuño un kunai y se incorporo.

-Voy a ayudar a Naruto, no quiero perderlo ahora que el equipo 7, esta junto de nuevo.

Sasuke, palpo el aire hasta dar con el tobillo de la muchacha, sujetándolo.

-Ayúdame a levantarme, voy contigo.

Sakura lo miro, comprendiendo que el Uchiha, quisiera redimir su falta, salvando a su compañero.

-Serias, mas un estorbo que una ayuda- las palabras podían sonar duras, pero era la verdad

Sasuke, en el fondo lo sabia, todo por lo que había dedicado su vida, ya no era nada.

Ya no tenia sentido, su venganza, se había cumplido, y seguramente, ya no podría ser un ninja nunca más.

Soltó el tobillo de Sakura, dejándola marchar, sintiendo como la semilla de la depresión nacía en el.

Era el último miembro, de un clan deseado por sus ojos, por su sharingan. Era el último miembro de un clan de ninjas. Del que ya no quedaba nada. Su ceguera le impediría realizar el sharingan, su ceguera le impediría ser un ninja. Y aunque había ganado a su hermano, sentía como si la ultima palabra la hubiera dicho el.

Tumbado como estaba, sintió el acercamiento deslizante, de alguien.

La marca de su cuello, empezó a palpitar, sabia perfectamente, quien se encontraba cerca de el, aunque no pudiera verlo.

Intento levantarse tambaleándose, debido a la falta de equilibrio producida por la oscuridad, pero no se cayo, como pudo, se mantuvo de pie, hasta tener una posición estable

- No tienes nada que buscar aquí.- dijo a lo que parecía medio persona- estoy ciego, déjame en paz.

-¿Crees que me importa? Pequeño Uchiha. Tu cuerpo será mió. ¿Cuál es tu futuro, Sasuke? Ciego, sin sharingan,- el ser despreciable que hablaba se sonrió- piénsalo, si no lo has hecho ya- después de decir esto, se desprendió quedaba de el como persona, introduciéndose, en sasuke, utilizando el sello como medio.

El chico se resistía a la invasión, poniéndole las cosas difíciles a Orochimaru.

-Vamos, no te resistas, yo puedo darte unos ojos con los que ver, unos ojos con los que tu clan no habrá muerto en vida, podremos usar el sharingan y tu lucha habrá valido la pena.

Sasuke, pareció, rendirse ante la oportunidad que se le daba, una parte de el así lo quería.

-¿A que precio?- pregunto, inseguro, aumentando su resistencia.

Orochimaru, avanzaba en su subconsciente.

- Y que mas da, tendrás poder, igual que Naruto, lo has visto, estarás a su altura, volverás a resurgir tu clan- sus palabras eran melosas, convincentes, atractivas.

Sakura, avanzaba rauda, Naruto se debatía en el suelo, por el dolor, por la angustia de sus recuerdos, que avanzaban rápidamente, y por el inagotable esfuerzo de resistirse a morir.

La cabeza del muchacho se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos en blanco, extendiendo su mano, pidiéndole ayuda... Y de repente su brazo cayó pesado en el barro.

Un temblor la recorrió, al ver el cuerpo paralizado del rubio, indicando a primera vista que estaba muerto. Su corazón pareció detenerse, ante el hecho de que no había podido hacer nada para ayudarle. Cuando un fuerte zumbido llego a sus oídos, la causa la producía un enjambre de insectos, que sin miramientos tacaban a Zetsu. No le producían gran daño, pero le habían obligado a detenerse, y le resultaba una importante molestia, corroyendo sus enormes hojas laterales.

Shino desde la distancia, intentaba ayudar.

Sakura, no perdió el tiempo, y se abalanzo con el kunai en alto, sobre Kazuzu, que era el que sujetaba a Naruto, esquivo una de sus hebras, saltando por encima y logro acercarse lo suficiente, pero Zetsu, que se había deshecho de los insectos, comiéndoselos, cerrando de golpe esas dos grandes hojas, logro detenerla, justo cuando la punta del kunai tocaba el pecho de kazuzu. La lanzo rodando por el lodo, molesto por la interferencia, quería acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Naruto sus ojos, desorientado al principio, pero enseguida reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba.

En lo mas profundo de su ser, donde la raíz de todos sus problemas se hallaba presa, n medio de un gran charco liquido, donde su reflejo parecía fundirse con el mismo, delante de unas enormes rejas, tras las cuales, dos poderosos ojos le observaban.

- Rompe el sello, no dejes que me cojan, no dejes que te maten- fue el zorro quien hablo, era un ser inteligente, sabia perfectamente, que si le capturaban, no tendría oportunidad de ser libre jamás. – si no lo rompes, usa mi chakra al menos, entre dos males tu eres el menor de ellos.

El suelo empezó a temblar, indicando que la extracción volvía a reanudarse, la visión del zorro empezó a desvanecerse, el sello bailaba, pequeños trocitos, caían suavemente en aquel liquido, flotando, en diferentes direcciones.

La vista empezó a nublársele a Naruto, que sintió como el dolor volvía con mas fuerza, cayo de rodillas en aquel lugar, que empezaba a desaparecer, hincando sus uñas, en el suelo, buscando algo que le ayudara a quedarse mas imágenes de su pasado, de su presente, ocuparon el lugar donde antes se encontraba.

Sakura, se levanto, de espaldas a los akatsukis y naruto, vio como el cuerpo vació de orochimaru, se descomponía delante de Sasuke.

Débiles gemidos la hicieron volverse, Naruto se arqueaba, espasmódicamente, de su interior fluía un chakra anaranjado, que se iba introduciendo en el anillo de Zetsu lentamente

La histeria que antes había dominado a Temari se apodero de ella, olvidando todo sentido común, dejando caer todas sus defensas, mirando a uno y a otro de sus compañeros, la desesperación y la impotencia buscaron una salida, tomando como transporte su voz, y de su boca salieron tres palabras, gritadas al aire

-¡¡¡ AYUDAAAA!!! Por favor. – se derrumbo poseída por su ineficacia, las lagrimas dejaban pequeños surcos en sus mejillas manchadas de barro, inútil e impotente ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Dos shuriken cruzaron el aire, delante de ella, cortando cada uno ambas hebras que sujetaban a Naruto.

El suelo empezó a resquebrajarse, separando a los akatsukis de su presa.

Y al final de esa brecha, la quinta hokage, Tsunade, se incorporaba, blandiendo su puño. Dos hombres, con el pelo blanco uno, gris el otro apoyaban desde ambos lados, Jiraiya y Kakashi, miraban desafiantes a sus enemigos.

De detrás del trío, un muchacho blanco de piel, y blancos sus ojos, apareció, echando un vistazo con su Byakugan.

-Sentimos llegar tan tarde, pero espero que a tiempo.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

Naruto abrió sus ojos ante el silencio que le rodeaba, una tranquilidad aparente le desoriento un poco.

Intento incorporarse y unas nauseas repentinas le devolvieron a la realidad, volvió su cabeza a tiempo de vomitar su comida en el suelo, aun después del esfuerzo, las arcadas persistían, y los ojos le lloraban por querer controlar aquel estado enfermizo.

Por fin, tras tambalearse, sujetándose el estomago, consiguió mantenerse en pie.

Descubrió, la causa de aquella pausa inesperada.

Los dos akatsukis, miraban fijamente, a cuatro personas, muy conocidas para el.

La hokage en persona, junto con Kakashi, Jiraiya y Neji, habían acudido en su ayuda.

Este echo alimento su esperanza de sobrevivir, su esperanza de seguir creyendo en las personas que le rodeaban, en las personas en las cuales, sabia ahora a ciencia cierta que podía depositar su confianza, y que por las que sin duda, arriesgaría su vida si era necesario.

Ahora sabía que su sueño de ser Hokage algún día, valía la pena, no solo por que le reconocieran como persona, sino por que valía la pena defender vidas como esas.

Sakura se aproximo a el para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie, pues sus piernas aun temblaban, aunque seguramente el ni lo notaba.

La chica, no podía quitarse de la cabeza, la imagen del cuerpo de Orochimaru, descomponiéndose, cada vez que lo pensaba un estremecimiento la invadía.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sasuke, ahora mismo estaría manteniendo una lucha interna, en la que tenia mucho que perder y poco que ganar.

Los akatsukis aguantaron el duelo de miradas, que mantenían con la Hokage y sus acompañantes.

Por fin zetsu hablo:

-Kazuzu, nos retiramos. El jefe no va estar muy contento después de esto.

-Estuvimos muy cerca. Una pena lo de Itachi e Hidan, no le va hacer ninguna gracia.

-El final de todo esto, esta muy cerca- dijo Zetsu, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Naruto- ten por seguro que conseguiremos el Kiuby, y el anillo que llevas puesto.

Diciendo esto, se mezclo con el paisaje que le rodeaba, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Su compañero quiso tener la última palabra antes de desaparecer también.

-No te podrás esconder detrás de las faldas de konoha, siempre.

Naruto apretó el puño, herido en su orgullo, se había dejado, llevar otra vez por sus impulsos, quizás si hubiera mantenido la mente mas fría, si no se hubiera dejado arrastrar por sus sentimientos, las cosas habrían sido diferentes, les hubiera demostrado de lo que era capaz, y quizás, así, Garaa, no hubiera muerto.

Noto como sakura, entre temblores, se agachaba a recoger algo. No muy lejos de ellos, un pequeño brillo producido por los últimos rayos de sol que se negaba a esconderse, llamo su atención. Medio enterrado en aquel lugar resquebrajado y seco, producto del ataque echo por el rubio con su rasengan, se hallaba el segundo anillo que había caído de la mano de Kazuzo.

Sakura lo recogió, extendiéndolo en su palma hacia Naruto. El cual lo introdujo en uno de sus dedos, tendría que conservar los dos, hasta saber cual era el que había sustraído su vida a Garaa.

Tsunade, empezó a repartir órdenes.

-Neji, haz un reconocimiento previo de los heridos con tu Byakugan. Jiraiya, invoca a uno de tus sapos, los trasladaremos en el, de una forma más rápida, Kakashi ayúdale.

La mirada de la hokage se dirigió entonces, al último de los uchiha, que permanecía en pie. El chico noto su mirada, y volvió lentamente su cabeza, devolviéndosela, haciendo que una expresión de terror se apoderara de la quinta.

Una sonrisa maléfica, se dibujo en su rostro, Tsunade no podía moverse, impresionada por lo que esa visión le produjo.

Lentamente, los iris de sasuke, buscaron a sus dos compañeros. Sakura empezó a temblar, adivinando ya lo que vería, bajo su vista apesadumbrada, rindiéndose ante el hecho, de la verdad de sus sospechas.

Naruto, sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada, soltándose de Sakura, aproximándose al que quería como a un hermano, negándose a dejar, que el ser al que pertenecía ese iris serpentil, se apoderara de el.

Aguantando las arcadas, que todavía le sobrecogían, llego hasta sasuke, coloco sus dos manos encima de sus hombros, manteniendo el contacto visual.

-Sasuke, lucha, lucha contra el, no te rindas, tu puedes, vamos Sasuke, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, lucha, por Sakura, por mi, por ti mismo, por el equipo 7, yo siempre creeré en ti.

Llegaron hasta el interior del Uchiha aquellas palabras, que repetía su compañero, dándole esperanzas, y motivos para luchar, iniciando un rayo de luz, en aquella nueva oscuridad que le invadía, haciéndole creer, crecer y resistirse a ella.

Orochimaru, agriado y ofuscado, ante aquella resistencia, de la cual ya creía que no tendría que preocuparse, manejo el cuerpo de Sasuke, sacando un Kunai de uno de sus bolsillos, sonriendo maliciosamente, y dispuesto a vengarse de aquel que podría negarle el poseer aquel cuerpo que tanto ansiaba.

Los ojos de todos los presentes, se abrieron como platos, aterrorizados ante lo que acababan de presenciar, Sasuke, atravesaba con un kunai el costado de Naruto, que miraba a su compañero de una manera extraña, perdonándolo por lo que acababa de hacer, sabiendo que no era dueño de sus actos, dejando caer sus parpados, muy lentamente, mientras sus pupilas encogían, arrastradas por la inconsciencia.

La mano del rubio, que aun se mantenía en el hombro de su compañero, empezó a vibrar, por la cercanía de los anillos al sello maldito, ayudando a Sasuke a echar a aquel ser de su cuerpo, saliendo de el en forma de un chakra verdoso y escamoso, pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto no pudo sostenerse mas, y como el plomo, cayo al suelo, ciego ya a lo que había a su alrededor.

El sol, por fin dejo de resistirse, al paso de la noche, dejando aquel lugar completamente a oscuras.

El Chakra verdoso, busco un cuerpo que ocupar, antes de estar completamente fuera, y lo encontró, al final aquel que le había servido de criado, seria su contenedor.

Kakashi, que acudía a ver que sucedía, hizo unos sellos rápidamente, dando luz al pantano, mas ya no había rastro del chakra.

-Neji, usa tu byakugan- chillo kakashi, el chaval que lo había contemplado casi todo, asintió.

-No hay rastro del chakra en el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero tampoco puedo distinguirlo en ningún otro, debe haberse fundido completamente con el cuerpo que haya ocupado, no sabremos quien es hasta que no se muestre el mismo.

Kakashi, asintió, se acerco a Tsunade, introduciendo su chakra en ella, para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- Me pillo desprevenida

-Nadie lo hubiera podido evitar. Debemos darnos prisa.- dijo Kakashi, señalando con su cabeza a Naruto, que seguía perdiendo sangre.

-Si, rápido hay que llevarlo a Konoha.

Subieron a Naruto junto al resto en el sapo de Jiraiya.

- Y con Kabuto ¿que hacemos?

- Se viene, seguro que Ibiki le saca alguna información, sabe más de lo que parece.

Sasuke, miraba su mano, cubierta de sangre, de sangre de Naruto, esa mano que todavía empuñaba aquel Kunai, no podía ver la sangre, no podía ver el kunai, pero sentía el liquido templado escurrirse, a través de aquel metal frió. Se reprochaba el no haberlo impedido, se lo reprocharía siempre.

Alguien, tiro de el. La mano de esa persona, era calida, y le transmitía seguridad.

-tu también vienes, vamos

Sasuke reconoció la voz, sakura le guió hasta aquel enorme sapo que los trasladaría a la aldea.

Se paro en seco, negándose a merecer ser de nuevo admitido.

-¿Que pasa?

-No pude impedirlo- dijo culpabilizándose, mostrando el puñal.

Sakura, agarro el kunai y lo tiro, hundiéndose en aquellas asquerosas aguas.

- Te voy a decir una cosa, si no nos damos prisa, Naruto morira, así que deja de compadecerte por algo que no pudiste evitar, porque – la vista de la chica se empañaba, solo de pensar aquella probabilidad- porque, si… Naruto muere…si…muere, por estar aquí hablando… por mucho que te quiera… seré yo la que te apuñale a ti.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hola a todos/as, como veis esta vez no me he tardado mucho en actualizar._**

**_Os doy efusivamente las gracias por vuestros animos y apoyo, a aquellos que me los transmitis, por medio de las review._**

**_Despues de tanta accion, un capi tranquilo, pero creo que no deja de ser emocionante._**

**_Que lo disfruteis, y espero que os guste, de corazon._**

**_Sois geniales._**

CAPITULO 25

_Aquel sitio, le transmitía paz y tranquilidad, allí, no tenia problemas, ni preocupaciones, simplemente se sentía feliz._

_Feliz como nunca, porque seguramente, esa sensación que le invadía de cabeza a pies, era la felicidad._

_Tumbado, en aquel prado, el aroma de las flores, cambiaba continuamente, como si alguien, estuviera siempre al tanto, de que no llegara a marchitarse ninguna._

Sakura, cambio la flor del jarrón, como había echo los dos días anteriores, desde que Naruto, estaba en el hospital, miro a su compañero.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan tranquilo, ni tan feliz porque, su rostro reflejaba, serenidad y felicidad. Haya donde se encontrase, estaba a gusto. Suspiro, rezando por que volviera, porque despertara de ese letargo, por volver a verle hacer tonterías, a chillarle, por volver a verle reír.

_El tiempo no pasaba, nada le importaba más que eso, si siempre pudiera quedarse allí, sin odios, sin llantos, sin sus amigos…_

_¿Amigos¿Tenia el amigos¿Dónde estaban¿Por qué no estaban allí con el? Aquel lugar era perfecto._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Sasuke, se había adaptado muy bien a su ceguera, como siempre un alumno aventajado.

Sostenía en sus manos, una bolsa con el nombre de Ichiraku grabada en ella.

-Pensé, que esto le ayudaría, lo compre de camino hacia aquí.

Dejo la bolsa sobre la mesilla, cerca de naruto.

_Un nuevo aroma le invadió, lo reconoció enseguida, ramen¿Cuánto hacia que no comía ramen? El olor le produjo cierto cosquilleo en el estomago, haciéndole sonreír, abrió los ojos buscando la procedencia de aquel aroma._

_Mas por lejos que mirara, en aquel lugar, semejante a un gran prado, de colores pastel, no diviso lo que le interesaba. Tan solo resaltaban tres grandes cerezos, frondosos y dejando arrastrar sus pequeñas flores, por la suave brisa._

_Dejo que la palma abierta de su mano, recogiera mansamente una de esas florecillas, un nombre le vino a la cabeza, pasando por su mente como un suspiro._

_-Sakura- ¿Por qué le era tan familiar ese nombre? Dejo caer la flor, que se deshojo, antes de tocar el suelo. _

_Fugazmente, la imagen, de una chica, de ojos verdes y pelo rosa, cubrió sus ojos, por un instante, por un segundo, supo quien era._

_Mas se dejo caer, de nuevo, en la esponjosa hierba, estirando sus brazos, feliz de encontrarse en ese lugar, no queriendo que aquello acabase nunca._

_Miraba el cielo, el sol, en un interminable atardecer, jamás daba paso a la oscuridad, aquellos colores, anaranjados y rojizos, se transformaban en su cabeza, dándole mas pistas sobre su procedencia, dando forma a unos ojos, que le suplicaban perdón._

_-Sasuke- no supo muy bien porque pronuncio ese nombre, pero al hacerlo, la nostalgia le invadió._

_Miro el cielo, donde las nubes dibujaban, formas divertidas, extrayendo, esa nostalgia, ese sentimiento, que le unía a aquel nombre._

-Estoy segura, de que ayudara. Lleva dos días así, Tsunade, dijo que dependía de él, el volver con nosotros.

-Aun me siento culpable.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Sasuke. Naruto estuvo expuesto a mucha tensión, tú no podías evitar que Orochimaru le apuñalara utilizándote. El lo sabe. Solo espero que luche y que vuelva con nosotros.

-Parece muy feliz, quizás… no quiera volver.

-No digas eso, volverá, es muy cabezón, además tiene un sueño que cumplir¿Cuándo ha dejado Naruto algo a medias?

Sasuke, lo sabia mejor que nadie, su amigo jamás se retractaba, mantenía lo que prometía o lo que se proponía. Sonrió para si al recordar momentos de la tozudez del rubio.

-¿Tu como estas¿No tienes cita con el psicólogo del hospital?

-Si, mi ultima sesión, creo que a partir de hoy volveré ser parte de Konoha, oficialmente.

-Estupendo, me alegro, por fin seremos el equipo 7 otra vez.

Sasuke, no pudo mas que sonreír, ante la ingenuidad de Sakura, el ciego, y Naruto en la cama de un hospital, no sabia muy bien donde veía ella, el equipo 7.

- Se lo que estas pensando, Naruto despertara, y Tsunade ya te dijo, que buscaran el remedio para tu ceguera, confía en ellos, por una vez en tu vida confía en alguien.

_Sabia, que tal perfección era imposible, algo fallaba. Estaba solo._

_Se froto el estomago, una extraña sensación empezó a invadirle, como cuando haces el equipaje, y tienes la sensación de que te dejas algo._

_Algo en su interior le decía, que ese no era su sitio, que aun no era el momento, que tenia que volver._

_¿Volver¿A dónde? _

La puerta, volvió abrirse, Sakura saludo a la persona que entraba por ella.

-Aun no ha despertado¿Cómo esta Kiba?

Hinata, sonrió al oír el nombre de su compañero.

-Le deje peleando con las enfermeras, no le dejan levantarse, hasta que su pierna este totalmente curada, manda los mejores deseos para naruto.

La chica, dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, le daba cierta pena, el precio que el chico tuvo que pagar, por vengar a su clan, pero en parte, pensaba, que era inevitable, que algo así sucediera.

-Nosotros nos íbamos, Sasuke, tiene hora, yo iré a ver si tranquilizo a Kiba. Quédate, el tiempo que quieras.

Hinata los vio marcharse. Observo la habitación, donde se encontraba el rubio, vio la flor, preciosa y fresca, y el paquete de ramen sobre la mesilla.

Ella no le había traído nada, se sintió un poco mal, por haber olvidado ese detalle.

Decidió, pues cantarle, no sabia si la escucharía, pero estaba segura que si lo hacia, el se daría cuenta, que tenia gente esperándole.

_Una dulce voz llego hasta el, un cántico melodioso, un rayo de luz, que le señalaba el camino._

_Se levanto, dispuesto a averiguar, de donde procedía aquel sonido, que le atraía tanto, que tiraba de el, que lo alejaba de esa tranquilidad, de esa felicidad, de esa soledad._

_Sintió como su corazón, recibía, aquello que se le había olvidado, al hacer la maleta._

La muchacha, sentada, a lado de la cama, del chico al que tanto admiraba, y por el cual experimentaba un cariño especial, un sentimiento secreto, pero en ocasiones gritado a voces, visible para los testigos que habían presenciado alguno de sus encuentros, y sin embargo ignorado por aquel al que iba dirigido.

Siguió cantando, ofreciendo su presente, rezando por que la escuchara, posando su mano sobre la de el, sin sonrojarse, a sabiendas, que estaban solos.

_Naruto caminaba, impulsado por las estrofas de aquella canción, recordando con cada paso, cada una de las personas, que le esperaban, Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka, Hinata…_

_Esa voz…esa voz…le recordaba gratamente a ella._

_Una calidez inusual, le estremeció, empezando por su mano, recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndole olvidar aquel lugar, aquella soledad. _

_Volvió a sentir latir su corazón, volvió a tener sueños y esperanzas._

_Ya no se sentía, tan feliz en ese lugar, pues le faltaba lo más importante, sus amigos._

Hinata, dejo de cantar repentinamente, en el momento que sintió, que la presión de su mano, era correspondida.

Levanto su vista, y se perdió en aquellos ojos que la observaban. Se perdió en el azul de su iris, en el negro de sus pupilas. En la sonrisa que le dirigía.

- Por favor sigue- dijo Naruto, estrechando más la mano de ella.

Hinata, noto el calor que el rubor daba a sus mejillas, intimidándose.

-Yo…yo…tú…tú…despertaste

-Aun me quedan cosas por hacer aquí, hay naruto para rato.

Recordó, entonces la muchacha, que su mano, aun seguia unida a la del rubio, de nuevo el rubor la invadió, apartando la mano rápidamente, levantándose de la silla, que con la torpeza de la vergüenza, cayó al suelo.

Ante el estropicio, naruto , soltó una carcajada, consiguiendo que Hinata se dejara llevar y riera con el.

-¿Eso que huelo es ramen?- el rubio señalo la bolsa que había en la mesilla.

-Si, creo que Sasuke lo trajo, no hace mucho- adivinando que el joven querría comer, empezó a sacarlo de la bolsa, y le ayudo a ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Cada vez se sentía mas a gusto a su lado, cada vez sentía menos nervios, pero las palpitaciones de su corazón, no la abandonaban.

-Sakura, también estuvo- el rubio señalo entonces el jarrón, en el que sobresalía aquella hermosa flor.

-Si, ha cambiado la flor todos los días

-¿Días?

-Has estado inconsciente 2 días, casi todos han venido a verte, kiba se puso furioso, porque, no le dejaron levantarse. Yo he venido en cuanto me dieron el alta.

Un murmullo de voces, se acercaba a la puerta.

-Sabia, que tu lo solucionarías, sakura, eres la mejor. Esas enfermeras no valen para nada.

-Shhh, no armes tanto alboroto, kiba, ellas solo hacen su trabajo.

La puerta se abrió, Sakura empujaba una silla de ruedas, donde kiba iba sentado, con una pierna totalmente vendada.

Se sorprendió, de ver a Naruto despierto, y se alegro.

-¡No me dijiste que había despertado!- Sakura lo miro, demostrando su sorpresa.

-No lo sabia, cuando lo deje, seguía inconsciente.

-¿Queréis de dejar de hablar de mi, como si no estuviera?

Hinata, mal disimulo una sonrisa.

Sakura, empujo a Kiba de nuevo a la silla, pues este, en un impulso se había incorporado.

-¡Que no te levantes!

Todos rieron, abiertamente.

Sasuke, apareció por el umbral de la puerta, había oído el jaleo desde el despacho del psicólogo, y naturalmente, enseguida dedujo, de donde provenía.

-Entra Sasuke y únete a la fiesta.

Sakura se escandalizo

-¡Que esto es un hospital, no una feria!

Todos volvieron a reír por el genio de la pelirosa.

La puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, se abrió de golpe, el causante, no se molesto en llamar, entre jadeos, producidos por el esfuerzo de llegar lo antes posible, dijo a los que en el interior de la oficina se hallaban:

-¡El prisionero se ha escapado!


	26. Chapter 26

**_La palabra "gracias" dicha en el dioma en que la diga, se me queda corta para vosotros/as pero es la que mejor describe mi gratitud hacia vosotras/os. Como mucho lo voy a escribir bien marcado, para que todos/as lo lean: _**

**_ GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO_**

****

- ¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!- la oficina de Tsunade, se encontraba algo abarrotada. Después de valorar la situación en la que se encontraban, había convocado una reunión, con algunos de los chunin y junin que se encontraban disponibles. También se encontraban allí, dos ancianos, representando al consejo de la aldea.

Los murmullos de la habitación fueron apagándose, tras la petición bastante audible de la anfitriona.

Shizune, aun no entendía, porque no utilizaba la sala de juntas, para esa clase de conferencias, pero cualquiera que conociera un mínimo el carácter de la hokage, se abstendría de preguntárselo.

Por fin, las voces se acallaron.Tsunade se sentó en su silla, ordenando algunos papeles, que tenia en la mesa, mientras observaba a los asistentes allí convocados.

Jiraiya, permanecía de pie, de brazos cruzados, aparentemente aburrido, como si ya sabría de antemano, lo que allí se iba a decir.

Kakashi, sentado en una de las sillas del final, tenia una actitud, cabizbaja, extraña en el, igualmente, de extraño que hubiera sido uno de los primeros en llegar, síntoma de que algo le preocupa.

Los demás, esperaban expectantes, a lo que la hokage tendría que decirles, habían oído rumores de lo sucedido, hace dos días, pero nada oficial.

-Bien, ahora que dispongo de vuestra total atención, comenzare. Todos sabéis, a estas alturas, lo ocurrido en Pantano oscuro, así como en las cercanías de la aldea anteriormente.

Tsunade tomo una pausa, antes de continuar.

-El primer punto del que quiero hablar es Naruto.- algunos murmullos, comenzaron a oírse, algunos de ellos, llegaron a los oídos de Kakashi, que permaneció impasible, murmullos como "ese es el chico-demonio" "si, si, el del kiuby" "que habrá echo esta vez" "siempre supe que daría problemas", la hokage carraspeo en señal de silencio.

-Todos los aquí presentes, sabéis que el biju de 9 colas, esta sellado dentro de el. Creo que es mi deber como hokage, comunicaros, que los últimos acontecimientos, han provocado que el sello se debilite. Dicho de otra forma, cualquier alteración del carácter de Naruto, podría provocar su ruptura, causando la liberación del kiuby. Debo decir que ya estamos tomando medidas, para evitar eso, y estamos investigando la manera de reforzar el sello.

Uno de los ancianos del consejo, intervino.

-¿No seria mas seguro para la aldea, que el muchacho se marchara un tiempo?

Ante la sugerencia, la hokage, miro a su interlocutor fríamente.

- Naruto, no va abandonar Konoha, menos aun cuando hay gente ahí fuera que quieren lo que lleva dentro, sin importarles si vive o muere.

-Pero, la seguridad de la aldea…si el sello se rompe…

-Si eso llegara a suceder, lo afrontaremos, como siempre hemos afrontado cada situación por difícil o peligrosa que fuera. En estos momentos, como hokage mi prioridad es proteger la vida de uno de sus habitantes y ese es Naruto.

El anciano, se indigno ante la frialdad, con que se le trataba, anteponiendo la vida de una persona, ante los demás habitantes de la aldea.

-Como miembro del consejo, mi deber es velar por la seguridad, de la gente de esta villa, y creo que el chico debería marcharse- dijo en tono seco y autoritario, siendo apoyado por su compañero con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Tsunade, abrió la boca, para responder, pero una voz diferente sonó antes que la suya.

-Como miembro del consejo, su deber es aconsejar, como Hokage, Tsunade tomara la decisión definitiva- Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas, hacia el que había intervenido

- y creo que ya a comunicado cual es. – Kakashi termino la frase impasible, in molestarse en mirar, si quiera, a la persona que iba dirigida.- Naruto se queda.

El anciano, iba a responder, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la voz autoritaria, de la mujer que allí mandaba continua.

-Terminado este punto, pasemos al siguiente.

-Pero…- quiso interrumpir el anciano.

-¡He dicho, que pasamos al siguiente!- Tsunade se había puesto de pie, apoyando sus dos manos en el escritorio, haciendo crujir, levemente la madera. Continúo ante los ojos abiertos del anciano.

-Uchiha Sasuke, hoy tiene, el último reconocimiento con el psicólogo que le asigne. Los informes anteriores han sido favorables, no voy a entrar en detalles, que solo le incumben a el, pero oficialmente, a partir de hoy, vuelve a ser uno mas con esta aldea.

El anciano, no podía creerlo, se puso en pie, manteniendo a la misma altura su mirada con la jefa.

-¡Si es un traidor!-los murmullos volvieron a alzarse "el ultimo uchiha" "su hermano aniquilo el clan" "el mato a su hermano"

Kakashi, se meneo en su silla, haciendo chirriar sus patas en el suelo, silenciando la sala.

- Sasuke, que yo sepa, no ha hecho nada que pudiera perjudicar la aldea o su bienestar.

El anciano, se mantuvo, esta vez no perdería.

-Se alió, con un traidor, Orochimaru, lo que le hace traidor, además intento matar a su compañero.

Jiraiya, no mostró, la sonrisa que estaba a punto de mostrar sus labios, conociendo, claramente, lo que la mujer le iba a contestar.

- A lo primero, fue de gran ayuda contra Orochimaru en Pantano oscuro, aliándose con los nuestros, y enfrentándose a uno de los peores traidores de Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, venciéndole.- esas palabras confirmaban, que el pequeño Sasuke, había superado y matado a su hermano mayor, vengando así, a su clan.

-A lo segundo, usted, ahora mismo, se deshacía de la misma vida, de la que el no pudo deshacerse, porque sabrá, que el compañero que intento matar, es naruto. Y si el le ha perdonado¿Quiénes somos nosotros para o darle una segunda oportunidad?

El anciano, recapacito, pero puso una condición.

-Esta bien, si se queda, alguien tiene que responsabilizarse de el, no pretenderás que lo recibamos con los brazos abiertos.

Tsunade, miro al resto, buscando un posible apoyo, nadie decía nada, nadie quería responder por alguien que ya les había abandonado una vez, por alguien que había sido capaz de matar a su hermano.

El anciano, se sentó de nuevo, creyendo que el uchiha se quedaba fuera.

-Yo me responsabilizo, se lo debo a su clan y a mi mismo.

Tsunade, respiro aliviada, no esperaba menos de Hatake kakashi.

Llamaron a la puerta, Shizune se dirigió a abrirla, con el permiso de la jefa. Alguien le entrego algo, a través de ella, y la ayudante se dispuso a dárselo a Tsunade.

- Lo que quiero que hagáis, es lo siguiente, los chunin os distribuiréis por la aldea, para vigilar cualquier posible intento de entrar en ella por parte de akatsuki.

Los junin, vigilareis los lugares que naruto suele frecuentar, por cualquier posible cambio en el, o incluso si algún akatsuki se cuela, impedir que algo le suceda, sobre todo, lo primero que tenéis que hacer antes de actuar, es informarme. Con esto podéis marcharos...

Todos fueron saliendo, comentándose lo ocurrido en la reunión.

Los dos ancianos, se disponían a abandonar la oficina, uno de ellos miro a Jiraiya y le dijo:

-Deberías, haber aceptado el puesto tu, cunado te lo ofrecimos.

Jiraiya, movió sus pies para cambiar de posición, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-Yo no hubiera convocado esta reunión informativa, habría actuado, tal y como ha hecho ella, sin necesidad de tanta palabrería. Y mi primera orden como hokage, habría sido disolver el consejo.

Los ancianos abandonaron la sala farfullando, pero no pudiendo hacer más que lo que la hokage había ordenado.

Tsunade, echo un vistazo entonces, a los papeles que Shizune, le había pasado. Los leyó detenidamente. Miro a la vacía oficina, de la cual Jiraiya, seguía en ella, como un ocupa, y kakashi no se había molestado en levantarse.

La hokage, hizo una seña a Shizune, que la comprendió y seguido cerró la puerta del despacho.

-Son buenas noticias, uno de estos papeles es el ultimo y definitivo informe de sasuke, psicológicamente, parece estar perfectamente, salvo algún punto por lo de su ceguera, investigaremos eso también.

Kakashi, se puso de pie, eso quería decir que volvía a ser de Konoha, y ahora responsabilidad suya, de que no abandonase el buen camino nuevamente.

No es que eso le preocupara, se haría cargo de el, y le enseñaría que aunque tuviera que seguir ciego toda la vida podía ser un buen ninja, de los mejores. Esta vez lo haría bien.

-El segundo- Tsunade miro a Jiraiya, y luego a kakashi- el segundo es una queja, por lo visto uno de los pacientes, ha montado una verbena en su habitación, lo que impide que haya paz y tranquilidad para los demás enfermos, que se quejan del alboroto. – sonrió antes de continuar, mirando las caras desconcertadas de sus dos compañeros, que aun no adivinaban nada- dicho paciente, al parecer, también a creado disturbios, en los pasillos, organizando una carrera de sillas de ruedas, perseguidos por una descontrolada chica pelirosa que intentaba detenerlos y de la cual se burlaban. ¿Quién creéis que puede ser el causante del alboroto?

Ambos hombres se miraron, soltando una carcajada, felices, y dijeron al unísono

-¡¡Naruto!!

-Por lo visto, el numero uno en sorprender a la gente, vuelve a estar activo de nuevo.

Todos rieron ante la buena noticia de tener de nuevo al rubio entre ellos.

Mas las risas se les cortaron, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una persona, entre jadeos, producidos por una veloz carrera grito al interior del despacho.

-¡El prisionero se ha escapado!

-


	27. Chapter 27

**_A ver que os parece este capitulo. Espero ansiosa vuestra opinion._**

* * *

CAPITULO 27

Con la noche como cómplice, Orochimaru, había vuelto a su favor, los inconvenientes ocurridos, y se complacía por dentro, de que la suerte, nuevamente le acompañaba.

No le había resultado nada difícil, apoderarse del cuerpo de Kabuto, debido principalmente, a su estado, después de su pelea con Hinata, y aunque, su esbirro, hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones, no habría puesto resistencia alguna, ya que Kabuto, siempre había deseado ese poder, ser como el. Ese era su destino y se había cumplido.

La oscuridad, que se produjo en Pantano oscuro, al esconderse el sol, le había dado la oportunidad, de introducirse en su cuerpo, sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, quizás lo sospechaban, pero no sabían nada con seguridad.

No había podido, apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, y con el perdió el sharingan, pero el cuerpo de Kabuto se auto regeneraba, y era mejor que nada.

Al principio, se maldijo, cuando la Hokage ordeno llevarlo con ellos, haciéndolo su prisionero, pero había salido beneficiado, pues, le ahorraban el tener que introducirse en la aldea, además, le había resultado relativamente fácil, escaparse.

Aunque le tenían vigilado, nadie sabia que el estaba en el interior del cuerpo, y actuó en consecuencia, fingió, seguir, en un estado relantizado, hasta que su oportunidad apareció, y ahora era libre.

Libre, para vengarse, si, primero de ese necio chaval, que desde un principio, desde que lo conoció, supo que le causaría problemas. Naruto.

Separo a Sasuke de el, para apartarle de su influencia, y aun así, aun después de mas de dos años, no había podido cortar el vinculo que unía a los dos muchachos.

Frunció el entrecejo, al recordar, como casi, cuando estaba apoderándose de su preciado cuerpo, el rubio, consiguió despertar la conciencia de Sasuke, tirando de el, y expulsándolo, si se vengaría, acabaría con el. Y después destruiría Konoha, delante de sus ojos agonizantes.

Se relamió, solo de pensar como disfrutaría aquel momento.

Se asomo, prudentemente, en una esquina, en su huida, deslizándose, por las calles de Konoha, había oído comentar a algunos aldeanos, que naruto se encontraba en el hospital.

La luna, se reflejo en sus verdosos ojos, donde sus pupilas verticales, expresaban una enorme impaciencia, inusual en el.

La excitación le embargo, al ver al chico objeto de su venganza, asomarse a la ventana.

Volvió a recostarse, contra la pared, una dicha enorme le invadía, sabia ya cual era su habitación, solo debía esperar unos momentos, solo esperar a que se durmiera, y entonces…

Sonrió ampliamente, hacia mucho, que no disfrutaba tanto, pensando en una única muerte.

Casi podría decirse, que era la misma sensación, que aquella vez, que ataco Konoha y se enfrento contra Sarutobi.

Pero ahora, no le daría oportunidad al muchacho, era un plan ruin, pero efectivo.

Cuando se durmiera, ya nunca más despertaría.

Hinata, no había ido a casa, después de dejar a Naruto, le gustaba entrenar por la noche, y había ido a su lugar preferido a practicar, tenia que mejorar, y perfeccionar sus técnicas, sabia perfectamente, que no podía usar la que uso contra kabuto, mas que en ultima necesidad, tenia claro cuales eran sus consecuencias.

Sakura, había acompañado, a sasuke hasta el domicilio que le habían entregado eventualmente.

Ninguno había dicho nada en todo el camino, y eso creo algo de tensión entre ambos.

El moreno, había notado cierta distancia entre ellos desde su regreso, no podía llamarlo frialdad, pero no era la Sakura a la que estaba acostumbrado, siempre pendiente de el, casi adorándole.

-Y hemos llegado- dijo la chica por fin.- ¿Sabrás apañártelas?

-Claro, lo he hecho estos dos días,

La muchacha asintió, ya se iba a ir, cuando la mano de Sasuke, la detuvo por la muñeca.

-Oye Sakura, yo…yo…no he podido evitar notar, cierto distanciamiento, eres amable, si, y te comportas bien conmigo, pero… también he notado que tu comportamiento es diferente con Naruto, mas familiar, mas humano.

Sakura, suspiro largamente, sabia a lo que se refería, lo sabia, pero no podía evitar actuar así con el¿que esperaba? Ella, le confeso lo que sentía, le suplico que se quedase, le suplico que la llevara con el, y el se fue, dejándola sola, sin una pizca de esperanza, sin un adiós, tan solo con un gracias.

Ella tenía su orgullo, ya no era una niña, ya no suplicaría.

Había madurado, ya no era la Sakura, caprichosa e infantil, ahora comprendía muy bien, cual era la soledad, de la que tantas veces le habían hablado el y Naruto, la comprendía, porque ella misma, la había sentido cuando los abandono.

Necesitaba tiempo, algo tan valioso y veloz, como el simple tiempo.

-Sasuke, yo…yo no soy la misma de antes. Han pasado dos años desde que te fuiste, intento ser tu amiga, pero…

-Puedo entender, eso, pero creo que Naruto también se fue, y sin embargo vuestra relación es mas estrecha.

- Sus motivos eran diferentes.

-Claro, son los motivos, da igual que el resultado fuera el mismo…

-Cállate, no sabes nada, no sabes, como cada vez que se oía un rumor sobre ti, aparecía en sus ojos un rayo de esperanza, como se esforzaba cada día por hacerse fuerte, con una única motivación traerte de vuelta, porque eras su amigo, porque me lo prometió.-

Sakura empezó a llorar, desahogándose, soltando, todo lo que llevaba dentro, dejando salir, todo lo que se había callado en esos dos años.

Sacudió, su mano, soltándose de la de Sasuke, empujada, por un falso enfado, con ella misma, con el.

Le miro desafiante, acercándose, a su cara, para que pudiera escucharla bien, para que distinguiera claramente el tono de su voz, temblorosa, entre las lágrimas, que no podía detener, que contra su voluntad, escurrían por sus mejillas.

- ¡Se fue, se fue para poder hacerse mas fuerte, aun cuando su vida estaba en peligro, se fue con Jiraiya, dos años, a entrenar, a entrenar y a huir, de sus perseguidores y volvió mas fuerte, para protegerse así mismo, para traerte de vuelta, para cumplir una promesa, sacrificando su sueño, su vida, por ti…! No dudes por un momento, que el no habría ido a buscarte, enfrentándose a quien hiciera falta, no lo dudes.

Sakura, respiro entrecortadamente, debido a los sollozos.

.-Su marcha…tienes razón, aunque la sentí, la comprendí, y le recibí de nuevo como aun amigo, como a un hermano.

La tuya… la tuya, me partió el corazón, porque… porque te quería, y ahora, me enfado conmigo misma, por ser tan débil, por seguir queriéndote.

Sasuke, mudo, sentía sus lágrimas, no podía ver sus ojos, pero su voz y sus palabras lo expresaban.

No iba a disculparse, por decisiones tomadas en el pasado, no.

Cogio de nuevo la muñeca de Sakura, rompiendo, el pequeño espacio que los separaba, y no lo pensó, unió sus labios con los de ella. La beso.

La beso, acallando sus sollozos, iniciando un nuevo principio, dejando atrás el pasado, empezando de cero. Transmitiéndole, todo eso, con ese beso, en el cual Sakura, no pudo mas que dejarse llevar.

Rompió el momento, una nube de humo, salida de la nada, ambos se separaron, algo sonrojados.

-Hola, chicos- dijo el recién llegado- menos mal que os pillo, aquí a los dos. Traigo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala.

Los dos muchachos, apenas si escuchaban a Kakashi, que no se había percatado de nada, o por lo menos fingía muy bien no haberse dado cuenta.

-Ante vuestro entusiasmo, os diré la buena, desde hoy soy tu tutor, sasuke- miro a los dos chicos, esperando alguna reacción- seguir, seguir saltando de alegría, yuju, dejad que la emoción os embargue- Ni sakura, ni Sasuke, oyéndole, pero sin escuchar, absortos, en sus propios, pensamientos, notaron el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Pues nada, después de la celebración, la mala noticia, haber si esta os espabila, Kabuto se ha escapado, anda suelto por la aldea, y tenemos, ciertas sospechas, de que Orochimaru se hizo con su cuerpo.

Ahora si, Kakashi, había conseguido la atención, de sus dos alumnos, Sasuke, ante el nombramiento de orochimaru, sintió un escalofrió, no de miedo, pero si de que debía estar alerta.

Sakura, comprendió inmediatamente, cual era el significado de esa noticia, después, de que viviera el primer ataque del traidor contra la aldea.

-Bien de momento, no hay ordenes al respecto, lo mejor es que descanséis, porque, no sabemos cuando podremos volver hacerlo.

-¿Y Naruto¿Lo sabe?

-De momento no, ya le conocéis, en el hospital esta seguro, dejemos que piense que no pasa nada...

Dicho esto, volvió a desaparecer de la misma manera que había llegado.

Orochimaru, se introdujo en la habitación del hospital, la misma, en la que Naruto se había asomado momentos antes.

Se introdujo por una de las ventanas, que había abiertas, sus ojos hechos a la oscuridad, distinguieron fácilmente el cuerpo del muchacho, tumbado placidamente, en la cama.

Silenciosamente, muy, silenciosamente, se acerco, sonriendo para si mismo, comprobando, que era Naruto, antes de clavarle, el kunai, en su pecho.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A peticion de AndyPotter actualizo antes de lo normal, Andy si me das una direccion de correo a la que puedas acceder, te ire mandando los siguientes capis, una pena que te quedes sin conexion, yo desde luego echare de menos tus reviews. Saludos y que pronto contemos otra vez con tu presencia por internet.**_

Kaori Kuni **_estoy intentando dejar el vicio de las comas, mi dedo va solo cada vez que escribo, creo que tienes razon y me esforzare por solucionarlo. saludos._**

**_Es dificil, nombraros a todos/as prometo que en el ultimo capi del fic, igual que vosotros/as os molestais en dejarme los reviews yo os nombrare a todos y cada uno de vosotros, que capi tras capi seguis infundiendome animos y consejos_**

**_El capi 28 todo para vosotros/as._**

* * *

CAPITULO 28

¡Plof! Sonó, tras el contacto de la afilada arma con el cuerpo allí tendido, tras desvanecerse la ligera nube, Orochimaru, cogio con rabia el kunai, cuya marca se distinguía en la sabana, mediante un pequeño agujero.

-Un kage bunshin- le invadió la rabia de tal manera, que lanzo el kunai contra la cabecera de la cama, dejándolo clavado.

Alerta, oyó movimientos detrás de la puerta, y antes de que esta se abriera, desapareció de la habitación.

Naruto, paseaba tranquilamente con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sonriéndose gesto que achicaba sus ojos de una forma peculiar.

Se felicitaba así mismo, porque había dado esquinazo a sus guardianes.

Poco después de que sus amigos se fueran, dos junin aparecieron comunicándole las órdenes de la Hokage de vigilarle para tomar precauciones si aparecía akatsuki.

A Naruto esta decisión le sentó bastante mal¿Qué se creía Tsunade? El sabía defenderse solo perfectamente, lo había demostrado. No necesitaba niñeras.

Sus guardianes, se habían apostado en la puerta de la habitación, lo que le dio la oportunidad de crear un kage bunshin que ocupara su lugar, y así poder salir por la ventana.

El kage, duraría toda la noche a no ser que lo golpearan, cosa que sabía que no iban a hacer.

Respiro hondo el templado aire de konoha, sus ojos contemplaban la luna que parecía mas grande que nunca, no se sentía cansado para nada, su herida estaba completamente curada gracias al efecto del kiuby en su cuerpo, que aceleraba su sanacion.

Levanto su vista hacia las 5 grandes figuras que vigilaban la ciudad desde la montaña, recordando su travesura de hace años, riéndose solo, de ella.

Un pensamiento travieso cruzo su mente, la imagen de la actual hokage no había sido objeto en esa ocasión, sus ojos bailaron divertidos ante la idea que se le había ocurrido.

Así le demostraría, lo fácil que era burlar a sus vigilantes.

Sasuke daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir, en su cabeza más de un pensamiento le rondaba.

En primer lugar no sabía exactamente porque había besado a Sakura, fue como un acto reflejo, un segundo antes estaba absorto en lo que le decía y un segundo después sus labios saboreaban los de la chica, salados por las lágrimas. No era propio del actuar por instinto, esas acciones eran más del estilo de Naruto.

Decidió aparcar esos pensamientos, pero otros ocupaban su lugar, la posibilidad de que orochimaru andara suelto por la aldea era escalofriante¿Cómo podía dormir sabiendo eso? había convivido con el durante mucho tiempo y sabia de lo que era capaz.

Aparo la sabana, y se levanto, si no podía dormir iría a dar una vuelta, su ceguera no le permitiría ver pero todavía conservaba los demás sentidos, decidido salio de la casa y se introdujo por las calles de Konoha.

Desde lo alto de la cabeza del tercer hokage, dos figuras observaban la villa, la enorme luna les permitía hacerlo, la tranquilidad invadía la aldea en esos momentos.

- Se que hay prisa por hacerse con los bijus, pero creo que esto es precipitado, meternos así en la boca el lobo.

- A mi no me parece tan mala idea, de momento he aumentado mis corazones a 4, gracias a esos chunin, si todos son así, será sumamente fácil.

-ya pudiste comprobar sus habilidades en aquel pantano, desde ahora te digo, que esto se pondrá feo.

-Deja de preocuparte, Zetsu, y dime cual es el plan.

-Lo primero, será hacernos con un rehén, eso nos puede servir de mucho en caso de que la cosa se ponga mal para nosotros. Incluso podríamos utilizarlo como intercambio de los bijus- sonrió ante su idea, - si la hokage tiene que elegir, seguro elegirá un rehén inocente antes que a los demonios.

- Lo haces parecer sencillo, pero ¿ves tú a alguien por aquí? Si no hay nadie, no hay rehén.

A Zetsu le llamo la atención el reflejo de la luna sobre un pequeño riachuelo, desde donde se encontraba se observaba muy bien todo, y allí junto al riachuelo, una persona se dejaba caer en la hierba, aparentemente agotada.

- Ahí tienes nuestro rehén- le dijo a su compañero, desapareciendo de su vista y siendo seguido por este.

Sakura, ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a su casa sabia perfectamente que no podría dormir.

Rozo sus labios con sus dedos aun sorprendida por el acto de Sasuke, algo confusa, su mente le decía que no debía ceder, volver a caer en lo mismo, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado por voluntad propia dejándose llevar por aquel beso.

Ciega en sus pensamientos siguió deambulando por la villa.

Hinata se levanto de la fresca hierba agotada por el entrenamiento, se había sobrepasado esa vez, y si se quedaba mas tiempo allí seguro se quedaba dormida acunada por la brisa.

Distinguió una sombra delante de ella, queriendo saber quien era se acerco en sus pupilas un familiar dibujo iba tomando forma conforme se arrimaba, nubes, nubes rojas.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, solo para darse de bruces con un cuerpo cubierto de la misma manera.

Sus reflejos disminuidos debido a los agotadores ejercicios que había llevado acabo, no respondieron a tiempo y no pudo evitar, que una de esas anos le taparan la boca y otra le golpeara con fuerza dejándola inconsciente.

- ¿Has visto sus ojos? – pregunto Zetsu.

- Si,

Ambos sonrieron satisfactoriamente.

-Estamos de suerte, por sus ojos, se adivina que es una Hyuga, y no esta sellada- dijo observando que ninguna marca cruzaba su frente.- Que te parece buscábamos un rehén y tenemos uno de los mejores, y posiblemente una heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos junto con el casi extinto clan Uchiha.

-Volvamos a la montaña con ella, es mas seguro, si es como dices no tardaran en echarla en falta, desde allí podemos vigilar sus movimientos, y actuar en consecuencia.

Dicho y hecho ambos regresaron a lo alto de la cabeza del tercer Hokage.

Naruto había logrado llegar a la cabeza de la quinta, con un bote de pintura, lo abrió impaciente por comenzar su travesura, la tapa le resbalo de las manos, y la observo caer hasta el suelo, casi golpeando a la persona que se encontraba contemplando las imágenes.

El rubio lo reconoció enseguida y rápidamente se oculto en las rocas de la cara de Tsunade, escondiendo el bote y vigilando las acciones del hombre, que en esos momentos dirigía su mirada a lo alto, lo cual le confirmo con seguridad a Naruto que aquella persona era Kabuto.

La piel se le erizo al distinguir desde esa distancia la forma inconfundible de sus ojos, solo había una persona que poseyera esos ojos y ese era Orochimaru.

Sumo dos y dos, deduciendo que el cuerpo de kabuto ahora le pertenecía al mayor traidor de Konoha.

Orochimaru observaba las alturas, no vio a Naruto, pero si distinguió dos sobras de pie, en lo alto de la cabeza del tercero.

Tenía que desquitarse con alguien, y ellos eran los elegidos.

Naruto, pensó por un momento que le había visto, cuando lo vio subir velozmente la rocosa montaña, suspiro levemente, al verlo pasar de largo.

Lo siguió con la mirada, y distinguió también a las dos personas, con la diferencia que el pudo ver claramente que eran akatsukis.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y sus pupilas encogieron, al distinguir con ellos a una inconsciente Hinata.

Orochimaru llego a lo alto, dispuesto a descargar su rabia.

- Que te parece otro, fácilmente reconocible por sus ojos, Kazuzu

- Por mucho que cambies de cuerpo, los ojos siempre te delataran Orochimaru. El caso es que nos ahorras el buscarte- Kazuzu dijo esto dejando al la chica Hyuga, apartada del enfrentamiento, no era tonto una rehén muerta no les valdría para nada.

Ambos akatukis enfrentaron a su atacante.

Naruto observo cada detalle y decidió actuar en consecuencia, esta vez no iba a perder a nadie, no, no iba a perder de nuevo a un amigo.

Ocultándose entre las sombras, y despacio, para no ser descubierto, fue escalando hasta alcanzar la posición de Hinata.

Si la pelea la alcanzaba, seria desastroso para ella, por suerte para el los akatsukis habían echo retroceder a Orochimaru alejándose de donde se encontraban.

La chica, salio de su inesperado sueño en el mismo momento que naruto se inclinaba sobre ella y su reacción ante la proximidad de una cara que no podía distinguir debido a la oscuridad, fue la de chillar, pero algo ahogo su grito.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

Sin pensarlo, movido por un acto reflejo de evitar que aquel sonido escapara de la garganta de Hinata, lo ahogo de la manera más rápida que disponía, con sus propios labios.

Hinata no ocultó su grado de sorpresa, ante aquel acto, reconociendo en el profundo iris azul que captaban sus blanquecinas pupilas al causante de toda la acción.

El calor no tardo en llegar a sus mejillas, transformado en rubor, y apunto estuvo de caer inconsciente otra vez.

Naruto no se dio verdadera cuenta de la situación, hasta después de haberla ejecutado.

Sintiendo como las primeras vibraciones de ese chillo, chocaban contra su boca.

No fue un beso propiamente dicho, pero un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, tras finalizar el contacto.

Naruto sin olvidar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sustituyó sus labios por el dedo índice de su mano, indicando silencio a Hinata, y señalándole con la mirada, las tres personas que no se encontraban muy lejos de donde ellos se hallaban.

La muchacha, volvió su cabeza divisando al trío, y recordando de golpe, lo ocurrido en el riachuelo al acabar su entrenamiento.

Los dos ninjas, permanecieron en silencio, comunicándose tan solo con la mirada.

Sin hacerse notar, lentamente para evitar hacer ruidos innecesarios que llamaran la atención de sus enemigos, conscientes de lo peligroso que eso podía llegar a ser, fueron descolgándose de la enorme cabeza de piedra caliza.

Orochimaru, enfrentaba a sus dos adversarios, lleno de confianza en si mismo, los conocía bien, había formado parte de su organización, sabia cuales eran sus aptitudes, claramente tenia una gran ventaja sobre ellos, condicionada sobre todo por las cientos de técnicas que era capaz de realizar y el poder que le infundía haberse unido al ocho colas.

Para demostrarlo, eligió al mas débil de sus dos oponentes, Zetsu , ajustó las gafas del cuerpo que había tomado, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, dando un par de pasos directos al hombre- planta, el cual lo encaraba, algo intimidado puesto que aun tenia un brazo roto y era incapaz de realizar sellos a gran velocidad con una sola mano.

No estaba dentro de sus planes, enfrentarse tan pronto a Orochimaru, el objetivo de su misión era haber conseguido el anillo donde se encontraba el Shukaku y extraerle el Kiuby a Naruto.

Miro a su compañero, pidiéndole ayuda, el ego de Kazuzu se creció al verse imprescindible en aquella batalla, despego de su ser tres mascaras.

Orochimaru siguió avanzando ignorando completamente a Kazuzu.

-¿Qué hace ese diota?- Zetsu parecía no dar crédito, su compañero, desplegaba tres de sus corazones al azar, y atacaba sin sentido alguno.

-Gentjutsu- le informo complacido Orochimaru.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Que importa, el solo se basta para autodestruirse.

Efectivamente, las mascaras chocaban entre si, Kazuzu lanzaba hebras negras a la nada, hasta que algunas de ellas traspasaron a Zetsu, junto con dos de los corazones enmascarados, momento en que volvió a la realidad.

Orochimaru disfrutó de la escena que presenciaba, cada gesto cambiante de la cara de sus dos contrincantes.

La de Zetsu, agonizante, dejando escapar el último suspiro de vida, mientras con un brazo sujetaba el agujero producido por esos hilos, que ni la planta que le cubría pudo detener a tiempo.

Cayó de rodillas, mirando horrorizado a su compañero, ya sin expresión alguna en sus ojos, su cuerpo inerte se dejó vencer por la gravedad y quedó tendido en el suelo mientras la sangre escapaba por debajo de él.

Kazuzu, orgulloso de si mismo, creyendo haber dejado agonizante a Orochimaru, descubrió con estupor mal disimulado, al retraer las hebras lanzadas, el cuerpo al que habían sido dirigidas, sintió un par de pinchazos en su pecho, indicio de que dos de sus corazones también habían sido eliminados.

Intento sin éxito esconder de nuevo el tercero que aun pululaba sin sentido. Mas Orochimaru realizó una técnica de fuego, y la mascara ardió ante los estupefactos ojos de Kazuzu.

Naruto, reprimía sus ganas de enfrentarse a aquellos de los que escapaban, huir no era su estilo, pero no estaba solo, la vida le había enseñado que si quería ver su sueño de ser Hokage echo realidad, ante todo tenia que proteger lo que mas le importaba, eso incluía a sus amigos.

Sabia perfectamente que Hinata en condiciones normales habría sido una gran aliada en esa lucha, pero si ahora se enfrentaba a ellos su vida peligraría, y el se había prometido que nunca mas vería morir a uno de los suyos.

Sasuke se detuvo, no sabia exactamente donde estaba, presentía que le esperaba una larga noche al raso, los pensamientos que le ocupaban le habían distraído mucho, y estaba seguro de no poder regresar a la que era su actual casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Reconoció enseguida esa característica voz, siempre ella, si, siempre aparecía en los momentos en que se encontraba perdido. Pero su orgullo, como siempre, le impidió reconocer a viva voz que necesitaba ayuda.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte.

-La verdad, he llegado divagando, ni siquiera me acerque a casa- dijo la muchacha sin atreverse a mirarle, contemplando la gran montaña que tenia enfrente.- estas figuras, las caras de los hokages, siempre me han echo sentir segura, ahora las miro y parecen estar advirtiéndonos de algo que cambiara nuestras vidas.

Sasuke, se sorprendió interiormente de haber llegado hasta allí, pero su rostro no lo transmitió, fiel como siempre a si mismo en no dejar que los demás vieran sus emociones.

-Es peligroso que andes sola, sabiendo que Orochimaru anda suelto por la aldea Sakura.

-Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo.

-¿Cuándo utilizaste el Gentjutsu?- Conforme hacia la pregunta, se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que había caído en la técnica ilusoria, Orochimaru le miraba complacido, decididamente eran escoria.

-¡Las gafas! Fue cuando te colocaste las gafas.

- Solo te queda un corazón ¿No es así? Me hubiera gustado investigar más esa técnica que usas, pero desgraciadamente...

El miedo, una sensación que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía, que nadie le había echo sentir hasta ese momento, le inundo por completo.

-Vamos Orochimaru, unámonos, entre los dos podremos conseguir lo que los demás no han logrado.- le dijo en un intento fallido de conservar su vida.

-¿Unirme? ¿A ti? Yo no me uno a nadie, los demás trabajan para mí, ¿Y de que utilidad me vas a servir tú?

Kazuzu vaciló unos instantes antes de responder a la pregunta, si bien no estaba dispuesto a ser el siervo de nadie, en ese momento esa opción le ayudaría a sobrevivir.

-Tengo información…- empezó recobrando nuevamente la confianza en si mismo- ninguno de los componentes de la organización sabia la identidad del jefe, yo como tesorero de Akatsuki, la se, ¿No te resulta interesante?

Orochimaru, pareció dudar unos segundos, realmente esa información era buena, si sabia usarla bien. Por supuesto, después de sonsacársela le mataría.

-Dime quien es, ¿Por qué no intentaras engañarme, verdad?- dijo con autosuficiencia.

-El líder es…- antes de acabar un kunai muy bien dirigido, le atravesó el pecho, acabando con su vida de inmediato.

Orochimaru se volvió rápidamente la dirección de donde había provenido el arma, consiguió distinguir a alguien antes de que este desapareciera.

-¡Tu!

Sin embargo, el ruido metálico de algo al caer, llamo su atención, y aparto en su mente lo que acababa de descubrir, dirigiéndose al borde de aquel monumento, para saber que había producido aquel sonido.

La excitación, le embargo de nuevo al contemplar el causante de sus tropiezos unos metros debajo de el, se relamió con autentico gusto, saboreando de ante mano la sangre que pretendía derramar.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

Naruto dejo que Hinata le tomara ventaja, bajando por aquella montaña de tierra caliza.

Se quedo unos instantes sobre el monumento erigido a la 5ª, intentando distinguir lo que se decía unos metros más arriba.

-¡Tu!

El grito le pilló desprevenido, y aunque no iba dirigido a él, le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, olvidando el cubo de pintura que había dejado allí cuando planeo su travesura.

El cubo, trastabilló unos segundos, intento sujetarlo para que no cayera, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el desdichado terminara por volcarse produciendo un sonido metálico que reboto en forma de eco por las paredes de aquel monte.

Por extraño que parezca, el bote rodó sobre la cabeza de Tsunade sin derramar una sola gota, la suerte que tuvo aquel monumento era un indicio de malos presagios.

Cuando llego al borde se balanceo sobre si mismo hasta detenerse, la espesa pintura empezó a caer como el hilo de una araña, lentamente intentando alcanzar el suelo.

Naruto notó entonces, una mirada clavándose en su espalda, sin prisa y algo nervioso volvió su cabeza hasta que el rabillo de su ojo pudo distinguir en las alturas la figura de Orochimaru observándole con excitación creciente en su rostro, pudo darse cuenta como se relamía, como la serpiente ante su presa.

* * *

Sakura miro a Sasuke, quería cambiar su actitud hacia el, pero tenia que reconocer que tampoco se lo ponía fácil, siempre con esa actitud fría y desafiante, un tanto altiva y orgullosa.

Iba a preguntarle si quería que lo acompañase a casa, no lo pudo hacer, una gota roja cayo pesadamente estrellándose contra el suelo.

-¿Llueve?- pregunto extrañado Sasuke, el ambiente no olía a humedad.

-No- contesto Sakura, palpando los restos de la gota con sus dedos- es…

-…pintura- terminó el chico que reconoció el olor cuando varias gotas más se estamparon en el mismo sitio, hasta dejar de ser puntos aislados convirtiéndose en uniforme hilo rojo que caía de las alturas.

Sakura todavía con las yemas de los dedos manchadas de ese color levanto su cabeza para descubrir de donde provenía la pintura.

-¡OH, dios mió!- exclamo tapándose con una mano la boca.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

La muchacha contemplaba impotente como Naruto colgaba de la cabeza de Tsunade, como la figura inmensa de Orochimaru lo acosaba para que cayera. Unos metros más abajo, cerca ya del suelo, una estupefacta Hinata, estaba paralizada contemplando la misma imagen, parecía indecisa de volver a subir o terminar de bajar.

Sasuke, noto como su compañera había dejado de respirar, aguantando el aliento como si lo que estaría viendo le resultara imposible de creer.

- Me quieres decir que pasa- el muchacho la zarandeo para que contestara, los nervios que también sabia controlar se estaban apoderando de el por segundos, impaciente ante la respuesta.

Sakura bajo su mano, volviendo su mirada al Uchiha, intentando articular palabra

-Naruto…Naruto esta colgando, Orochimaru le va hacer caer, se matara.

La respuesta le dejo en el mismo estado en el que su compañera se había encontrado, se suponía que Naruto estaba en el hospital, fuera de peligro, seguro. ¿Qué diablos hacia allí?

-¡Esta muy alto Sasuke, se matara si cae, y no podemos hacer nada!

Orochimaru, consiguió que el rubio soltara una de sus manos. Naruto se agarraba a la piedra desesperadamente, dejándose la piel, utilizando algo de chakra como ayuda, su mano se negaba a soltarse, no quería morir, no así.

Hinata se reunió con sus dos compañeros, con los ojos vidriosos repetía lo mismo que Sakura

- ¡Se va a matar, delante de nosotros, vamos a verle morir y no podemos hacer nada!

La pelirosa, saco un par de surikens de su bolsillo.

- Entiendo- dijo Hinata imitándola.

Ambas chicas lanzaron sus surikens en dirección a Orochimaru, pero estos volvían al suelo o se clavaban a medio camino.

-Imposible está demasiado alto.

-Sasuke, piensa algo, tú eres el más listo de los tres, Naruto no podrá aguantar mucho más.

Sasuke maldijo su ceguera quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabia como, quería protegerle, quería demostrarle que había valido la pena seguir confiando en el, quería demostrarle que estos tres años había merecido la pena mantener la esperanza, quería devolverle el favor, quería salvarle.

El cuello le empezó a palpitar, el sello se removía, en la oscuridad la sangre volvía a sus ojos inyectándolos de vida, su espalda empezó a dolerle salvajemente, se inclino sobre si mismo.

Sakura y Hinata se apartaron asustadas ante el proceso de transformación de Sasuke.

Dos enormes alas se desplegaron ante ellas, la cara del muchacho haba cambiado, su pelo había cambiado, sus ojos habían cambiado.

Naruto ya no aguantó más, sus dedos se deslizaron empujados con la ayuda de su asesino, que disfrutaba gratamente del momento.

Cerró los ojos, no iba a gritar y darle la satisfacción a Orochimaru de gozar más, no, moriría, pero como siempre había querido como un ninja. Se dejo arrastrar por la gravedad que le atraía al suelo como un imán.

Sasuke, levanto su cabeza decidido, lo veía claramente, su afán de proteger a su amigo le había echo reaccionar, había obrado el milagro.

Se impulso ayudado por las enormes alas, logro volar y atrapar a Naruto antes de que este cayera al suelo.

Aterrizó un poco bruscamente pero a salvo.

Hinata olvido su timidez, superada por el miedo de ver morir a alguien ante sus ojos. Se colgó del cuello de Naruto, sollozando.

Naruto la aparto de si, sonriendo, regalándole uno de sus guiños.

Sakura se acerco a ellos¿Qué más le olcutaban sus dos compañeros? Se trago la pregunta, y el estupor cuando Sasuke volvió a ser el mismo.

Fingió estar enfadada y le dio un cachete al rubio.

-Nunca te cansas de darnos unos sustos de muerte.

Luego miro a Sasuke

-Me alegro que hayas descubierto por ti mismo tu propia cura. Cuando decidáis que yo también soy parte de este equipo me lo comunicáis- verdaderamente no estaba enfadada, pero la frustración de que no confiaran en ella la invadía.

-No es momento, para regaños. Vamonos de aquí.

-Iros, yo me quedo, ya vale de huir- Naruto se dirigió, decidido a plantar cara a Orochimaru.

-Casi te mata ahora¿Qué te hace pensar que no será diferente? Tú te vienes, vamos antes de que baje.

- He dicho que no- Naruto sacudió la mano de su amigo, que lo sujetaba, pero con el primer paso que dio, se retorció, agarrándose el estomago.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele…mucho

Entre Sasuke y Sakura agarraron a Naruto, ayudándole a andar, alejándose de Orochimaru.

Una nube de humo apareció ante ellos.

-Creí haberos dicho que descansarais- les regaño Kakashi, apareciendo tras la humareda.

-Es largo de contar, Orochimaru nos sigue.

Kakashi, les miro con reprobación por haberle desobedecido, se fijo en Naruto que se retorcía encogido.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto preocupado.

-Le duele el estomago, ha estado a punto de morir.

Kakashi se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

-Dirigíos al barrio Uchiha,-Sasuke le miro extrañado, el ultimo lugar al que quería ir era ese- Kurenai esta allí, yo me quedare a retrasar a Orochimaru, es el sitio mas seguro- intento explicar su maestro- contarle todo, ella sabrá que hacer.

Sakura asintió ante las órdenes, y ayudo a Sasuke a llevar a Naruto, Hinata les seguía en silencio.

Sasuke seguía sin estar muy convencido, era todo muy extraño¿Por qué no le había mandado directamente a avisar a la hokage? Hubiera sido lo mas lógico.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su visión había regresado ¿o si?

Sacudió la cabeza, la desconfianza sembrada esos años estaba dando sus frutos, en esos momentos, después de todo Kakashi siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar y el de sus compañeros.

* * *

Kurenai esperaba impaciente a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, donde hasta la masacre el famoso clan había vivido.

Estaba nerviosa, Tsunade le había dejado al cargo de la niña que recientemente había llegado a la aldea, Keiko se llamaba, y había tenido que inventarse una excusa para que se quedara a pasar la noche con los Inuzuka. No le había costado mucho convencer a la pequeña, ni a los Inuzuka tampoco, con Kiba en el hospital para ellos fue un placer cuida de la niña y de su perrita.

Y encima, Kakashi llegaba tarde como siempre, después de haberla citado allí.

Se paro en seco, un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba, pensó en esconderse. Hasta que los distinguió, sonrió complacida de ver quienes eran.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

Los chicos se acercaron a Kurenai. Hinata se alegró de verla ahí, después de todo había sido su maestra y confiaba en ella.

-Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí. Deberíamos ir donde la Hokage. – dijo Sasuke un tanto desconfiado. Señalando a su vez el estado de Naruto.

-Todo tiene su explicación, Sasuke ¿Dónde esta Kakashi?

Sakura le explicó lo ocurrido como les había indicado Kakashi.

Entendía que Sasuke estuviera molesto, ese barrio seguramente le traería recuerdos, y no todos serian buenos.

Kurenai, miró a cada uno de los muchachos, asimilando lo que le estaban contando, se detuvo unos segundos en el rubio, alzó la mirada y se pronuncio.

-Bien, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, al parecer ya es hora. Avancemos Kakashi se reunirá con nosotros seguramente.

-¿Hora de qué?

-No seas impaciente Sasuke, primero vamos.- Dijo esto y empezó a caminar introduciéndose en el barrio de los Uchiha.

Naruto, dejó de resentirse, el dolor que sentía en el estomago había menguado de momento. Se soltó de sus dos compañeros, y un poco dolorido se incorporó.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo desorientado, al contemplar donde estaban.

-Yo también me lo pregunto- le dijo Sasuke- Kurenai ha dicho que la sigamos.

Sakura intervino:

-Deberíamos seguirla, cuando lleguemos a donde quiera que nos lleve nos lo explicara.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza apoyando las palabras de la pelirosa. Ambas empezaron a seguir a Kurenai.

Sasuke se dispuso hacer lo propio, pero la mano de Naruto en su hombro le detuvo.

-Sasuke, debería ir a ver a Tsunade, no es un simple dolor de estomago, es…

-Lo se, resiste lo que puedas, de momento deberemos seguirla.

Empezaron a caminar.

Se notaba claramente que nadie vivía allí, el deterioro de las casas por la ausencia de habitantes era palpable. En los tejados faltaba alguna que otra teja, la pintura de las fachadas se mostraba ajada, el polvo acumulado en los cristales hacían nula la visión al interior.

El chirrido casual de alguna de las ventanas abiertas, rompía el silencio que los rodeaba.

Y pese a todo, Sasuke aun podía oír las voces de sus vecinos y familiares saludándole al pasar. Aun podía ver a su madre en la entrada de su casa esperando a que regresara de la academia.

Aun podía oír a su padre dirigiéndose a él con un hola seco, mientras iba al encuentro de Itachi.

Su hermano, el principal causante de ese vació. Ya había cumplido su venganza, y aun así se sentía prácticamente igual, nada había cambiado.

Nadie había regresado a la vida, nadie puede hacerlo, y él, había matado a su hermano.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Kurenai se detuvo delante de un edificio que representaba una especie de templo.

Sasuke reconoció el edificio, aun siendo un templo pocos eran los que habían podido entrar en el. No sabia la razón, nunca le había preocupado hasta que la actitud de Itachi empezó a cambiar desde el día en el que su padre lo llevo allí.

El edificio, construido con piedra mostraba signos de antigüedad, el musgo nacía entre lo grandes bloques que lo formaban. La mala hierba rodeaba toda la base evidenciando que haba sido descuidado durante años.

Sin ventanas, solo unas pequeñas rendijas por donde en el día se colaba la luz del sol. Y un pequeño tragaluz en lo alto, en el que ahora solo se introducía la claridad de la luna que aquella noche coronaba el cielo.

Kurenai empujo la gran puerta de madera, que no se movió, Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a ayudarla, mientras que Sasuke seguía inmerso intentando recordar algún detalle del edificio.

El chirrido de los goznes resonó en el interior aumentando su sonido y prolongándolo debido al eco que producía la piedra.

Entraron siguiendo a Kurenai. Las chicas se frotaron los brazos para darse calor y seguridad, la frialdad del lugar y su aspecto sombrío les daba escalofríos.

En el centro, una enorme estatua les recibió la imagen mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus dos manos se extendían como si aguantaran algo.

-¿Qué sabes de este templo, Sasuke?

-Es el templo Nakano de los Uchiha, no se mucho más. Apenas nos dejaban acercarnos a el.

Kurenai sonrió condescendiente.

-Hoy sabrás la verdad de tu clan. El templo Nakano no es más que un disfraz. En realidad es un templo Tengu.- dijo observando cada detalle de la enorme estatua.

Se agacho delante de ella, sacudió con su mano la piedra del suelo, debajo de la capa de polvo y de algunas hierbas que habían logrado nacer apareció un pequeño grabado en forma de triangulo nueve óvalos dibujaban la figura geométrica.

Kurenai sonrió satisfecha, y se acerco a Naruto. Le copio la mano y extrajo los dos anillos que tenia.

El chico iba a protestar, pero desde que habían entrado en aquel lugar tenía una extraña sensación. Como un dejaveu.

Kurenai puso uno de los anillos en uno de los óvalos, no paso nada. Lo saco y probo el otro, el anillo se fundió con el ovalo dándole aspecto de ojo.

- ¿Encontraste el grabado?- la voz inconfundible de Kakashi, hizo que todos los presentes se volvieran hacia la entrada.

-Llegas tarde- le respondió Kurenai.

Kakashi se acerco encogiéndose de hombros en señal de respuesta, cuando estuvo cerca de ella saco de su bolsillo seis anillos, los lanzo al aire y los volvió a recoger al vuelo.

-Pero traigo esto- sonrió mientras se los entregaba, y Kurenai los recogía para hacer lo mismo que había echo con el primero, el resultado fue el mismo seis óvalos más se transformaron en ojos.

Naruto se sintió vencido nuevamente por el temblor incontrolable en su interior, el chakra del Kiuby se abrió camino y afloro en sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sentía como el sello se debilitaba cada vez más. Se dejo caer sobre una rodilla resistiéndose al dolor que aquel poder le transfería y controlándolo en todo lo que era posible.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Kakashi?- Sasuke encaro la pregunta sin rodeos, no tenían tiempo que perder en aquel lugar, con Naruto en esas condiciones.

Sakura intentó acercarse al rubio para ayudarlo, esté la apartó, aun podía controlarlo y retenerlo pero no sabia cuanto tiempo.

Hinata observaba todo incrédula, sus senseis no parecían para nada preocupados de lo que estaba ocurriendo, más bien todo lo contrario.

Kakashi fue hacia Naruto y a pesar de su resistencia lo llevo cerca del grabado.

-Esto no esta bien. Lo se. Lo siento.- la voz salio grave y deformada de la garganta del rubio, mirando a Kakashi con el ceño fruncido, y sus iris rojos y zorrunos.

Aun con parte del chakra del Kiuby circulando por su cuerpo, parecía que el demonio no tenía prisa por salir y terminar de romper el sello, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-¿Cuándo les vas a decir la verdad, Kakashi? ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

La voz no produjo eco ninguno, debido al timbre serpentín del que provenía, Orochimaru.

Se acerco lentamente, arrastrando sus pies, produciendo cierta dentera a los presentes. Observando su alrededor, sin temor ninguno de encontrarse en minoría, como si supiera perfectamente que le necesitaban.

-¿Cuándo les vas ha decir…- peguntó nuevamente acercando su cara a la de Kakashi, desafiante, volviéndose a su publico para ver su reacción - …que eres el líder de Akatsuki?


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

Keiko, a regañadientes y molesta por tener que levantarse de la cama, sacó a su perrita al jardín de los Inuzuka, llevaba ya un rato insistiéndole, sus necesidades no podían esperar.

-Date prisa, tengo sueño- le dijo como si Laika pudiera entenderla. La perrita brincaba por el jardín parándose a ratos, olisqueando cada rincón buscando el sitio ideal para desahogarse.

Keiko disfrutó de la visión de aquella noche llena de estrellas y coronada por una enorme luna. Una luz brillante llamó su atención. Delante de ella se extendía la fachada grisácea del hospital de Konoha, en una de sus plantas aun había luz, incluso pudo distinguir a alguien asomado a una de las ventanas. Se emocionó con un pensamiento, igual era Naruto, no le habían dejado ir a verlo en esos dos días pero le habían prometido que a la mañana siguiente la llevarían.

Guiño sus ojos para poder enfocar mejor a aquella persona, con la esperanza de distinguir a su amigo, un mohín de desilusión se dibujo en su cara al confirmar que no se trataba de él.

Apoyado de cuclillas en el alféizar de la ventana se encontraba Jiraiya observando desde las alturas la villa.

La niña aunque menos ilusionada le saludo alzando su mano con énfasis para llamar su atención, cosa que logró.

Jiraiya le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de su mano.

-Oye, Tsunade ¿No estaba Keiko al cargo de Kurenai?- preguntó a una Hokage nerviosa que no hacia más que pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, rascando su barbilla de vez en cuando cada vez que contemplaba el kunai clavado en la cabecera de la cama.

-Así es.- contestó sin darle demasiada importancia. Absorta como estaba, temiéndose lo peor en lo ocurrido en aquella habitación. Había acudido allí rápidamente después de que los Junín al cargo de la vigilancia de Naruto la avisaran de lo sucedido.

- Entonces ¿qué hace en casa de los Inuzuka?

Tsunade ignoró la pregunta.

-No hay rastro de sangre, por lo que se puede suponer que Naruto ya no se encontraba en la habitación cuando llegó su atacante, el kunai clavado me da la razón, claro gesto de frustración al fallar su objetivo- unos segundos de silencio siguieron a esas reflexiones- el atacante tuvo que ser Kabuto, y ya sabemos que Orochimaru se hizo con su cuerpo. Tenemos que averiguar donde puede estar Naruto.

-Llevas repitiendo eso desde que llegamos. Te hice una pregunta ¿Qué hace la niña en casa de los Inuzuka?

La hokage le presto más atención, al volver a escuchar la pregunta.

-No lo se, Kurenai no tenia misiones para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la niña. De todas maneras, Jiraiya, esto es más importante.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos volvieran sus cabezas, el miembro más avanzado del clan Hyuga apareció tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres Neji? Estamos muy ocupados.

El joven miró a la mujer de una manera bastante altiva, haciéndole entender que lo que venia a decir era importante, ya que no era dado a perder el tiempo.

-Mi prima ha desaparecido. Suele entrenar por las noches, pero no hasta tan tarde, su padre me mando a buscarla. No la encontré, creo que lo más sensato era informarla.

Jiraiya intentó aguantarse una risilla mal intencionada, mientras que Tsunade adivinando sus depravados pensamientos le regaño.

- Eso que estas pensando no es propio de Naruto ni de Hinata, por mucho tiempo que el chico haya pasado contigo no es tan pervertido como tu.

Neji los miró algo desorientado por esas palabras, no conocía muy bien a Jiraiya, pero no le gustaba nada lo que trataba de insinuar.

El hombre sintió las dos miradas clavarse en él de manera inquisitoria.

-No he dicho nada, simplemente cabe la posibilidad de que estén los dos juntos, los dos han desaparecido.

Neji cambio su actitud, antes de añadir:

- No son los únicos, cuando venia hacia aquí tropecé con la madre de Sakura, venia a informarte que estaba muy preocupada, tampoco a regresado a casa.

- Y apuesto a que Sasuke tampoco.- comentó Jiraiya

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- le increpó Tsunade- ¿De verdad crees que están por ahí divirtiéndose en una situación como en la que se encuentra la aldea? Te recuerdo que hay un criminal suelto.

-Solo digo que además de ninjas son adolescentes, están en la edad de hacer manitas, si sabes lo que es eso- le dijo picándola, esa acción tuvo su reacción, la mano de la hokage impacto fuertemente entre las orejas de su replicante.

- ¡Auch! – fue lo único que pudo decir Jiraiya frotándose la zona golpeada.

- Será mejor que los busquemos, antes de que tengamos problemas si Orochimaru los encuentra, además tenemos que fortalecer el sello de Naruto.

La puerta volvió abrirse, esta vez apareció un junin acompañado de un chunin claramente alterado su cara pálida daba pistas de que lo que traían no eran buenas noticias. El junin hablo por su compañero.

-¡Han encontrado seis cadáveres en la cima del monumento! Deberían ir a ver aquello.

Por primera vez un reflejo de verdadero miedo atravesó los tres pares de ojos, temiéndose lo peor. Fue Jiraiya quien tuvo el valor para preguntar sobre la identificación de los cadáveres.

-Cuatro de ellos son chunin de la aldea, los otros dos Akatsukis. Él los descubrió haciendo su ronda- dijo señalando al pálido chunin- A los nuestros les arrancaron los corazones.

-Esta bien. -Dijo Tsunade, no queriendo oírlo- iremos allí. Vamos.- Salio de la habitación seguida de Neji y Jiraiya.

El chunin tuvo que guiarles hasta el lugar de los hechos, haciendo de tripas corazón, no quería volver a ver la imagen de sus compañeros muertos.

* * *

-¿…qué eres el líder de akatsuki?

Esas seis palabras se repetían una y otra vez, rebotando en las paredes de piedra, frías, continuamente legando a los oídos de los cuatro jóvenes ninjas en un ciclo sin fin. Aun cuando el eco hubo cesado se repetían incansablemente dentro de sus cabezas "…qué eres el líder de akatsuki?"

Kakashi dejo caer sus parpados preparado para lo que se le venia encima por parte de los que fueron sus alumnos, la lluvia de palabras buscando una explicación, pero el silencio lo inundo todo, ese silencio en el que solo podía escuchar su propio corazón.

Ese silencio que sin palabras le resultaba incomodo, que expresaba mejor que cualquier exaltación de furia lo que sentían.

El chirriar de los dientes de Orochimaru le devolvió a la realidad, tranquilamente volvió abrir el único ojo que tenia al descubierto. Observando detenidamente las reacciones de los cuatro jóvenes ninjas, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Hinata no apartaba la mirada de Kurenai, agarrándose las manos con fuerza, esperando una mínima señal de que la que fue su maestra indicara que ella no les había traicionado.

Lentamente Kakashi observó a Sakura, sus rodillas temblaban, en cualquier momento iban a dejar de sostenerla, sus labios temblaban, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Se tapaba los oídos cerrando fuertemente los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera despertar de un mal sueño. Hasta que sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó sobre ellas en el frió suelo de piedra.

Kakashi dejo de mirarla y su iris se dirigió a Sasuke, él mejor que nadie entendería sus razones, estaba seguro una vez las expusiera él le comprendería.

El Uchiha no apartó la mirada aguantando la de su mentor impasiblemente, no quería explicaciones les había traicionado y ese era motivo suficiente para declararse su enemigo. No necesitaba preguntas, ni aclaraciones, le valía el echo de que Kakashi no había rebatido la acusación inmediatamente, el silencio declarado le otorgaba la razón a Orochimaru. No había indecisión en su mirada al encontrarse con la de su maestro.

Lentamente, Kakashi se volvió al último de los jóvenes ninjas, del que habría esperado una reacción diferente al silencio.

Y volvió a sorprenderle, Naruto, del que esperaba habría sido el primero en lanzársele al cuello, se había incorporado con los ojos inyectados en sangre, los dientes apretados, y los puños fuertemente cerrados encaraban a Orochimaru.

El ninja especialista en sorprender a la gente, volvía hacerlo, a él que pensaba que ya lo conocía muy bien.

Dándole la espalda, frente a frente con Orochimaru le retaba, le desafiaba, no había creído ni una sola de aquellas seis palabras.

De los cuatro ninjas, de sus tres alumnos, el rubio confiaba en él a ciegas.

Entonces toda su vida pasó velozmente por su cabeza, todos los momentos vividos, todos sus recuerdos.

- No lo haré Kurenai.

Kurenai avanzó hacia él.

-¿Y que pasa con tu venganza¿Con tu odio a esta aldea? Hemos llegado muy lejos Kakashi, después de tanto tiempo, no puedes echarte atrás por… por…

Kakashi se encaro con ella, firmemente decidido.

-Estaba equivocado.

La voz de Sakura sonó suave, temblorosa incluso antes de pronunciar la pregunta que se le repetía incesablemente en su mente.

-¿Por qué?

Kakashi se volvió hacia ella, estaba dispuesto ha dar sus razones que hasta aquel momento le habían parecido suficientes y justificables.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33

CAPITULO 33

Kakashi asimiló el silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras que dieran forma a lo que tenía que decir.

La horrible risilla serpenteante de Orochimaru le resultaba irritante.

Cogió aire como si éste le faltara soltándolo inmediatamente en forma de un largo suspiro, como si de esta manera pudiera encontrar el valor de enfrentarse a su propia confesión.

-Sí-dijo rotundamente-hasta este momento he sido el líder de esa organización, aún ahora cuando lo pienso la sangre me hierve.-Observó detenidamente a sus alumnos antes de continuar.

-Venganza, es lo que ha movido las vidas de muchos de nosotros-dijo esto sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke, el cual aún dándose por aludido no apartó sus pupilas de su mentor.-Tú deberías entenderme mejor que nadie, tú odio era hacía tú hermano, el mío hacía esta aldea.-Volvió su mirada hacia Naruto el cual escuchaba expectante sus palabras intentando irremediablemente aguantar el ardor que recorría sus venas.

-El mismo odio que la aldea te infligió a ti. Apedreándote, insultándote, aislándote, despreciándote. A la vez que los mismos que te despreciaban querían hacer creer que el compañerismo, el trabajo en equipo, la vida de las personas... estaba por encima de todo.

¡Hipócritas!

Mi padre, Sakumo Hatake "Colmillo blanco de Konoha", creía en eso, arriesgo su vida muchas veces por el bien de la aldea triunfando en infinitas misiones. ¿Qué es lo que hizo para caer en desgracia?- nadie contestó, no esperaba que contestasen.- ¿Qué creéis que hizo para que su honor desapareciera por completo de su vida? Hundiéndolo y deprimiéndolo hasta que el mismo decidió acabar con su vida.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible ante las palabras de Kakashi, aunque pudo sentir cierta empatia con él, el sentimiento agónico que le describía le era muy familiar.

Las lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Sakura, ¿tan poca atención había prestado a las personas de su alrededor? ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta del sufrimiento del que había dirigido todas sus misiones?

Naruto arañó el suelo, sus ojos fijos en la fría piedra, el pelo le caía sobre la frente, los recuerdos le palpitaban en la sien produciéndole un terrible martilleo, identificándose completamente con su maestro. Recordando su insufrible infancia, y las veces que él había tenido que ahogar esos sentimientos de odio y de venganza.

Como había luchado consigo mismo, animándose a demostrarles a todos que no era un monstruo. Como los ánimos de Iruka, del tercero, y poco a poco el de todos sus compañeros habían ido apagando ese odio arrinconándolo junto con el kiuby.

Levantó la mirada a la par que la de Kakashi, comprendiendo ese sentimiento incluso en ese mismo momento casi podía sentirlo en el corazón.

Este se acerco a él, manteniéndola.

-Mi padre, hizo lo que ningún ninja debe hacer, decidió salvar a sus compañeros fracasando en la misión que le habían encomendado, una importante misión y una elección que le llevo a la muerte.

Naruto se puso de pie, en los pocos segundos que su cuerpo parecía haberse calmado. Y con aire solemne puso su mano en el hombro de Kakashi.

Con su único ojo, miro de soslayo aquella mano que se mantenía firme sobre su hombro. Suspiró.

- Naruto, tienes un gran don, cambias a la gente, les demuestras cual es el verdadero camino y es por eso, por todo lo que en estos años me has enseñado, dándome un nuevo punto de vista, que creo en ti, que creo que mi padre tomo la decisión correcta y que merece la pena luchar por ese ideal.

- Jajá jajá, patético- la voz de Kurenai resonó por toda la estancia- en realidad, sabes que ya es tarde para arrepentirse Kakashi, he desactivado los sellos y el chakra de los bijus esta circulando por la estatua.

-No puedes hacer nada Kurenai, no, si no te ayudo. Necesitas por lo menos a dos Uchihas, necesitas el poder del Sharingan

-¿Me crees una mujer tonta?- Kurenai saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita largada, la abrió lentamente delante de las expresión asombrada de Kakashi- ¿Qué crees que es esto?

Dos redondos ojos con el Sharingan activado observaban inertes desde el interior.

Sasuke, rompió su frialdad al adivinar a quien pertenecían, apretando sus puños y abalanzándose hacia la kunochi.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- Kurenai dio un giro intentando esquivarle, los dos cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro, para desgracia de Sasuke, Kurenai sonreía a un palmo de sus narices, sujetándole con fuerza contra la piedra.

-Son los ojos de tu hermano, y ahora me darás los tuyos.

-¡¡ BASTA !!

Aquel grito resonó por toda la estancia, el timbre de la voz era apenas irreconocible la persona a la que pertenecía avanzaba despacio y temblándose, dispuesta a superar aquella situación, y reclamando su propia explicación.

Hinata avanzaba hacia su maestra como una digna heredera del clan Hyuga.

-¿Por qué Kurenai?¿Por que? ¿Por qué me tomaste como tu pupila?¿Porque estas haciendo todo esto? Basta Kurenai-

Kurenai la miraba un tanto sorprendida, ante esa nueva actitud.

-Te diré porque, - sin soltar al Uchiha , empezó a hablar:

" Hace muchos años hubo una mujer del clan Hyuuga que se enamoró de un extranjero que no pertenecía a la villa. La mujer decidió casarse con el hombre a pesar de las quejas que recibió por parte de su propio clan. Pero este hombre no era un humano normal y corriente. De hecho, no era del todo humano. Se llamaba Sojobo y era el rey de los Tengu.

Había dos tipos de Tengu, el "Karasu Tengu" y el "Konoha Tengu"

Sojobo era un Konoha Tengu. Tenía una nariz larga, pelo blanco y un par de alas que le salían de la espalda. Al ser el rey de los Tengu, Sojobo tenía poderes especiales. Llevaba consigo un abanico que podía provocar tormentas.

Podía tele transportar objetos o a sí mismo de un lugar a otro. Podía también comunicarse telepáticamente o incluso controlar la mente de la gente y hacer que se volviese loca. Además, Sojobo tenía la habilidad de cambiar de forma: podía transformarse en un humano para relacionarse con la gente.

La mujer del clan Hyuuga se casó con Sojobo en su forma humana sin saber que podía transformarse en un demonio. Unos años más tarde tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

Con lo cual, el abanico se convirtió en el símbolo de este nuevo clan.

Todo parecía ir bien. Uchiha Madara creció sano y fuerte y se convirtió  
en un ninja muy poderoso. No sólo heredó la técnica de línea sucesoria de su madre sino que, al correr por sus venas la sangre tengu, su Byakugan evolucionó hacia una forma mucho más poderosa, el "Sharingan"

Al igual que su padre tengu, Madara desarrolló poderes sobrenaturales. Era capaz  
de usar la telepatía para controlar la mente de los demás y podía tele transportarse.  
Al conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan, sus ojos se hicieron más poderosos y esto conllevó a que Madara estuviese un poco más cerca de ser un verdadero tengu.

Debido a su valentía y a sus poderes inigualables, Madara se convirtió en un héroe para la gente a pesar de ser sólo un adolescente. Entabló una gran amistad con el Primer Hokage y entre los dos decidieron proteger la villa de Konoha. Madara fundó el primer cuartel de policía de Konoha y juró proteger a la gente de la villa con su propia vida.

Pero la felicidad no duraría mucho. Mientras Madara se iba convirtiendo en un adulto, su padre Sojobo reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. Él no se casó con la mujer del clan Hyuuga por amor, sino que lo único que buscaba era un cuerpo perfecto, un contenedor.

Y pensó que la mejor manera de conseguirlo sería ocupar un cuerpo que llevase su propia sangre. Quería transferirse al cuerpo de su hijo Madara una vez que éste hubiese alcanzado la madurez, pero al descubrir Madara la verdad, sufrió una gran conmoción y rabia puesto que se veía a sí mismo como una herramienta para que su padre consiguiera poder. Lógicamente el chico no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer a su padre y buscó apoyo en el legendario Biju Kyuubi o Demonio de 9 Colas

A Kyuubi le impresionó mucho la fuerza y habilidad de Madara. Entre los dos hicieron  
un pacto secreto por el que Kyuubi prestaba su chakra a Madara. El joven aprendió a utilizar técnicas de fuego e incluso a producir el fuego oscuro que arde durante 7 días y 7 noches (Amaterasu). Pero incluso con estos poderes, Madara solo pudo sellar a su padre con una técnica de sellado especial que requiere el chakra de Kyuubi y el poder de 2 legendarios usuarios del Mangekyou Sharingan para poder romper tal sello.  
Lo que Madara no podía imaginar tras sellar al demonio de su padre era que……."

* * *

Tengu: una especie de demonios.

Karasu Tengu: una bestia en forma de cuervo con pico y alas.

Konoha Tengu: también conocido como Yamabushi Tengu.

Abanico: a este tipo de abanico se le llama "tengu no uchiwa" o "Abanico de los Tengu".

Uchiha: Uchiha viene de "uchiwa" que significa "abanico".


End file.
